


Baby Hyungs

by DaniShine178



Category: ASTRO (Band), Day6 (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baking, Boys in Skirts, Breastfeeding, Caregiver Dino, Caregiver Dowoon, Caregiver Eric, Caregiver Haknyeon, Caregiver Hwall, Caregiver Hyunjin, Caregiver Jamie, Caregiver Jeongin, Caregiver Jisung, Caregiver Minghao, Caregiver Mingyu, Caregiver Sanha, Caregiver Seokmin, Caregiver Seungkwan, Caregiver Sunwoo, Caregiver Vernon, Caregiver Wonpil, Diapers, Fluff, Gen, Little Bang Chan, Little Eunwoo, Little Jae, Little Jeonghan, Little Jihoon, Little Joshua, Little Jun, Little Minho, Little S.Coups, Little Sangyeon, Little Soonyoung, Little Space, Little Sungjin, Little Wonwoo, Little Young K, M/M, Making brownies, Mock breastfeeding, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Or women in my case, Pacifiers, Plushies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, babyspace, caregiver Minhyuk, caregiver felix, caregiver seungmin, little changbin, littlespace, making cookies, no beta we die like men, pull-ups, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 41,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniShine178/pseuds/DaniShine178
Summary: Have you ever wanted to see the hyung-lines of Stray Kids, Seventeen, Day6, or maybe even other groups in agere stories? Is there a serious lack of those fics (Spoilers: Yes, there are)? Well then, come read these oneshots of your favorite groups' hyung-lines regressing! From fluffy to funny, these oneshots will help fulfill that need for fluff. Requests are open, so please, please, pretty please leave your ideas in the comments!THIS IS AN AGE REGRESSION STORY, NOT AGE PLAY. IT IS TAGGED AS SUCH SO THAT THOSE WHO DON’T KNOW THE DIFFERENCE CAN FIND IT.
Relationships: Day6 OT5, Seventeen OT13 - Relationship, Stray Kids OT9 - Relationship, The Boyz OT12 - Relationship, astro ot6
Comments: 551
Kudos: 543





	1. Morning with Baby Stray Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal morning with Stray Kids little hyungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caregivers: Hyunjin (Mama), Jisung (Papa), Felix (Bubba), Seungmin (Daddy), Jeongin (Appa)
> 
> Littles: Chris (Infant), Minho (3), Changbin (2)
> 
> Did I decide to make another fanfic? Yes, I did. Is this one open for requests so that I get inspiration to add to it? Yes, it is. Am I going to be updating other fanfics this month? Here's to hoping!

Felix let out a small groan as he was shaken awake. His eyes fluttered open to see a happy, giggling Minho sitting by his side. If this wasn’t an indicator that Minho was little, the baby blue pacifier in his mouth sure was. Felix cracked a tired smile. “Good morning, Minnie.”

“Bubba!” Minho cheered. “You ‘wake!”

Felix nodded. “I am awake. A little kitty cat just woke me up.” Minho giggled, which made Felix’s smile grow. “Now, why would this little kitty wake me up?”

Minho shrugged, a mischievous smile appearing. “Maybe the kitty’s hungy.” Felix chuckled, giving a nod as he sat up.

“That makes sense.” Felix pulled Minho onto his lap, causing the Little to squeal in delight. “Even little kitties need breakfast.” Giving a small tickle to Minho’s sides, Felix chuckled. He then paused. “Kitten, did you use your pull-up during the night?” Minho let out a whine, hiding his face in the crook of Felix’s neck. “I take it that’s a yes.” Before Minho could respond, the door to Felix’s room burst open. Changbin bolted into the room, followed by Jisung.

“Bubba! Papa t’yin’ to tickwe me!” Changbin cried, throwing himself onto the bed. He crawled behind Felix for protection. Minho and Felix couldn’t help but giggle, which earned a whine and a pout from the shorter little. “Bubba, Minnie, no’ funny!”

Felix chuckled. “We’re sorry, baby.” He glanced over at Jisung, who was watching the interaction with a bemused expression. “Do you want Papa to apologize, baby?” When he felt Changbin nod, Felix motioned for Jisung to proceed.

Jisung fought back a snicker as he stepped over to the bed. “Binnie, baby, Papa’s really sorry he tried to tickle you.” He gave a small, fake sniffle that caught Changbin’s attention.

“Papa, no c’y!” Changbin shouted, scrambling from his hiding spot behind Felix over to hug Jisung.

“So, Jisung, did our little munchlax get his diaper changed yet?” Felix inquired, moving to get out of bed.

“We were just finishing up when the tickle monster made a sudden attack,” Jisung stated, a smirk appearing on his face. He glanced at Minho. “Do you want me to get our little kitty changed?” Minho let out a whine while Felix thought over the idea. He then gave a small nod, passing Minho over to Jisung. “Alright, little kitty, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Changbin gave Felix’s shirt a light tug, getting his attention. “Yes, Binnie?”

“Bubba, bweakie?” Changbin inquired. Felix gave the little a fond smile. All three of the littles had taken to calling breakfast “breakie” since the Aussie had a habit of doing the same. It was especially adorable when Chris and Changbin said it.

“Of course, my little munchlax,” Felix responded. He held his hand out for Changbin, who grabbed hold of it. Slowly and shakenly, the little made it to his feet. The two then stepped out of the room and walked to the kitchen.

While walking to the kitchen, Felix and Changbin walked past the living room to see a tired, but awake Hyunjin cradling Chris in his arms. “Morning, Hyunjin, everything okay?”

Hyunjin gave a small nod. “Yeah, our little koala just wanted some pre-breakie cuddles.”

Chris looked up and gasped, reaching out for Felix. He made grabby hands at the caregiver. “Bubba!”

Felix chuckled. “Give Bubba a second, baby. He’s getting Binnie breakfast.”

“Jeongin and Seungmin are making breakfast right now,” Hyunjin claimed, a smile creeping across his face.

Felix, on the other hand, was just the slightest bit afraid of hearing that. “Is someone over to help them out in the kitchen?"

A crash resounded throughout the apartment. It was quickly followed by Jeongin shouting, “Felix…just how much did you like that ceramic pink plate your mom got you?”

Felix groaned, running a hand through his hair. “Enough that you and Seungmin are on changing duty for a week!”

“Bubba, wan’ chu,” Changbin whined, getting the caregiver’s attention.

Felix glanced down at Changbin, and a smile crossed his face. “Binnie, want to move to the couch to cuddle?” Changbin nodded, nuzzling into Felix's chest.

The two moved to the couch, and Changbin immediately attached himself to the caregiver’s side, letting out a small whine. Felix turned his attention to Changbin. “What’s wrong, Binnie?” The little shuffled around a bit before putting his thumb in his mouth. “Do you want your paci, baby?” Changbin gave a small nod. However, when Felix tried to get off the couch, Changbin let out a loud whine.

Hyunjin chuckled. "Our little munchlax doesn't want you to leave."

“I come bearing a little kitty,” Jisung announced, Minho secure in his arms. "I also grabbed pacis because you can never be certain."

"Oh God bless you, Jisung," Felix muttered, happily taking Changbin's pacifier from his fellow caregiver. The little happily accepted the pacifier before melting into Felix's hold.

Hyunjin let out an over-the-top gasp, smiling. “Such a cute little kitty! Can I hold the kitty, Jisung?”

“Mama,” Chris whined, tightening his grip.

“I don’t know, Hyunjin,” Jisung teased. “It would seem that a little koala’s already claimed your lap for himself.”

Hyunjin chuckled, giving Chris a little bounce. “It’s okay, Chrissie. Mama’s not going to make you get up.”

Chris giggled as he snuggled Hyunjin. “Mama!”

Jisung sat down by Chanbin and Felix, resting Minho on his lap. “So, Minnie, is today a prince day or a princess day?” Hyunjin inquired.

Minho shrugged. “I dunno, Mama. I wanna think about it.” He smiled at Chris before poking his cheek. The little giggled, squirming around to give Minho an awkward hug.

"Wanna hug too," Changbin whined. Minho spun around and gently pulled Changbin into the hug.

“Such a sweet older brother,” Seungmin praised, walking into the living room.

Minho gasped, shooting off the couch and running right in front of Seungmin. "Daddy, is breakie ready?"

“It is, Minnie,” Seungmin replied, matching the Little’s enthusiasm. Minho cheered before sprinting into the kitchen. “No running!”

“He’ll learn one day,” Jisung reassured. He then turned his attention to Chris, who was still secure in Hyunjin's arms. “Do you want to get some breakfast, Chrissie?” The little nodded, a bright smile appearing on his face.

As the caregivers and littles filed out of the living room and into the kitchen, Felix attempted to get off the couch. Changbin, however, had was not down with that idea. “Bubba comfy,” Changbin grumbled, clearly not wanting to move.

Felix cooed, running his fingers through the little’s hair. “Binnie, don’t you want to eat breakie.” Changbin shrugged.

Jeongin popped his head into the living room. “Is everything okay?”

“Our little munchlax doesn’t want to eat breakie, it would seem,” Felix responded.

Jeongin nodded, stepping into the living room to join Felix on the couch. “What’s wrong, baby bear?”

“Binnie sleepy,” Changbin whined. Tears pricked his eyes, catching the caregivers’ attention.

“Aw, baby, were you not ready to wake up this morning?” Felix cooed. Changbin nodded before hiding his face in the crook of Felix’s neck. The caregiver felt his neck grow wet, making his heart break. Felix started rubbing circles on Changbin’s back while Jeongin took over petting the little’s hair.

Jeongin pressed a kiss against Changbin's temple. “Little munchlax, how about this: You eat breakie, and then Bubba and Appa put you down for an early nap if you’re still sleepy?” Changbin peeked out at Jeongin. “Does that sound alright?” Changbin gave a small nod. “Now, how about we go and have some breakie?”

Changbin’s stomach let out a loud growl that caused the little to giggle. “Tummy hungy!”

The two caregivers swore their hearts melted in an instant, and they wouldn’t have it any other way. These five caregivers would do anything for their littles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways!
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!
> 
> (edited to remove Woojin)


	2. Evil Bungee Jumping (SKZ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from randvmfandoms:
> 
> this is so cute!! i’ve always been sad that we dont have nearly enough age regressing minho stories so i read the summary and went 👀 sksj. as for requests,, would it be rude to ask for an ot8 one-shot? (mayhaps minho centric based around his fear of heights?) still love woojin dont get me wrong but w all the drama around ot9 skz seeing him in newer fanfic kinda feels iffy?? if u still want to include him thats cool too no worries! thank u for the wonderful writing~ 
> 
> i’ve also always had this concept where minho suppresses his little space and when he does slip he’s kinda fussy about it?? idk how to explain whixh is why i never wrote it sksj but you can do something with that if you’d like!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caregivers: Hyunjin (Mama) & Jisung (Papa)
> 
> Littles: Minho (1-2)
> 
> I hope I did your request justice!

Jisung and Hyunjin couldn’t help but eye Minho as they got ready to leave. The boy in question had not slipped in almost two weeks, and it was starting to show. Every time they had interacted with their boyfriend, he would snap at one of them or be close to tears. They hated seeing Minho in such a state, and they were starting to wonder if they should help Minho get into his headspace somehow. However, it turned out that they wouldn’t have to worry about that for much longer.

Felix had approached the two saying Changbin wanted to try bungee jumping, and Jeongin and Seungmin would be bringing Chris along. While Jisung did not like heights under any circumstances, Hyunjin thought it would be fun and Minho seemed to be alright with it. So, here they were. Hyunjin packing a bag full of snacks and Minho’s little stuff, just in case, while Jisung and Minho pulled their shoes and jackets on.

“Are you sure you’ll be alright, hyung?” Jisung asked.

Minho sighed. “Yes, Sung, I’ll be fine. I’ve only said so fifteen times now.”

Hyunjin glanced up from his task to give Minho a warning look. “Hey, you don’t have to snap at him. Jisung’s just making sure you’ll be fine.”

Minho gave Hyunjin a glare. “And I’ve told him I’ll be fine already.”

“If you keep this up, then we can just not go,” Hyunjin retorted.

Minho rolled his eyes. “I’m not little, Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin paused before taking a deep breath. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I was out of line.”

“It’s fine,” Minho muttered. “Can we just get going?” Jisung and Hyunjin cast each other a worried look.

Jisung glanced back at Minho. “Are you sure you want to go, hyung? We can stay home, and you can slip.”

Minho wheeled around to glare at Jisung. When the younger flinched, Minho relaxed, appearing quite guilty. “I’m sorry, Sungie. I just…We’ve been planning this, and I don’t want to skip out on it.” Hyunjin and Jisung shared another look before sighing. What use was there in prolonging this argument?

The three arrived at the location for bungee jumping about the same time as everyone else. When they stepped out of their car, they were greeted by the sight of Changbin and Chris visibly in their headspaces while the caregivers tended to them. Changbin was bouncing where he stood, Gyu held tight in his hands, while Chris was being held by Seungmin. Minho drew in a sharp breath, forcing himself to not slip at the sight of his friends in their headspaces.

Felix smiled at the trio as they approached the rest of the group. “Hey, guys, how are you doing?” He smiled at Minho. “Hey, Minnie, how are you doing?”

Minho huffed. “I’m not little, Felix.”

Felix tensed up before chuckling. “Sorry, hyung, force of habit.”

Changbin frowned. “Minnie’s not little?”

Minho forced himself to relax. He gave Changbin a small smile. “Sorry, Binnie, I’m not little today.”

“That’s okay, hyung,” Jeongin reassured. “It means you can go bungee jumping with everyone else.”

Minho could feel himself tense up. Right, that was why they were there. He would be fine. He could survive bungee jumping.

Jisung cleared his throat, pulling Minho out of his thoughts. “Speaking of, would it be alright if I stayed out here with Chrissie?”

Seungmin chuckled, passing Chris over to Jisung. “Why come if you aren’t going to jump?”

“I just wanted to see your dumb face,” Jisung retorted, earning a gasp from Changbin. Jisung glanced over at the other little, an amused smirk on his face. “What?”

“Bubba says that’s a no-no word,” Changbin whispered. The caregivers and Minho snickered.

After a moment, Hyunjin smirked. “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Everyone moved to go inside, except for Chris and Jisung. Minho hesitated.

Jisung gently placed a hand on Minho’s shoulder. “You don’t have to go if you don’t want, hyung.” Minho bit his lip, glancing back at Jisung. Chris was deep in his headspace. If Minho stayed out here with them, he would certainly slip.

Giving Jisung a small smile, Minho removed the younger’s hand from his shoulder. “I’ll be fine, Sungie. I promise.” Before Jisung could respond, Minho rushed to catch up with the others. “I’ll be fine.”

Upon being at the top of the tower they would be jumping from, Minho realized he would not be fine. He peeked over the edge, a frown making its way across his face. A quick glance around the top showed that everyone else was excited. Changbin could barely contain his excitement, and Felix was matching his little’s energy. Hyunjin was joking around with Seungmin and Jeongin. Minho was trapped.

Even worse, his headspace was screaming at him. He wanted to slip so badly and being this high up was not helping matters. The instructor smiled back at the group. “Who wants to go first?”

Changbin raised his hand. “I do! I do!”

The instructor chuckled, giving Changbin a fond smile as he motioned for him to join him. After securing Changbin’s harness to the rope, he led Changbin out to the ledge. Minho watched in horror as Changbin ran off the ledge, letting out an excited scream as he dropped. Felix followed right after, and Jeongin and Seungmin weren’t far behind. With each drop, Minho felt himself lose more and more control over his headspace.

When it was Hyunjin and Minho left, Hyunjin stepped forward to go. Minho let out a whimper that caught the caregiver’s attention. He glanced back at Minho, eyebrows furrowed. “Is everything alright, hyung?”

Minho cleared his throat. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”

Hyunjin gave Minho a skeptical look before turning around and walking towards the instructor. Minho shifted from foot to foot as he watched his caregiver get hooked up to the bungee. It was right when Hyunjin was at the tip of the ledge Minho finally slipped, his fear letting his little side take over.

Just as Hyunjin jumped off, Minho cried out, “Mama!” The caregiver spun his head back around and stared at Minho with wide eyes before dropping out of view. With that, Minho broke down into tears. The little fell to his knees, sobbing his eyes out.

The instructor rushed over to Minho’s side. “Hey, buddy, it’ll be okay.”

“Wan’ Mama!” Minho sobbed.

“I know, buddy,” the instructor reassured. “I’m Wonpil. Can you tell me your name, kiddo?”

Minho sniffled, staring at Wonpil with glassy, red eyes. “Minho…Mama ca’s me Kitty.”

Wonpil cracked a smile. “Well, Minho, how about we take the elevator down so you can be with your mama?”

“Wea’y?” Minho whimpered. “No dwop?”

Wonpil nodded. “No drop. We can go down the same way we came up, and we can get you back to your mama.” Minho quickly nodded his head, latching onto Wonpil. The young man chuckled as he helped Minho to his feet and guided him over to the elevator.

The ride down to the ground floor felt like forever for the little. When the doors opened on the ground floor, a frantic Hyunjin and Jisung stood at the door, clearly waiting to board the elevator themselves. “Mama! Papa!” Minho sobbed, throwing himself at Hyunjin.

Hyunjin started petting Minho’s hair and pressing kisses against his little’s forehead while Jisung rubbed circles on Minho’s back. “Mama’s here, kitty,” Hyunjin murmured. “Mama’s here.”

“Do you want to go home, kitty?” Jisung asked.

Minho pulled back, staring at his caregivers with wide eyes. “Papa, wanna pway wit’ Binnie and Chwissie.” 

Hyunjin gently cupped Minho’s face. “Are you sure, baby? You had quite a scare.”

“P’ease,” Minho pleaded, giving his caregivers puppy dog eyes.

“Well, we’ll have to get you changed first,” Jisung responded. 

Minho nodded, cuddling into Hyunjin. “Wannabe comfy.” He paused for a moment before pouting. “And wan’ paci.”

Jisung and Hyunjin smiled. Jisung pressed a kiss against Minho’s forehead. “Well, baby, let’s get you changed, and then we can go have fun with the others.”

Minho let out a small gasp, jumping up and down in place. “’ et’s go! Minnie wanna go!” The caregivers chuckled, glad that their little boy had finally slipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways!
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	3. Never Too Many or Too Young (Day6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from fandomingchild:
> 
> Ooh I have an idea that I kinda wanna write but I also have a mountain of things to work and I feel like you’d write this very well, anyway:
> 
> Younghyun and Sungjin are littles, and Jaehyung is insecure about wanting to join them because he’s the oldest and he doesn’t want to burden Wonpil and Dowoon. He slips on accident one night around Dowoon and/or Wonpil, who reassures him that it’s okay to give up his responsibilities for a little while and that they’d be happy to take care of him. The babies, of course, are thrilled to have another friend. 
> 
> Kinda abstract (?) but I think this would be really sweet and just angsts to enough to make my heart scream.  
> Thank you in advance if you end up writing it!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caregivers: Wonpil (Appa) & Dowoon (Daddy)
> 
> Littles: Jaehyung (Infant), Sungjin (3-4), Younghyun (2-3)
> 
> If y'all have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments. I love getting to write these!

“Alright, Sungjinnie, here comes the tickle monster!”

“Appa, no!”

“Daddy, wanna colow wit me?”

“Of course, Hyunnie.”

Jae fought back a heavy sigh as he watched Wonpil and Dowoon play around with Sungjin and Younghyun. He wanted to join them so badly, but he couldn’t. It wasn’t because Jae disliked the littles or anything, far from it. When Sungjin and Younghyun had told the other three that they were littles, Wonpil, Dowoon, and Jaehyung were happy to take care of them. 

However, as time went on, Jae pretty quickly realized that he wasn’t a caregiver. Jae started loving to play with the littles just a bit too much in his opinion. He sometimes would sneak the coloring books and crayons to his office when his boyfriends weren’t looking. It wasn’t until Jae snuck a pacifier, which they had bought for Younghyun but that the little didn’t like, that Jae realized that he wasn’t a caregiver. He wasn’t even a switch. Jae was a little.

It had been rather tough at first. Jae wanted to tell everyone else, but Wonpil and Dowoon had their hands full as it was with Sungjin and Younghyun. What made it worse was that Jae regressed even younger than either of the other littles. Jae was the oldest for Christ’s sake! If he was the oldest in his headspace, then maybe he’d tell the others; but he regressed so far that he needed diapers and bottles. Jae couldn’t tell them. He couldn’t be an extra burden on Wonpil and Dowoon.

“Hyung, is everything alright?” Dowoon asked, pulling Jae out of his thoughts.

Jae mentally slapped himself awake before cracking a smile. “Yeah, I’m fine. Why?”

Wonpil and Dowoon shared a look before giving their attention back to Jae. “You were kind of zoning out there for a moment, hyung,” Wonpil admitted.

Younghyun looked up from his coloring book, a frown appearing around his pacifier. “Jae-Jae otay?”

Jae nodded. “I’m fine, Hyunnie.”

Younghyun’s frown immediately turned into a smile. “Otay!” He held out a crayon. “Colow wit’ me and Daddy?”

Jae froze. The last time he colored with one of the littles he had come too close to slipping. On top of that, Jae hadn’t slipped for almost a month now, and he knew that he had to slip at some point today.

A pout formed on the little’s face. “No p’ay?”

Jae shook his head, getting off the couch. “My stomach’s hurting.”

“Do you want one of us to go with you?” Wonpil offered. Jae shook his head again, walking off to his room without a response.

The two caregivers shared a concerned look. “Appa, Daddy, is Jae-Jae okay?” Sungjin asked.

“I don’t know, baby,” Dowoon muttered. The two caregivers sat with their littles before Wonpil stood up. “Hyung?”

“I’m going to check on Jae,” Wonpil explained, walking off to follow their boyfriend.

Jae stormed into his office and shut the door. He let out a small sigh, tears springing to his eyes. He felt horrible for running off like that, but he was going to slip. He needed to slip. Slowly, Jae walked over to the box he kept hidden in the back of the closet in the room and pulled out everything he would need. The box itself contained a couple of onesies that had been either too big or too “babyish” for Younghyun, a pacifier, a package of diapers that Jae had bought himself, and a stuffed baby chick named Bub.

Jae was quick to get himself out of his flannel, jeans, and boxers before grabbing a diaper out of the pack and putting it on himself. He was still getting used to the tapes, but it was better than nothing. The little chose a soft, yellow onesie with a snap-crotch and a white bunny on the front and put it on himself. Jae then grabbed Bub and the matching yellow paci, sticking it in his mouth, before fully slipping.

The little let out a giggle, holding Bub out in front of his face. “Bub!” The chick stared back at Jae with his shiny black eyes. When Jae pulled the plushie into a hug, still laughing and squealing, the door opened just a crack. However, Jae was so caught up in Bub that he didn’t notice.

Wonpil peeked his head into the room, eyes widening upon seeing Jae in an onesie and diaper while sucking on a pacifier. It was so cute. Jae regressed to baby space. Wonpil slowly pushed the door open. “Hey, baby, how are you doing?”

Jae snapped his head up to look at Wonpil. The pacifier fell out of his mouth as he stared at the younger with wide eyes. “Wonpil, I…I…This is isn’t what it looks like.”

Wonpil stepped into the room. “Jae, are you a little too?”

Tears filled Jae’s eyes. “No…Wonpil, please leave.” A whimper escaped Jae’s lips. “Please…” With that, Jae began to cry. 

Wonpil rushed over to the little and wrapped him in a tight hug. “It’s okay, Jae. It’s okay.”

“It’s not!” Jae sobbed. “I’m the oldest! I’m s-supposed to be r-responsible!” He let out a sob. “And-And you and Woonie hafta look after S-Sungjin and Hyunnie!”

Wonpil rubbed circles on Jae’s back while running his fingers through Jae’s hair. “Jae, just because you’re the oldest doesn’t mean you have to be responsible all the time.” He gently pulled back from the hug to wipe away Jae’s tears with the pads of his thumbs. “And Sungjin and Younghyun would love to have another playmate.”

Jae frowned. "What about you and Woonie?”

Wonpil cracked a smile. “Jae, sweetie, we would love to have another little boy.”

“Even if I’m a baby?” Jae mumbled.

“You could be older than Sungjin or the same age as either Younghyun and Sungjin or a baby,” Wonpil retorted. “You’d still be a sweet little boy.” He combed his fingers through Jae’s hair. He glanced down at the plushie in Jae’s hands. “Can you introduce me to your little friend here?” 

Jae glanced down at his baby chick before blushing. “This is Bub.”

Wonpil cracked a smile. “That is such a good name. Is Bub your best friend?”

Jae nodded. Then he shook his head. “Bub is my friend, but my best friends are you ‘n Woonie ‘n Sungjinnie ‘n Hyunnie!” 

Wonpil’s smile grew. “Now, does my little baby Jae-Jae want to go out and play with his friends?” Jae nodded, sticking his thumb in his mouth. Wonpil frowned before removing the little's thumb from his mouth. “Baby, don’t do that. Your thumb is icky.” Wonpil grabbed the pacifier that Jae had dropped before scooping the little into his arms.

“Appa,” Jae whined. “Paci!”

Wonpil gently shushed Jae, a kind smile on his face. “Baby, Appa’s just going to wash off your paci.” Jae let out a low whine, but he nodded his head. Wonpil’s smile grew. “Such a sweet baby.”

Wonpil first stopped by the bathroom to rinse off Jae’s paci and then headed towards the living room. When they were about to head in there, the little let out a loud whimper. Wonpil stopped and looked down at Jae. “What’s wrong, baby?” Jae gave a nervous suckle of his pacifier as his eyes flickered back to the living room. Wonpil cooed. “Are you afraid?” Jae nodded.

“Appa!” Younghyun cried, running towards Wonpil. He froze in place when he saw Jae in Wonpil’s arms. “Jae-Jae’s wittwe?” 

“Jae-Jae’s little?!” Sungjin exclaimed. He rushed over to Younghyun’s side. Jae let out a small whine, hiding his face in the crook of Wonpil’s neck. Sungjin let out a small gasp. “It’s okay, Jae-Jae. We wanna play wit’ you.”

Jae peeked out at the other littles. He then pulled out his paci. “Baby.” He popped it back in, a pout on his lips.

“T’at’s otay!” Younghyun insisted. “We can p’ay wit’ bwocks and just cuddwe!”

“Yeah, and we can also play dress-up!” Sungjin added.

Jae gasped, bouncing around in Wonpil’s arms. “Calm down there, wiggle worm. Appa might drop you.”

Younghyun whined. “Appa, ‘et Jae-Jae p’ay wit’ us, p’ease!”

“Yeah, Appa, pretty please!” Sungjin pleaded.

Wonpil chuckled. “Okay, okay, let’s go.”

Dowoon couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched Sungjin and Younghyun help Jae into a princess costume they had. “They’re all so cute together.” Dowoon sighed. “I can’t believe that he wouldn’t tell us.”

Wonpil nodded, watching the boys play. Jae let out a small giggle as Younghyun pressed a kiss against his cheek and Sungjin placed a tiara on his head. “I mean…All that matters now is that we know, and Jae has all of us.” Dowoon nodded, the two caregivers smiling as their littles continued to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways!
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	4. A Little Meltdown (SVT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from AdoringMyNight:
> 
> Joshua has a tendency to communicate in English instead of Korean when he's little, which wouldn't be as much of a problem if Vernon wasn't away with a schedule. Seungkwan and Chan are trying there absolute best™, but when Chan gives Joshua the wrong juice in the wrong cup he ends up having a meltdown. Seungkwan saves the day just as Vernon comes home and takes care of Joshua for the remaining day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caregivers: Seungkwan (Kwannie), Vernon (Daddy), and Chan (Channie)
> 
> Little: Joshua (2-3)
> 
> So many italics...I loved making this request. Don't get me wrong, but I wish AO3 allowed for italics and bold statements to be done super easily instead of having to type out each individual HTML command to make them so. Anywho, I hope you all are staying safe, and I hope you all enjoy the oneshot.

Joshua was one of the sweetest littles that Seungkwan and Chan had ever met. He was always polite and very rarely had a tantrum. However, he was also a very particular little. He had certain things that he liked done in a certain way. It was not through any fault of his or Vernon’s own. That was just the way he had always been.

One of the particular things Joshua did was speak English. Whether it was because it was easier or more familiar, the little almost always spoke in English when he slipped. He could still understand Korean, but he just wanted to speak in English. This was why Vernon was his primary caregiver. Seungkwan was also the go-to babysitter, as well. He wasn’t fluent in English, but he could understand it well enough.

This was why Joshua was near tears when suddenly Vernon told him that Vernon had to leave. “ _Daddy’s so, so sorry, baby,_ ” Vernon apologized.

Joshua wrapped his arms around Vernon’s legs as tight as he could. “ _Daddy no go!_ ”

Vernon let out a small sigh. He reached down to remove Joshua’s arms while Seungkwan and Chan helped. “ _Daddy has to go, baby._ ”

“ _No!_ ” Joshua cried as Seungkwan and Chan pried him away from Vernon. The little stared up at Vernon as tears streamed down his face. “ _Daddy, p’ease! No go!_ ”

“What’s he saying?” Chan asked.

“He keeps asking me not to go,” Vernon explained. He turned his attention back to Joshua. “ _Shua, baby, Daddy has to meet up with Aunt Sofia about Grandma and Grandpa._ ” This caught Joshua’s attention. Aunt Sofia was super nice to him and always snuck him sweets, and Grandma and Grandpa loved giving him plushies. If Daddy was visiting them, then it had to be for something important.

The little stared up at Vernon with wide eyes. “ _Daddy come back?_ ”

Vernon cracked a smile as he knelt and pressed a kiss against Joshua’s forehead. “ _Daddy will come back._ ” Joshua sniffled before removing his pastel pink pacifier and pressing a kiss against Vernon’s cheek. The caregiver took that as a sign he was good to head out the door.

Vernon stood back up and gave Seungkwan and Chan his attention. “Alright, he should be good for now.” He began to card his fingers through Joshua’s hair as the little cuddled up to him. “I should be gone for about an hour, maybe two. Shua’s already had a nap, so he’s just going to want to play. If he asks for juice, feel free to give it to him in his sippy cup.” Vernon opened his mouth to say more, but his phone went off. He fished it out of his pocket and glanced down at it before sighing.

“Hey, if you need to go now, go on ahead,” Seungkwan urged.

“It’s not like we haven’t taken care of Shua before,” Chan reminded.

Vernon let out a small sigh before nodding. He leaned down and pressed another kiss against Joshua’s forehead. “ _Daddy will be back soon._ ” Before Joshua could attempt to protest again, Vernon made his way out the door.

The second Joshua let out a whimper, Seungkwan and Chan were by his side, bright smiles on their faces. Seungkwan gently pulled the little onto his lap. “Aw, Shua, don’t be upset. You’re with Kwannie and Channie.”

“ _Wan’ Daddy,_ ” Joshua whimpered.

Seungkwan cooed while Chan looked confused. “It’s okay, baby. Your daddy will be home real soon.”

Joshua sniffled. “ _Di’ney?_ ”

Chan smiled. “We can watch Disney.” This instantly got Joshua to perk up, crawling as quickly as he could over to the couch. The two babysitters chuckled, fond expressions. 

After about an hour of watching Princess and the Frog, Joshua suddenly felt thirsty. Since dinner was soon, the little knew it was time for apple juice in his blue sippy cup. He glanced over at Chan. Seungkwan had run off to make a phone call a few minutes ago. “ _Channie,_ ” Joshua muttered.

Chan perked up before smiling down at the little. “What is it, Shua?”

“ _Juice, p'ease,_ ” Joshua requested.

Chan chuckled. He could thankfully understand that much. “Of course, Shua. What kind of juice do you want?”

“ _Appie!_ ” Joshua chirped. Chan blanched. He couldn’t understand the word. It sounded like a lot of other words. Joshua frowned. “ _Channie, appie p’ease?_ ”

The babysitter fought back a sigh as he smiled at the little, silently wishing that Seungkwan would hurry up. He understood enough English that he could translate for Chan. “Come on, Shua. Let’s get you some juice.” The babysitter stood up before helping Joshua onto his feet.

Once the two were in the kitchen, Joshua plopped himself down on the ground, smiling at Chan with bright eyes. Chan opened the fridge, staring at the cartons of juice. He was so confused. “Shua, baby, do you think you could show Channie which juice you want?”

Joshua frowned and pointed at the fridge. “ _Appie juice, Channie._ ” Chan turned back around, confused. 

As the babysitter continued scouring the fridge for what he thought the little was saying, Joshua was beginning to get fussy. It never took Daddy or Kwannie this long to get his juice. They both knew what he wanted. He thought Channie knew, too.

After what felt like forever to the little, Chan finally stepped away from the fridge with a carton in his hand. Joshua smiled, happy he was finally getting his juice. “ _T’ank ‘ou, Channie!_ ”

Chan smiled down at the little. He was able to understand that much whenever Joshua spoke English. Joshua watched, his smile faltering, as Chan grabbed his pink sippy cup. He wanted his blue one. “ _Channie! No pink!_ ”

Chan paused, glancing down at the little. “Not the pink one?” Joshua nodded his head. Chan put the cup back up before frowning. “Which one?”

“ _B’ue!_ ” Joshua chirped. 

Chan’s brow furrowed. “Blue or new?” 

Joshua whined, tears of frustration forming in his eyes. “ _B’ue, Channie!_ ” 

Chan bit his lip, glancing back at the cupboard. While he did, Joshua’s eyes traveled to the carton that Chan had grabbed. The little was shocked. Chan had grabbed grape juice when Joshua had asked for an apple. The tears started streaming down his face as the frustration grew and grew. Joshua just wanted his daddy and his apple juice in the blue sippy cup. It was when Chan grabbed the new pastel yellow cup that Vernon had recently bought for the little that the floodgates finally broke.

Louds sobs erupted from the little, catching Chan off-guard. He set the cup down on the counter and immediately went to comfort the little. “What’s wrong, Shua? Do you need a change? Are you hungry?” Joshua let out a loud whine. He was already overwhelmed by the massive shift in routine. “Okay, okay, no questions.”

“What’s going on here?” Seungkwan questioned, rushing into the kitchen. 

Chan snapped his head up to look at Seungkwan. It was clear that he was confused and even a bit upset himself. “I was just getting Shua his juice when he started crying.”

Seungkwan glanced over at the counter before realization hit. He knelt in front of the still sobbing Joshua, a kind smile on his face. “Hey, Shua, can you look at Kwannie, or is that too much right now?” Joshua sniffled, giving Seungkwan his attention. “Thank you, Shua, doing such a good job. Now, can you tell Kwannie why you’re upset?”

“ _Too much,_ ” Joshua whimpered. Tears were still streaming down his face.

Seungkwan nodded. “Are you sad your daddy’s not here?” Joshua gave a small nod. He then pointed back at the counter. “Is the juice upsetting you too?” Joshua nodded again. Chan looked confused. “Could you maybe tell me and Channie why the juice is upsetting you?”

“ _Wan’ appie juice in b’ue sippy,_ ” Joshua muttered.

Chan stared at the duo, confused. “Hyung, what did he say? I’m not good at English. I know he’s saying the same thing, but I don’t understand.”

Joshua stared back at Chan with wide eyes. Seungkwan gave Chan a reassuring smile. “That’s okay, Chan." Seungkwan glanced down at the little, giving his head a soft pat. "He was wanting apple juice in his blue sippy.”

Chan's eyes widened in understanding. "Oh, that's what he was wanting. I'm so sorry, baby."

“Shua sowwy, Channie,” Joshua interrupted, shocking the two babysitters by speaking in Korean.

Chan gave the little a frown. “Why are you sorry, baby?”

Joshua’s frown deepened as he rubbed at his red eyes. “Channie no know En’ish.”

“Aw, Shua,” Chan cooed, kneeling to be on the same level as the little once again. “Shua, baby, you don’t have to be sorry. Channie might not be good at English, but that doesn’t mean you need to stop speaking it. That makes you comfy, and that’s perfectly alright. It’s also alright that you get overwhelmed. You have a routine, and you want to stick to it.”

Joshua sniffled. “ _Weally?_ ”

Seungkwan wrapped Joshua in a back hug, getting a squeal from the little. “Really, you little cutie!” Seungkwan ran his fingers up and down the little’s ribs. “Who’s a little cutie? Joshua’s a little cutie!”

“ _Kwannie, stop!_ ” Joshua pleaded, his giggles loud and clear throughout the room.

“ _I’ll save you, baby!_ ” Vernon shouted, running into the kitchen.

Joshua let out a loud squeal while Seungkwan ceased his tickling. “ _Daddy!_ ”

Vernon scooped Joshua into his arms. “ _How’s my baby boy?_ ” Joshua let out a small giggle, cuddling Vernon as best he could. The caregiver, as well as Chan and Seungkwan, couldn’t help but coo. “It seems my baby went into baby space.”

“Well, we did have a mix-up with the juice, which led to a meltdown,” Chan admitted.

Vernon glanced at the counter before nodding. “It’s okay, Chan. Did you still try to get it right?” Chan nodded, which earned him a smile from Vernon. “Then that’s all that matters.” 

Joshua let out a small whine, pouting at Vernon. The caregiver snickered. “ _Okay, baby, Daddy will get you your juice._ ” Joshua squealed, bouncing in his caregiver’s arms. The three friends glanced at each other, smiling. Everything was okay now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways! If y'all have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments. 
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	5. Always Be Our Big Boy (SKZ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from AGC: 
> 
> Hi! I love your work! Can you do a fic where Minho gets insecure about having to use diapers/pull-ups, but gets reassured by his caregivers that it’s okay? Thanks!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caregivers: Hyunjin (Mama) & Jisung (Papa)
> 
> Littles: Minho (2) & Chris (Infant)
> 
> I know that it's late and that this is short, but I don't care! This is one of the cutest one-shots I've written, and I wanted to post it now! So, whenever you're reading this, I hope you enjoy! I really am sorry about the short length, though. I did as much as I could.

Hyunjin couldn’t help but chuckle as he bounced Minho on his lap. “Who’s Mama’s cute kitty?”

Minho squealed. “Minnie is! Minnie’s cute kitty!”

Hyunjin’s smile grew. “That’s right!” The caregiver then began to tickle Minho’s sides. Minho let out a loud squeal as Hyunjin’s fingers mercilessly ran down his sides.

Jisung snickered as he walked into the living room with a gurgling Chris. “Is our little kitty getting a visit from the tickle monster?”

“Papa, help!” Minho pleaded, giggling between every other breath.

“Oh, Minnie, Papa wishes he could, but he has Chrissie,” Jisung responded, holding back more of his laughter.

“Mama!” Chris squealed, holding his hands out for Hyunjin. This was enough for the caregiver to stop tickling Minho long enough for the little to wiggle out of his grasp.

Minho giggled as he ran over to Jisung and Chris. He pressed a kiss against Chris’s cheek. “Thank you, Chrissie!”

“No thanks for Papa?” Jisung gasped.

Minho shook his head, a pout forming. “Papa let Mama tickle me.” After a moment, his pout deepened, and tears appeared in his eyes.

Hyunjin’s eyes widened. “Minnie, what’s wrong, baby?” Minho whined and hid his face in his hands. Hyunjin rushed from his spot on the couch and rushed over to Minho. 

When he tried to lift the little up, though, Minho struggled in his grasp. "No uppies! No uppies!"

“Whoa, Minnie, calm down, baby,” Jisung ordered, a calm tone in his voice.

Hyunjin frowned. "Mama won't pick you up, baby." 

Chris whined, reaching out for Minho. "Papa, Minnie." Jisung quietly and gently shushed the little, giving him a small bounce to calm him down. As sweet as it was, Minho needed some space, which little Chris would not give if allowed.

Hyunjin ran his fingers through Minho’s hair in an attempt to calm the little down. “My sweet little kitty, can you please tell Mama what’s wrong? I hate seeing you so upset.”

Minho sniffled, tears streaming down his face. “Need…Need change.”

Hyunjin and Jisung both let out a sigh of relief it wasn’t something worse and brought the little into a hug. “Aw, baby, did you wet your pull-up?” Jisung asked. Minho nodded as small sobs began to go past his lips.

Hyunjin lifted the little into his arms, rubbing circles on his back. "It's okay, baby. Mama's not upset. He's very glad that you told him." He glanced back at Jisung and Chris. “I’ll get our little kitty changed.”

“Minnie,” Chris whimpered.

Jisung gave the little in his arms a small smile. “Minnie will be just fine, baby. Now, let’s get you a bottle.” As Hyunjin walked off, he couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Chris squealing and attempting to kiss Jisung’s cheek with his paci in his mouth.

Hyunjin stepped into the nursery and over to the changing table. “Minnie, why didn’t you want Mama to know that you wet your pull-up?”

Minho covered his face with his hands as he was laid down on the table. “Cause of what Mama said.”

Hyunjin paused. He couldn’t remember saying anything negative. “What did Mama say, sweetie?”

“Mama said if Minnie wet his pull-up three times in a day, Minnie had to go back to diapies,” Minho whimpered. “And this is three.” The little’s pout deepened as tears slid down his cheeks. “Minnie’s doesn’t wanna be a baby, Mama.”

Hyunjin felt awful, but it was something that had been agreed upon by him and Minho when the little had been out of his headspace. As much as Minho liked being the older brother whenever he and Chris were little, he also knew that pull-ups were not as absorbent. In fact, it was nothing short of a miracle that Minho hadn’t wet through this pull-up.

The caregiver pulled Minho into a tight hug. “Minnie, my sweet kitty, just because Mama has to put you in a diaper doesn’t mean you’re a baby. You’re Mama’s big boy.”

Minho sniffled. “Really?”

“Really.” Hyunjin pulled back from the hug and smiled at the little. “You'll always be our big boy." After a moment, Hyunjin pressed a kiss against Minho's cheek. "Now, will you let Mama change you?” 

Even though his eyes were glassy from crying, Minho nodded. After a moment, he lied down on his back. Hyunjin’s smile grew, giving the little’s tummy a small tickle. The two’s giggles intertwined, and Hyunjin let out a small sigh. “There’s Mama’s good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways! If y'all have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments.
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	6. Music Can Be Hard (SVT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from AdoringMyNight:
> 
> Seungcheol is working alone in the studio, writing lyrics for an upcoming song when suddenly he's in little space. He starts to tear up because while little he has separation anxiety and is trying to remember how to call his members when Jun, who had been practicing a dance with the performance team, comes in. Jun goes into little space too and comforts the other, completely forgetting they have caregivers in the company until the rest of the performance team come into the studio and take them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caregivers: Minghao (Baba) & Chan (Appa)
> 
> Littles: Seungcheol (2), Jun (4), Soonyoung (5)
> 
> Again, I'm sorry this is so short! I'm really enjoying all of these prompts, though! They're so much fun to write! That being said...keep an eye out for some new stuff from my other stories soon.

Seungcheol let out a small groan of annoyance as he stared at the pad of paper on his lap. He had been having a rather easy time writing lyrics. However, after almost two hours of relatively good lyrical flow, his brain suddenly shut off. He couldn’t think of anything to write.

The leader let out a sigh. “Maybe I should just call it a day. I am tired…” Seungcheol massaged his temples in a vain attempt to conjure some sort of idea. As he did, his thoughts drifted off to home.

Jeonghan and Joshua had both woken up little that morning, and they had been very eager to play with Seungcheol. However, Seungcheol had not been little. Well…he had mostly not been little. Admittedly, Seungcheol had had to repress his headspace a bit when he woke up, but that was because he genuinely wanted to write some lyrics today. Now, all the leader could think of was being at home and playing dress-up with Hannie and Shua.

He blinked. Seungcheol’s thumb had somehow made its way into his mouth, and his clothes now felt really uncomfortable and itchy. He looked around the room, ready to ask one of his caregivers to help him when he realized something. He was alone.

The little let out a small whimper. He knew that he had come to the studio while big, but he wanted one of his caregivers with him. A pout formed on his lips as his head snapped around. “Papa! Mommy! ‘ewe ‘chu?!” He sniveled as tears formed in his eyes. An awful thought hit the little. “Cheo’ bad?” 

That had to be the reason his caregivers weren’t here. He had to have done something so bad to make his caregivers not want him anymore. Seungcheol let out a sob at the thought. Then he remembered big Seungcheol’s phone. Small sobs escaping his lips, the little fumbled to get the phone out of his pocket. However, even with the phone in his hands, Seungcheol didn’t know how to operate it when little. The little sniffled before breaking down.

Just as Seungcheol’s sobs started becoming broken with gasps, he heard a knock on the door. “Who’s it?”

The door creaked open, and Jun peeked his head into the room. “Hyung?”

Seungcheol let out a small sob, making grabby hands at Jun. “Junnie!” The younger’s eyes widened. He rushed into the studio and pulled Seungcheol into a tight hug.

“Hey, Junnie’s here, Cheollie,” the dancer muttered. “I’m here.”

“Wan’ ‘addies!” Seungcheol sobbed.

Jun tried to hold back his headspace as he held his brother. “Well, Minghao and Chan are here with me.” 

Seungcheol let out a small gasp, pulling back to stare up at Jun. “Baba and Appa?”

Jun nodded, a smile appearing on his lips. “Yep, Baba and Appa are here! Soonie’s here too!” Seungcheol’s tears stopped almost as quickly as they started as a bright smile broke out across his face.

“Baba and Appa!” He squealed. The little stuck his thumb into his mouth, making Jun frown. Seungcheol cocked his head to the side when he saw that. “What w’ong, Junnie?” 

Jun, beginning to feel little himself from being around a little Seungcheol, pouted. “Baba, Appa, and everyone say thumbs are icky.” He attempted to pry Seungcheol’s thumb out of his mouth, but his brother jerked away. “Cheolie! Thumbs are icky!”

Seungcheol shook his head, letting out a loud whine. “No paci, Junnie!”

“What’s going on here?” Minghao questioned, entering the studio with Chan and Soonyoung. “We could hear you guys from down the hall.”

Jun spun around to face the caregiver with a pout on his face. “Baba, Cheolie’s sucking his thumb.”

Surprise flashed across Minghao’s and Chan’s faces while Soonyoung broke out into a bright smile. “You and Cheolie are little too! That’s why Baba and Appa wanted to come finds you, Junnie.”

“And it seems we found our little Cheolie also,” Chan cooed, walking over to the baby of the three littles. He bent down and gave a small frown. “Now, Cheolie, what have we said about sucking your thumb?”

“No paci,” Seungcheol whimpered. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand as more tears sprung up.

Chan ran a hand through the little’s hair. “It’s okay, Cheolie. We went ahead and called the manager, so a car should be by soon to pick us up. Then, we can go home and Appa can help you get all comfy.”

Cheol seemed to brighten up at that promise. “P’ay wit’ Hannie and Shua?”

“You can play with them as much as you want, baby,” Minghao responded. He smiled at Jun and Soonyoung. “And you two can play with Wonwoo when we get home if he’s feeling little.”

The two littles cheered, beginning to bounce around out of excitement. This earned a loud giggle from Cheol. If Minghao and Chan felt their hearts melt, they managed to not show it as they wrangled their three boys up to get going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways! If y'all have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments.
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	7. From Practice to Playtime (SVT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from soons_hoons:
> 
> i wanna see svt try to practice, but they noticed that soonyoung was starting to slip (which he did) and it caused all the other littles to slip too which led to practice just being playtime with littles
> 
> Request from cracktaekook:
> 
> amazing award winning show stopping truly doing gods work with this!!!! pls pls pls could u write little jeonghan it can be ANYTHING just pls no use of the word daddy :-) pls and thank u uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caregivers: Minghao (Baba), Mingyu (Puppy), Seokmin (Mommy), Seungkwan (Mama), Vernon (Papa), Chan (Appa)
> 
> Littles: Seungcheol (2), Jeonghan (Infant), Joshua (Infant), Jun (4), Soonyoung (5), Wonwoo (2), Jihoon (3)
> 
> Two requests in one oneshot! I hope you both, as well as the rest of you, enjoyed this!

The moment all of the littles woke up, the caregivers knew they would be in for a fun time during dance practice today. While all of the littles had woken up big, they had also woken up very grumpy. While this wasn’t anything new for Jeonghan or Jihoon, for Jun and Soonyoung, that was usually an indicator that they wanted to slip but were holding back. And it showed when dealing with their hyungs in the morning.

“Hyung, please,” Chan pleaded. He was standing in the doorway of Jeonghan’s room, having caught the little before he could escape to the kitchen.

“Chan, I’m not little,” Jeonghan retorted. “I’m not wearing a diaper to dance practice!”

“But what if you slip while we’re there,” Chan countered. Jeonghan bit his lip, eyes casting away from the caregiver. Chan sighed. “Look, Jeonghan hyung, we’re already having to pack a bag for Jun and Soonyoung just in case. How about I pack changing supplies for you and Shua just in case?” Jeonghan pondered the thought before giving a small nod.

Downstairs, Seungkwan was not faring any better since Soonyoung and Jihoon were bickering over breakfast. The caregiver ran a hand through his hair out of frustration as it continued. “We’ve been eating cereal for the last week!” Jihoon argued. “We should have something different!”

“We don’t have time to make something different,” Soonyoung claimed. “It took us all an hour to get ready, and some of us aren’t even done because _someone_ had to take twenty minutes in the shower!” That was when Seungkwan knew he should step in.

“Hyungs, there’s a solution to this!” He interjected. The two snapped their heads in his direction, glaring at him for daring to interrupt their argument. Seungkwan internally sighed. “Jihoon hyung, Soonyoung hyung’s right. We don’t have time to make something for breakfast.” He gave a pointed glare at the smug-looking boy. “That does not mean it’s Jihoon hyung’s fault, though. He took a while, but so did Minghao hyung and myself. If you’re going to insult him, insult us too.”

The two boys pouted, and if they didn’t have dance practice, Seungkwan would have scooped them up into hugs and coddled them. However, they did have dance practice, so Seungkwan had to treat them like his hyungs and not his sweet babies.

The caregiver sighed. “Look, hyungs, we’re all off for the next three days, and Manager-nim promised we wouldn’t have any surprises pop up; so that means three days with freshly made breakfast.” The two seemed pleased with the compromise, which pleased Seungkwan.

Getting everyone into the three vans and driving to the company building to practice was peaceful enough. The managers gave all of the caregiver curious looks, more or less asking if they needed the day off for the littles. However, all of the caregivers responded in the same way. They would be fine.

It was about an hour into dance practice that they realized they would not be fine. Soonyoung had been teetering on the edge of his headspace since he woke up. That was apparent during his argument with Jihoon. However, that could be said about any of the littles that morning.

What caught the caregivers’ attention was the fact Soonyoung had not been focusing as much as he normally did during practice. It started off small. During stretches, Soonyoung had been talking about random things with Mingyu and pestering Jun and Jihoon. However, he still managed to stay big. What tipped everything over the edge was when dance practice was an hour in.

They had running through the choreography for Getting Closer. It had been right at the part where Soonyoung was supposed to leap into the air when he missed the landing, falling flat on his face. The music stopped in an instant as everyone rushed to his side.

“Hyung, are you okay?” Seokmin questioned, a worried expression on his face.

Soonyoung was helped into a sitting position by Jun and Vernon. As far as Seokmin could tell, Soonyoung wasn’t bleeding anywhere. He would just have a nasty bruise on his forehead and where his arms took the hit. However, with the way his bottom lip was quivering, Seokmin knew right away what was about to happen.

The little let out a loud sob before throwing himself into Seokmin’s arms. “Mommy! It hurts! Soonie’s head hurts!” Sobs wracked Soonyoung’s body as the caregiver started rubbing soothing circles.

“Oh, my little tiger, it’s okay,” Seokmin soothed. “Mommy’s here.”

“Mama!” Soonyoung sobbed.

In an instant, Seungkwan was right by Seokmin’s side and running his fingers through the little’s hair. “Oh Hoshi, you got such a nasty boo-boo, didn’t you?” Seungkwan cooed. Soonyoung sniffled and nodded. “My sweet boy, Mama’s so sorry. Do you want a ‘nana milk?”

Soonyoung perked up and hastily wiped at his tears. “I want a ‘nana milk, Mama.”

The caregivers quickly had their attention taken by Seungcheol as he let out a loud whine. “Wan’ ‘nana mil’ too!”

“Woo too,” Wonwoo whimpered, tears pricking his eyes.

“Aw, my sweet babies,” Seungkwan cooed, going over to the two and cuddling them. “We brought enough ‘nana milk for all of you.” Jihoon pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. “Hoonie, we brought strawberry milk for you and the twins.”

The smallest of the littles instantly cheered up. “Yay! T’ank you, Mama!”

Chan and Vernon both tuned out when they felt small tugs on their shirts. They turned around to see Jeonghan and Joshua standing there, hands intertwined and nervous expressions on their faces. “Everything okay, hyungs?” Vernon asked.

Jeonghan scratched the back of his neck, uncertain of how to respond. “Could…Could you maybe, uh…” Chan and Vernon shared a look before nodding. When they turned their attention back to the littles, soothing smiles appeared on their faces.

Chan approached Jeonghan while Vernon dealt with Joshua, both of them lifting the littles onto their hips. “Aw, is my little Hannie needing his appa?” Chan cooed. He tickled Jeonghan under his chin, earning a giggle from the little. “Because appa is sure needing his little Hannie.”

Meanwhile, Vernon was pressing kisses all over Joshua’s face, eliciting several giggles from the boy. “Aren’t you the cutest thing?” Joshua nodded, still giggling. Vernon snickered. “Who’s my cute little angel? Joshie’s my cute little angel!”

“Pa!” Joshua gurgled before giving Vernon a sloppy kiss. The caregiver chuckled.

“Shu!” Jeonghan giggled, reaching out for the boy. Chan and Vernon both set the boys down on the ground, allowing the two littles to instantly wrap each other in tight hugs.

Chan knelt down in front of the two littles. “Do our little boys want to get nice and comfy?” The boys nodded almost in unison, making Vernon break into a large smile.

Minghao felt a small tug on his sleeve as Jun joined his side. He cracked a smile, wrapping the little into a side hug. “How’s my mochi doing?”

Jun giggled. “I’m okay, Baba.” He snuggled into Minghao’s side. “I’m tired.”

“Aw, I’m sorry, mochi,” Minghao replied, running his fingers through Jun’s hair. He gently guided the boy over to a wall before sitting down, bringing Jun down with him. He then let the little slump against him.

They stayed there for a few minutes until Seokmin came over with a sippy cup filled with banana milk. “Hey, Junnie, how’s Mommy’s mochi?”

“Tired,” Jun muttered.

Seokmin frowned. “Oh no, you’re tired?” Jun nodded. “Well, then I guess we’ll just have to wait until you’re more awake for your ‘nana milk.”

Jun instantly perked up. “I’m not that tired, Mommy.” The caregivers chuckled as Seokmin passed the cup over to Jun. “Thank you, Mommy.”

“Puppy, Soonie’s being a meanie!” Jihoon claimed, running to hide behind Mingyu. However, the caregiver simply picked Jihoon up and rested the smaller boy on his hip.

Soonyoung ran up to Mingyu and Jihoon, panting a bit. “Am not! Jihoonie’s just being a baby!”

“Am not,” Jihoon whimpered.

“Could one of you tell Puppy what happened?” Mingyu inquired, cutting the boys off before an argument could truly get underway.

“Soonie tried takin’ sippy!” Jihoon tattled.

Mingyu turned his attention to little standing before him. Soonyoung frowned. “I wanted to try strawberry milk…”

“Soonie, the strawberry milk was packed for Hoonie and the twins,” Mingyu explained, keeping his voice calm yet stern. “You know the ‘nana milk makes Hoonie have a tummy ache.” He placed his hand on Soonyoung’s shoulder. “You’re the big brother, Soonie. You can’t go trying to take Jihoon’s milk like that.”

Soonyoung gave a small nod. “I’m sorry, Hoonie.” Jihoon stared down at Soonyoung before wriggling in Mingyu’s grasp.

“You want down, Hoonie?” Mingyu asked. Jihoon nodded, suckling on his sippy cup. The caregiver let Jihoon down, chuckling.

“Want to play, Hoonie?” Soonyoung inquired. Jihoon nodded, smiling behind the straw of his cup.

Seungkwan sat in the corner, Seungcheol’s and Wonwoo’s heads resting on his lap. “Mama, paci p’ease?” Wonwoo requested.

“Aw, baby, Mama left your pacis at home,” Seungkwan admitted. When the two littles stared up at the caregiver with wide pleading eyes, he sighed. “You can nurse if you want.”

“T’ank ‘ou, Mama!” They shouted, smiles instantly taking over their faces.

Seungkwan smiled, lifting up his shirt to let the two boys nurse. As they did, Seungkwan looked throughout the practice room. Jihoon, Jun, and Soonyoung were all playing tag together with Minghao and Seokmin. Vernon and Chan were both playing peek-a-boo with Jeonghan and Joshua, both of the babies giggling. The caregiver let out a sigh of content. This was going to be a good day. Chaotic, but good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways! If y'all have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments.
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	8. Mother's Day (SKZ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Loki_05:
> 
> WHY CANT I PUT MORE KUDOS THIS IS REALLY GOOD  
> Also this is just an idea but could you make one where it's mother's day and the little prepare a surprise for Hyunjin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caregivers: Hyunjin (Mama), Jisung (Papa), Felix (Bubba), Seungmin (Daddy), Jeongin (Appa)
> 
> Littles: Chris (Infant), Minho (3-4), Changbin (2-3)
> 
> Even though it's a few days early, I just want to say happy Mother's Day to any fellow caregivers reading this.  
> (edited to remove Woojin)

Felix let out a small groan as he searched through Amazon. “ _It has to be perfect,_ ” he muttered.

“Bubba!” Chris squealed, crawling towards the caregiver. Felix smiled, lifting the blonde little onto his lap.

“Bubba, wha’chu doin’?” Changbin asked, sitting down by Felix’s legs. He stuck his thumb in his mouth despite the fact his pacifier was dangling from its clip.

Felix chuckled, gently pulling the little’s thumb from his mouth and replacing it with the paci. “Binnie, you know you need to use your paci, baby.” Changbin let out a small whine, but he suckled on his paci nonetheless. “As for what I’m doing…I’m trying to find my mom a gift.”

“Is it g’ammy’s biwfday?!” Changbin exclaimed.

“Grammy?!” Minho squealed, running into the room. “Is Grammy’s birthday soon?!”

Felix sighed. “It’s not Grammy’s birthday, boys.”

Changbin frowned. “Why gettin’ gif’?”

“Mother’s Day is coming up,” Felix explained. When Changbin and Minho gave the caregiver confused looks, Felix had to hold back his coos. “Well, boys, Mother’s Day is when people show their moms how much they love them.”

Minho gasped, eyes sparkling. “Like Parents’ Day?”

Felix nodded as a bright smile broke out across his face. “Like Parents’ Day, but just for Mommies.”

“Mama!” Chris squealed, catching a glimpse of Hyunjin as he entered the living room.

The other littles smiled as Hyunjin joined them. “What’s going on over here?”

Felix snickered. “I’m explaining Mother’s Day to the boys.”

“Bubba’s gettin’ Grammy a gift,” Minho reported.

Hyunjin nodded, a look of understanding on his face. “Maybe you could get her plates like the ones she gave us.”

Felix raised an eyebrow. “You mean the ones that got broken?”

“We’ve said we’re sorry!” Jeongin shouted from the kitchen.

Felix shook his head as he turned his focus back to his laptop. “Whatever I pick, it has to be special.” Minho’s eyes widened before tugging on Changbin’s sleeve. He looked up at Minho, who pointed towards the playroom that the caregivers had made for the littles.

“We’re gonna go play,” Changbin announced, grabbing Minho’s hand.

Chris gasped and clapped his hands together. “P’ay!”

Hyunjin gave the older littles a stern but kind look. “Can Chris join you?”

“Course, Mama!” Minho responded, a pout forming on his face. "Chrissie is our brother!”

Hyunjin chuckled before walking over to the little and pecking his lips. “Mama knows. I just want to make sure you’re including your brothers.” He then ruffled Minho’s hair, earning a squeal from the smaller. “Now, go play!” Changbin and Minho rushed off. Chris crawled after them.

When the three littles were in the playroom and Minho had shut the door behind Chris, Changbin sat down. “P’ay now?”

Minho shook his head. “No, we’re not gonna play now. We hafta talk about Mommy Day.”

“Why?” Changbin whined, giving his pacifier a sulky suckle.

“Cause we hafta get something for Mama!” Minho argued.

Changbin frowned. “What we get Mama?”

“Big Binnie and Minnie can go to the store and get somethin’!” Minho smiled brightly at his brothers. “We gotta do this for Mama!” Changbin was silent for a moment before nodding. Chris just squealed, crawling over to Minho and making grabby hands. Minho lifted Chris into his arms. “We can do it!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“What did we get ourselves into?” Minho questioned, looking through all the Mother’s Day cards online.

Changbin let out a snort. “You’re the one who insisted on getting Hyunjin a Mother’s Day gift.”

Minho gave the younger a playful glare. “That was Minnie’s suggestion.”

“What was Minnie’s suggestion?” Chris inquired, stepping into the office.

“Getting Hyunjin a Mother’s Day gift,” Changbin clarified.

Chris cocked an eyebrow. “You’re going through with that?”

“Why not?” Minho responded, eyes locked on his computer. “Whenever we’re in little space, Hyunjin’s the best Mama we could have.”

“Well…why not make him something?” Chris suggested.

Minho snapped his gaze away from the computer and over to his hyung. “What now?”

Chris giggled, practically flopping down on the couch in the office. He pulled his legs onto the couch and crossed them before grabbing a pillow and cuddling it. “You could make Jinnie a card. That way it can be exactly what you want, and it’s extra special.”

Minho cracked a smile. “That’s perfect, Chris.”

“It’s no problem, hyungie.” Chris started bouncing in place on the couch.

Changbin chuckled as he stood up and walked over to Chris. “Hey, buddy, you want me to go get Mama?”

Chris nodded furiously, his smile growing. “Wanna play with Mama!”

“I hear a little koala,” Hyunjin teased, poking his head into the office. Minho quickly shut down the browser he was on, switching over to YouTube, as Hyunjin entered the room.

“Mama!” Chris cheered. He scrambled to get off the couch but fell right on his bottom. His bottom lip started to quiver. However, before a sob could even leave his lips, Hyunjin was cooing over him and coddling him. The other two littles couldn’t help but smile at the scene. Making cards for Hyunjin would be super easy.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Hyunjin was awoken by the sound of Chris crying, “Mama!” The caregiver was immediately out of his bed and rushing to the nursery in the apartment, throwing the door open to see a little Chris crying his eyes out in his crib. He rushed over to the little, lowered the bars, and lifted Chris into his arms.

“It’s okay, Chrissie,” Hyunjin cooed. “Mama’s here. Mama’s here.” After a few minutes, the little giggled as Minho let out a small gasp. Hyunjin glanced back at Minho as the other boy shot out of bed. “Minho, kitten, what’s up?”

“It’s Sunday!” Minho cheered, digging around under his bed. Hyunjin cocked an eyebrow, highly confused.

Changbin groaned and sat up. He shot a small glare at Minho. “Minnie, too loud!”

“It’s Sunday, Binnie!” Minho restated. Changbin was out of his bed in an instant, helping Minho search for something under his bed.

Jisung entered the room, tired and confused. “Why are the boys being so loud?”

“And why are they so excited that it’s Sunday?” Seungmin questioned, joining them all.

Changbin smiled. “Is Mommy’s Day!”

All of the caregivers paused, confused looks on their faces. Hyunjin was especially confused. “Mommy’s Day?”

“Okay, it seems we’re having an early morning meeting in the nursery,” Felix grumbled, stumbling into the nursery with Jeongin practically attached to him.

“Yeah, Mommy’s Day,” Minho confirmed. His expression lightened up. “Found ‘em, Binnie!”

Felix raised an eyebrow before chuckling. “Aw, boys, that’s so sweet. Did you make something for Mama?”

“Why would they make something for me?” Hyunjin muttered.

“It’s Mother’s Day today,” Felix reminded.

Minho nodded. “Mhm! And me and Binnie and even Chrissie made you these!” He held out three homemade cards. They were the kind made of construction paper and covered in stickers, glitter, and marker. Changbin rushed to grab his cards from Minho’s hand and give them to Hyunjin. Minho sheepishly gave his and Chris’s. “Chrissie wanted to give his to you, Mama, but he’s too little today.”

Hyunjin stared at the cards in his hand, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. “Mama wike ‘em?” Changbin inquired, giving his pacifier a small suckle.

“I love them, babies,” Hyunjin whimpered. “I haven’t even read them, and I love them already.”

“Then why are you crying?” Minho asked.

Hyunjin sniffled as he gave the boys a watery smile. “Because I’m just so happy to have you four as my littles.”

Chris gave Hyunjin’s cheek a sloppy kiss before giggling. “Mama!” He giggled a bit before snuggling into Hyunjin. “Lub’ ‘ou, Mama.”

“Binnie ‘ove Mama!” Changbin squealed, throwing his arms around Hyunjin and Chris.

Minho joined in the hug, a bright smile on his face. “We love you, Mama!”

With tears still streaming down his face, Hyunjin cuddled his boys close as best as he could. “Mama loves you all.”

“What are we, chopped liver?” Seungmin commented, a smirk on his face.

Jeongin rolled his eyes before lightly hitting his boyfriend on the chest. “Oh shush, let Hyunjin have his moment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways! If y'all have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments.
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	9. Three is Better Than Two (SKZ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Hwiyounicorn:
> 
> Changbin was the last one to admit being a little. He knew they wouldn’t have anything against it, since they already took care of two littles, but he was scared of being a burden. Like, three littles was too much. So avoided telling them for a while, sometimes even getting teary eyed because of having to suppress his little space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caregivers: Felix (Bubba)
> 
> Littles: Minho (3), Changbin (5)
> 
> (Others are mentioned but not shown explicitly)
> 
> I'm so sorry this is so short and took so long! Writer's block sucks sometimes. I hope I did your request justice despite that, though!

Changbin knew that he could tell them. Deep down, he knew.

Many months back, his hyungs had told the rest of the group about being age regressors. All five members of the maknae line instantly hopped on board to take care of their hyungs. Changbin, however, was afraid. It wasn’t of rejection but the thought of being a burden.

You see, when Changbin regressed, he was often like a shy five-year-old. Changbin was afraid of being a burden. Even with five caregivers, three littles, two being extremely young in their headspaces, would be a lot. And so, Changbin repressed his headspace whenever he could.

It was a late afternoon when Changbin stumbled into the apartment he and his boyfriends shared. “I’m home!” He called out as he gently took off his shoes. When Changbin did not receive a response back, a big smile broke out across his face. He was home alone.

Changbin rushed to his room and shut the door behind him. As he slipped into his headspace, the little reached under his bed for his box of little supplies. The supplies he had were rather simple. He only needed toy cars, plushies, coloring books, and his blankie. He didn’t need any protection nor did he need a paci. Despite this, he was afraid of being a burden on the caregivers. Once out of his uncomfortable big clothes and into a pair of cotton pastel blue shorts and a pastel yellow shirt with a bunny over the left breast, Changbin grabbed Gyu and started coloring.

Felix toed his shoes off as he entered the apartment with Minho, who was little at the moment, pausing when he saw Changbin’s shoes were already there. “What’s wrong, Bubba?” Minho inquired.

Felix cracked a smile. “Changbin’s home, baby.”

Minho gasped and started to bounce up and down. “Can I play with Binnie hyung, Bubba?”

“Well, we’re just going to have to go ask him,” Felix replied, his smile growing. Before the caregiver could even say anything, Minho was running off to his and Changbin’s bedroom. Felix chuckled.

“Binnie hyung, wanna play with me?!” Minho shouted before throwing open the door. His eyes widened as Felix heard a loud yelp from Changbin. The caregiver rushed over to Minho’s side, and his eyes widened. Changbin was cuddling Gyu and a baby blue blanket the caregiver had never seen before, while a coloring book and crayons sat before the boy. Changbin stared at the two before him, uncertain of how to respond. Felix, however, did.

The caregiver stepped into the room and knelt down in front of the newly exposed little. “Hey, Binnie, what are you coloring, buddy?”

“I…It’s a Pikachu,” Changbin muttered, clutching Gyu and his blankie closer to him. Tears pricked his eyes.

“Aw, what’s wrong, buddy?” Felix reached up to wipe away the boy’s tears when Changbin flinched. “Binnie…do you think I’m going to hurt you?” Changbin was unmoving. Felix frowned. “Why do you think that?”

Changbin whimpered. “I…I’m not suppose’ta be a little.”

“Says who?” Felix questioned.

“Me and Chrissie want Binnie to be little,” Minho interrupted.

Changbin snapped his gaze over to the other little, who was still standing in the doorway. “Really?” Minho gave a curt nod.

“And all the caregivers would love to have you be our little as well,” Felix admitted.

“I won’t be too much?” Changbin whispered.

Felix pulled the boy into a small hug, rubbing comforting circles on his back. “You would never be too much, Binnie. Little or not, you’re our boyfriend. We love you and want the best for you.” The two stayed like that for a moment before Minho let out a small whine.

“Bubba, can Minnie play with Binnie?” Minho pleaded.

Felix pulled back from the hug to get a good look at Changbin. “Well, Binnie, do you?” Changbin nodded so quickly that Felix was afraid of the boy straining his neck. “Well, why don’t you boys get set u in the living room?” Changbin sprung up, Gyu and the blankie still in his hands, and rushed over to Minho’s side. Felix watched with a fond look as the two littles rushed away. Their family now had another addition, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways! If y'all have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments.
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	10. Fun in the Sun (SVT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from AdoringMyNight:
> 
> SVT have a free day all together, which they plan to spend at the pool. All the littles are in their headspaces, which means that the caregivers have to keep a watchful eye on them to make sure the littlest ones don't drown. Being fearful of that happening they put floaties on the littles as a precautionary measure, making some of them upset and even leading to 1 or 2 tantrums. Don't know what to put after that, but I do know that I want them to eat ice cream when the sun is setting :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caregivers: Minghao (Baba), Mingyu (Puppy), Seokmin (Mommy), Seungkwan (Mama), Vernon (Papa), Chan (Appa)
> 
> Littles: Seungcheol (2), Jeonghan (Infant), Joshua (Infant), Jun (4), Soonyoung (5), Wonwoo (2), Jihoon (3)
> 
> This one is a bit disjointed, but I really like it! It was fun to write this little cute oneshot!

The moment the boys were told they would get to return to the house from “Going Seventeen TTT” for a special, all of the littles were quick to start begging and pleading for a chance to go swimming in the pool. And who were the caregivers to say no to their boys. The plan was that the boys would spend the first two days of their stay filming, and then they would have the rest of the week to do what they wanted.

On the morning of their first free day, Chan was awoken by constant poking and giggling. Upon opening his eyes, he saw Jeonghan and Joshua both were already awake. They were taking turns poking Chan’s cheeks, which led to a bout of giggles from both boys every time.

Chan sat up, smiling at the littles. “Good morning, babies. Are you enjoying poking Appa’s face?”

“Ah!” Jeonghan gurgled. He clumsily reached forward and hugged Chan. The caregiver chuckled, giving Jeonghan a light pat on the back.

“I take it that’s a yes,” Chan cooed. He pressed a quick kiss against Jeonghan’s cheek before helping Joshua onto his lap. “And how are you doing, Shua?” The little in question giggled and gurgled. Chan gave a small nod as if he was having a conversation with little Joshua. “Is that so?”

“Glad to see I made the right choice leaving the babies with you,” Vernon commented. Jeonghan was quick to detach himself from Chan and crawl over to the edge of the bed. He was gurgling “pa” over and over as he did. Vernon chuckled, lifting the little off the bed. “Hello, Hannie, how is Papa’s baby?”

Chan’s smile grew as he bounced “Aren’t they just adorable?” He gave Joshua’s tummy a light tickle. “How about we get these cuties some breakfast then get them ready for the pool?”

It took an hour, but the caregivers managed to get all of the littles fed and properly dressed for the pool. Once outside, with the exception of Jeonghan and Joshua, all of the littles prepared to jump into the pool when Seungkwan whistled for their attention. The littles turned around to face a stern-looking Seungkwan and Seokmin. “Mama, Mommy, wanna play,” Jihoon whined. One raised eyebrow from Seokmin was enough to make the little stop whining.

“We have sunscreen, Mommy,” Jun argued, a small pout on his face.

Before either Seungkwan or Seokmin could respond, Mingyu stumbled outside with his arms full. “I got the floaties for the boys!”

“Not the floaties!” Soonyoung whined.

Hansol was quick to go to the boy’s side. “It’s just to be safe, Soonie.”

The little huffed. “But floaties are for babies!”

Jun cracked a frown as Minghao started sliding the floaties onto his arms. “I’m not a baby…”

“Soonie didn’t mean it when he said that, Junnie,” Minghao reassured, giving the little a smile.

Soonyoung’s pout didn’t leave his face as Seungkwan helped him put the floaties on. His eyes wandered over to Jeonghan and Joshua, who were being watched by Vernon and Chan. His eyes widened. “Hannie and Shua aren’t wearing floaties, and they are babies!”

“Well, Hannie and Shua will only be getting in the water with Papa and Appa, and they’re going to have those giant floaties around them the whole time,” Seungkwan retorted. Soonyoung frowned. That sounded nice, especially if he was with Mama. However, that was for the babies. Soonyoung wasn’t a baby. Seungkwan noticed the change in Soonyoung’s expression. “Mama can do that with you if you want, Soonie.”

Tears filled Soonyoung’s eyes. “I’m not a baby, though!” The little let out a small sob. Seungkwan cooed, pulling the little in for a hug. “Not a baby…”

“Of course, you aren’t,” Seungkwan reassured, rubbing circles on the little’s bare back. “Mama just wants to make sure you’re safe. I would hate to see you get hurt.”

Soonyoung sniffled. “But ‘m not a baby.” Seungkwan let out a small sigh. As much as he wanted to give in, he couldn’t.

“I know, Soonie, but you need to wear them.” The caregiver fought back a sigh as the little started sobbing, crocodile tears pouring from his eyes. “Soonie, Mama’s not going to let you swim until you have the floaties on and you’ve calmed down.” Seungkwan had to tighten his grip on the little as he attempted to fling himself onto the ground.

Seungcheol frowned as he watched his brother sobbing before glancing up at Mingyu. “Puppy, Soonie otay?”

“Soonie is just being fussy right now,” Mingyu stated, running a hand through the little’s hair. “All he needs is some time to calm down.”

“No fwoat!” Soonyoung protested, slipping further into his headspace.

Seungkwan cooed as he bounced the little on his lap. “Is my little tiger feeling smaller?” Soonyoung shook his head as tears streamed down his face. He tried forming a sentence, but it just came out as a string of babbles. Seungkwan stood up and started gently bouncing the little in his arms. “Aw, don’t be sad, baby. You’re my good little baby tiger, aren’t you?”

“Mama!” Soonyoung sobbed.

Jun carefully approached the two, a small frown painted on his face. “Is Soonie okay, Mama?”

“Soonie’s feeling smaller today, Junnie,” Seungkwan responded. He gave the little a reassuring smile. “You want to help Mama get Soonie into a swim diaper?” Jun nodded. As the trio headed inside, the other littles started going into the pool.

Wonwoo quietly approached Jihoon before splashing the smaller boy. He let out a peal of giggles as Jihoon turned around. “Hoonie wike kitty.”

Jihoon stared at Wonwoo for a moment before splashing him right back. Both of the littles laughed, earning smiles from the caregivers. When Seungkwan and Jun rejoined with a now happy and giggling Soonyoung, Minghao gave Jun a small hug. “Were you a good helper for Mama?”

“Uh-huh! I helped Mama give Soonie a change, and now I get to swim!” Jun stated, taking a breath after finishing his sentence. “Baba, can you play with me?”

“Of course, baby,” Minghao responded.

The day continued on with the caregivers and littles goofing around in the pool, only stopping for lunch, naps, changes, and dinner. As the sun started to set, Seokmin called the older littles out of the pool.

“Mommy, swim,” Seungcheol whined.

Seokmin pouted back at the little. “But if you keep swimming, then Mommy can’t give his boys ice cream.”

“Ice cweam!” Wonwoo cheered, doggy paddling out of the pool. Jeonghan and Joshua were already wrapped up in towels and perched on Chan’s and Vernon’s laps.

Seungkwan chuckled as he carried Soonyoung out of the pool. “Does Mama’s hamster want ice cream?”

“Ti-ti,” Soonyoung argued, a pout on his face.

“Of course, Mama’s tiger,” Seungkwan rephrased. He pressed kisses against the little’s cheeks before sitting down. He couldn’t help but smile as the littles ate their ice cream, the sun setting in the background. It was the end of a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways! If y'all have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments.
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	11. A Sulky Baby (The Boyz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from catfacekathryn:
> 
> Ah yay!! Sangyeon little he gets sulky after he loses rock paper scissors to clean up after a long and stressful day!! I got the idea after watching the second(?) episode of that thing where the boyz cooked stuff in their dorm (the series that gave rise to Hwall saying jesus take the wheel) I hope you enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caregiver: Hwall (Mommy), Haknyeon (Eomma), Eric (Daddy), Sunwoo (Appa)
> 
> Little: Sangyeon (1-2)
> 
> What is this? A second update this soon?! And for a fandom that I've never really written on before?! It must be opposite day! Seriously, though, I wouldn't get your hopes up on this two updates in one-day thing becoming a regular thing. This was just the writing faerie (My family heritage is Irish, sue me) finally visiting me after being away for too long! I am sorry this is so short, but it was so much fun to write!!! I hope y'all enjoy!

Sangyeon was maybe feeling a bit sulky. Just a bit…Okay, he was very sulky.

Because he had lost a game of rock-paper-scissors with Hwall, he now had to clean up the kitchen. He didn’t even cook dinner, but the stupid rule he and his four younger boyfriends had decreed that he had to clean the dishes. On top of this, he had been busy all day at work, which included several meetings with his employees and rival companies. He knew his boyfriends didn’t mean it out of malice, but it didn’t help his already bad mood. It also didn’t help that he was feeling little.

“Stupid Hwall cheating at rock-paper-scissors,” Sangyeon grumbled, scrubbing furiously at the dinner plate in hand.

“Be careful, hyung, or you might break something,” Eric teased as he entered the kitchen. He walked over to the fridge and pulled open the door.

Sangyeon snapped his head back to glare at the maknae. “Don’t mock me. I'm sulking.” He turned his attention back to the dishes. “This is stupid, anyway.”

“You wouldn’t be saying that if Hwall had lost,” Eric retorted. He stared at the fridge before chuckling. “How mad would you be if I had some yogurt?”

“Don’t you dare,” Sangyeon hissed. He was nearly done with the dishes. He just needed to do one more glass, and then he could slip. If he held off his headspace any longer, it would not be pretty.

However, as he watched Eric inch closer to the drawer where they kept the cutlery, a cup of yogurt in his hand, the little couldn’t hold it off. His day had been stressful and too long, and now his daddy was about to make him clean another dish.

Eric watched with wide eyes as Sangyeon fell to his knees and started sobbing loudly. “Daddy meanie!”

Sunwoo, Haknyeon, and Hwall rushed into the kitchen in an instant, worried looks on their face. “What happened?” Sunwoo questioned.

Hwall gave Eric a look that sent shivers down the younger’s spine. “What did you do?”

“I was teasing him by getting a spoon for my yogurt, hyung,” Eric responded, not wanting to make the man any angrier. Thankfully, Hwall’s expression softened incredibly at the explanation.

“Someone was just all tired, wasn’t he?” Hwall cooed, bending over and lifting the still sobbing little off the ground. “And Daddy’s joke didn’t land, did it?” Sangyeon shook his head. He attempted to stick his thumb in his mouth, but Hwall quickly intercepted.

“Mommy,” Sangyeon whined, tears still streaming down his face.

Haknyeon joined Hwall’s side and gently tickled the little under his chin. “Don’t be sad, baby. Mommy and Eomma will get you all comfy while Daddy and Appa finish things up.” Eric did not dare to argue with Haknyeon since, frankly, he was lucky to still be alive. Besides, it was only a couple of plates.

Once the two were done with the dishes, they got comfortable in the living room and opened up Disney plus. "What do you think Sangie's going to want to watch?" Sunwoo questioned. 

Eric hummed, uncertain himself as they perused the children's films. "He'll definitely want to watch a princess movie, though." Sunwoo nodded in agreement. Eventually, the two decided that their princess would more than likely want to watch Cinderella, which Eric was more than happy to watch alongside his baby.

Just as they got the film pulled up, Haknyeon and Hwall entered the living room with an all-dressed up Sangyeon. The little was dressed up in a pink onesie with a unicorn on the front, a purple tutu that stopped at his knees, and white ankle socks with lace around the top. On top of the adorable outfit, Sangyeon had his favorite plushie, a pink cat named Sparkles, and he was sucking on a glittery pink pacifier with white beads decorating the ring.

Sunwoo let out an exaggerated gasp. “Is that our little Sangie?" He rubbed his eyes, earning a giggle from the little. "It can’t be because I’m seeing a little princess.”

Sangyeon giggled, cuddling against Haknyeon’s chest. “Appa siw’y.”

“Well, Appa’s just being honest, Sangie,” Eric interjected. He held his arms out. “Now, can I hold the baby?”

Sangyeon peeked out at Eric before pouting behind his pacifier, making all of the caregivers coo. “Daddy meanie…”

“Aw, princess, Daddy’s so sorry,” Eric argued. “He would’ve never made that bad joke if he knew you were so close to slipping.” After a moment of staring at the caregiver intently, Sangyeon gently pointed at the ground, signaling Haknyeon to put the little down. Slowly but surely, Sangyeon stumbled his way over to the couch Eric was sitting on before plopping down beside him.

“P’incess fo’gives Daddy!” Sangyeon cheered. He then crawled onto Eric’s lap and cuddled him.

“He’s so cute, I swear I might pass out,” Sunwoo muttered.

Sangyeon gasped, spinning his head around to look at Sunwoo. “Appa, no!”

“Oh, princess, Appa didn’t mean it,” Hwall reassured, rushing over to the little and combing his fingers through Sangyeon’s hair. “Appa’s just being silly.”

Sunwoo leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Sangyeon’s cheek. “Our little princess is just so sweet."

“He really is,” Haknyeon cooed. “Even when he’s being a sulky baby.” The caregivers couldn’t help but chuckle while Sangyeon pouted behind his paci once again. The pout was quick to disappear as Sunwoo started the movie. Sangyeon was a sulky baby, but he was their sulky baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways! If y'all have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments.
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	12. Our Little Lamb (Astro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from littlebutterflyexplores42:
> 
> okay, astro (i'll try to keep this short lol--im guessing you know astro b/c there was a fic on your page with their tag? if im mistaken then rip me): dongmin shyly tugging at minhyuk's sleeve after that interview/variety show w the pacifiers (if you dont know what im talking about i can give you the link, but basically they had to guess sentences being spoken thru a pacifier in the mouth) and letting his cg know that he's slipped and once they get home minhyuk gives a sleepy minnie a bottle while minnie clings to his teddy bear n falls asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caregiver: Minhyuk (Appa) & Sanha (Eomma)
> 
> Little: Eunwoo (2)
> 
> I hope you don't mind the inclusion of Sanha. I just couldn't resist the idea of Sanha being an eomma! This was so much fun to write, and I'm so glad to have inspiration to write again. I just hope it lasts for a while.

The game was simple enough. Eunwoo and Sanha just had to say a phrase with a pacifier in their mouths and the others had to guess. When Sanha went, the little in Eunwoo couldn’t help but giggle at the sight of his Eomma wearing a bib and pacifier. The game itself wasn't all that difficult. The difficult part came when it was Eunwoo’s turn to put the items on. The bib on its own would have been enough to make Eunwoo slip. However, the addition of the pacifier made it near impossible to stay big.

After taking out the pacifier, the little felt himself growing smaller and smaller. He gently reached out for Minhyuk’s shirt and gently tugged on it. The younger glanced over at Eunwoo. “What’s wrong, hyung?” He asked, his voice low.

“Appa, sweepy,” Eunwoo muttered.

Minhyuk’s eyes widened before he quickly calmed down. “Baby, if you can pretend to be big for a few more minutes, you can be as little as you want.” Eunwoo pouted, but he gave a small nod. After a couple of minutes, the duo conducting the interview finished it off.

“Hyerim-ssi, Changkyun-ssi, thank you for conducting our interview,” Jinwoo stated, giving a small bow to the interviewers.

Hyerim smiled at the leader. “It was no problem at all. Thank you for giving me such an adorable sight.” Her eyes flickered over to Sanha and Eunwoo, who was trying to cling onto his other caregiver as best as possible.

Changkyun chuckled, walking over to Eunwoo and ruffling his hair. “He’s a shy little guy, isn’t he?”

Eunwoo whined and tried hiding behind Sanha. “Baby, don’t be shy,” Minhyuk reprimanded. He stepped over to Sanha and his little. “Changkyun-ssi just wants to say hello.”

“Eomma, Appa, sweepy,” Eunwoo whined.

Hyerim and Changkyun cooed while Minhyuk lifted the little into his arms. “Sounds like the little guy needs to go to bed,” Hyerim commented.

Minhyuk gave the little a small bounce. “Definitely.”

Sanha gently pressed a kiss against Eunwoo’s cheek. “Say bye-bye to noona and hyung, baby.”

“Bye-bye,” Eunwoo muttered, hiding his face in the crook of Minhyuk’s neck almost immediately afterward.

“He reminds me so much of my little baby,” Changkyun squealed. The group gave their finals thanks to the hosts before walking off to the car.

By the time the group was back at the dorm, Eunwoo was starting to get fussy. “Appa, Eomma, sweepy!”

“You just need to have a bath, little lamb,” Sanha argued. “Then Eomma and Appy can put you to bed.”

“It might have to be just Appa,” Moonbin interjected, dealing with a hyperactive Myungjin and Jinwoo. “I need a bit of help with these two!”

Minhyuk smiled down at Eunwoo. “Are you okay with just Appa?” Eunwoo nodded, a bright smile breaking out across his face. “Then let’s go, little lamb.” The caregiver walked to the bathroom, leaving Sanha and Moonbin to deal with the more hyperactive littles.

Minhyuk was quick to get a bubble bath going before undressing the little. Eunwoo giggled. “Appa, bubbas?”

Minhyuk chuckled. “Yes, baby, Appa put in bubbles.” He gently lifted the boy into the tub, and the little immediately started gently hitting the bubbles. “Aren’t you a cute baby?”

Eunwoo giggled and nodded. “’m cute!”

“Cheeky little lamb, aren’t you?” Minhyuk teased, giving the little’s sides a quick tickle. He was quickly doused in water by Eunwoo as the little giggled and attempted to pull away from Minhyuk. “Well, now that you’ve just helped Appa get all clean, he’s going to help you.”

Even though it took thirty minutes, and Minhyuk getting thoroughly soaked, Eunwoo was cleaned and taken to his bedroom.

“Alright, baby, Appa first needs to get changed since someone decided to keep splashing him,” the caregiver stated as he set Eunwoo down on the bed.

“Sowwy, Appa,” Eunwoo muttered.

Minhyuk grabbed the little’s pacifier, which was a pastel yellow with a lamb painted on the shield, and gently put it in the little’s mouth. “You’re okay, baby. Appa had to change anyways.” The little nodded, falling deeper into his headspace as he suckled on the paci. Eunwoo gently fell onto his back and let out little giggles. A smile graced his face as he caught sight of his stuffed lamb, Wooly, sitting on the pillow. He reached out for Wooly, but the plushie was just out of reach.

“Appa,” Eunwoo whimpered, attempting to stretch his arms further. Minhyuk glanced back at his baby as he finished getting changed into his pajamas. Eunwoo pouted, and tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

“Aw, baby, it’s okay,” Minhyuk reassured. He rushed over to the bed, grabbed Wooly, and handed the toy to Eunwoo. The little responded by letting out a delighted squeal, gently kicking his feet in excitement. Minhyuk smiled. “Looks like my little lamb’s in baby space.”

“Pa!” Eunwoo squealed. Minhyuk chuckled as he gently guided the little to lift his hips, allowing the caregiver to slide a diaper underneath him.

“Okay, baby, here’s the powder,” Minhyuk cooed before sprinkling a small amount of baby powder. Eunwoo shivered, still giggling and kicking his feet. Once the diaper was taped up, Minhyuk helped the little into a pastel yellow onesie and a pair of fuzzy white socks. “Is my little lamb all comfy?” Eunwoo nodded before letting out a small yawn. “Okay, baby, let’s get all comfy.”

As Minhyuk helped Eunwoo get under the covers, Sanha entered the room, a bottle filled with milk in one hand. “Is our little lamb still awake?”

“Ma,” Eunwoo gurgled. With one arm wrapped around Wooly, Eunwoo reached out for Sanha.

Sanha giggled, walking over to the bed. “Are you excited to see me or your baba?”

Eunwoo gasped. “Baba!”

The younger caregiver pouted as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Minhyuk, on the other hand, was snickering. “You did walk into that one, Sanha.”

“Shut up, hyung,” Sanha grumbled. He passed the bottle over to the elder, who responded by cradling the little in his arms. “Now, feed this little cutie so we can get ready for bed.”

Minhyuk rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to Eunwoo. The little was staring at him with wide eyes, and Minhyuk just wanted to pinch the boy’s cheeks. However, that would not end well. The caregiver gently took Eunwoo’s paci away before replacing it with the baby bottle. The little immediately started suckling down the warm milk, his eyes growing heavier with each sip. As Eunwoo drifted off to sleep, Minhyuk and Sanha were absolutely smitten for their little lamb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways! If y'all have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments.
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	13. A Little Too Far In The Right Direction (Day6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requests from justrandomness224:
> 
> 1) Jae slips into little space for the first time one day due to stress or some other factor and Wonpil finds him playing with some of the stuffies that they occasionally get from fan meets. they play for a while before Jae finally goes back to bigspace and discovers what he is
> 
> 3) Jimin takes it a little too far one day with her teasing and Jae slips into littlespace cos he was already feeling little when he woke up and combined with Jimin’s never-ending teasing, it becomes too much for him to handle and so he slips into littlespace. not sure abt the setting and everything but anything is fine with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caregivers: Wonpil (Appa), Dowoon (Daddy), Jamie (Auntie Jamie)
> 
> Littles: Jaehyung (Infant), Sungjin (3-4), Younghyun (2-3)
> 
> I hope that you're alright with me combining these two requests into one chapter. I thought they both worked rather well together. I had so much fun writing this, though. Plus, it finally allowed me to bring my favorite girl into these oneshots!

Jae knew he wasn’t a little. He knew that for a fact. He did like playing with Sungjin and Younghyun when they were little, but he never felt that desire to regress. However, he also knew he wasn’t much of a caregiver either. That duty fell to Wonpil and Dowoon. Jamie would also help take care of the littles if Wonpil and Dowoon were busy, but she was more of an aunt to the two littles. No, Jae was like the cool, awesome older brother to the littles. That was it, and nothing more.

That day, everyone except for Jae seemed to have something going on. Wonpil and Dowoon needed to go into work for reasons that Jae would have known if he had been paying attention. Younghyun had been tasked with getting groceries for the week, and Sungjin decided to go along with him. However, Jae and Jamie had been planning to hang out for a couple of weeks now, so she was over at the house just as Wonpil and Dowoon were getting their shoes on.

“Hyung, do you promise to be good for Jamie while we’re gone?” Wonpil teased.

Jae rolled his eyes while Jamie snickered. “I’m always good.”

“Yeah, good at losing at Mario Kart,” Jamie commented, waving the Switch controllers around. Jae fought back a pout. For some reason, he had woken up that morning feeling a bit more sensitive, but it was nothing he couldn’t deal with.

Dowoon chuckled. “Well, we should be back in an hour or so. I think Younghyun hyung and Sungjin hyung were also going to get some lunch, so they’re going to be a while.” Dowoon and Wonpil approached their eldest boyfriend, and each pressed a kiss against his cheeks before walking out.

“That was so fucking cute,” Jamie stated. She tossed a Switch remote over to Jae. “Now, let’s get this game started so I can kick your ass.”

Jae smirked. “In your dreams! I’m the master at Mario Kart!”

Five rounds of Mario Kart later, and Jae still had yet to properly win a match. “Damn it!” He tossed his controller onto the couch as Jamie shot a blue shell at him. The woman was practically cackling at him.

“Yes! Five out of five rounds, baby!” Jamie cheered.

Jae glared at her. “You’re cheating! You have to be!”

Jamie snickered. “Just because you suck at this game doesn’t mean I’m cheating, Jae.”

“I don’t suck at this game,” Jae grumbled, a small pout appearing on his face. “I’m just off my game.”

“Yeah, sure.” Jamie set her controller down on the couch, glancing over at her friend. She sighed. “Stop pouting, you big baby. Now, do you want me to make something? I’m like one-hundred-percent certain you didn’t eat breakfast.”

Jae rolled his eyes, and his pout deepened just a tad. “I had some cereal…I’m not a baby.” Jamie snickered, earning a huff from Jae. He got off the couch and tried storming off to the kitchen. However, his foot happened to land on a plushie that Younghyun had forgotten to pick up, and Jae fell flat on his back.

“Shit, Jae!” Jamie rushed over to her friend’s side and kneeling down beside him. “Jesus, man, I’m shocked you haven’t broken a bone at this point with how often you trip over shit.”

Even though Jamie wasn’t intending for the comment to hurt, it somehow made the slight pain that Jae felt even worse. Everything felt amplified, and Jae suddenly just felt himself drop.

Jamie watched with wide eyes as Jae started to tear up, his bottom lip quivering. “Jae…you okay?”

The brunette responded by letting out a loud sob. He turned onto his side, curling into a ball. Jamie frowned, uncertain of how to respond. She had never seen Jae react this way to anything. Sure, he had cried before, but never sobbed. “Jae, can you look at me?”

When Jae did not answer, still sobbing, Jamie got an idea. Even though Jae had never expressed interest in being a little before, he very easily could be one.

Slowly and gently, Jamie cradled Jae in her arms and started rocking him. “Hey, Jae-Jae, it’s okay. You’re okay. I’m here. Auntie Jamie is here, and she’s going to make everything alright.” After a few moments, Jae seemed to calm down.

However, he was now letting out small gurgles and giggles. He also stuck his thumb in his mouth.

Jamie cracked a smile. “Hey, Jae-Jae, you can’t suck on your thumb like that.” The young woman stood up and held out a hand for the little. He grabbed hold of it before shakenly standing up. “Such a good boy.” She gently led Jae to the room where Wonpil and Dowoon stored the other littles’ supplies.

Jae hopped onto Sungjin’s bed, giggling loudly. “Oh, Jae-Jae, be careful. Especially since Sungjinnie worked hard to make his bed.” Jae laid down on the bed, grabbing a plushie Sungjin didn’t play with that often. It was a simple teddy bear with a red bow tied around its neck. Jamie cracked a smile. “Aw, you like the little bear?”

Jae nodded, holding it out for Jamie to see. “Baw!”

“That’s right, Jae!” Wonpil replied. Jamie wheeled around to see him standing in the door of the nursery, a fond smile on his face. Jae let out a delighted squeal. Wonpil chuckled, entering the nursery and walking over to Jae. “He’s so cute like this.”

Jamie cocked an eyebrow. “Did you know Jae was a little?”

“I didn’t, and I don’t think Jae knew he’s one either,” Wonpil responded.

“Also, why are you back so early?” Jamie pulled her phone out of her pocket and glanced down at it. “It’s been less than an hour!”

Wonpil sighed, lifting Jae into his arms. “Well, it turns out only Dowoon needed to be there today, so I decided to come home early.” He gave Jae a small bounce. “I’m glad I did, though. I’m getting to see this little cutie.”

Jamie chuckled. “Super fair, man. He’s adorable.” She watched Jae started whining and tugging at his clothes. “Something tells me this little guy wants to get into some comfier clothes.”

“That’ll be no problem at all,” Wonpil stated, taking Jae over to the changing table in the nursery. “Let’s get this cute little baby all dressed.”

After getting a diaper strapped onto the little, the two caregivers managed to get the wriggling and giggling Jae into a soft baby blue romper and fuzzy, matching thigh-high socks. They also picked out one of the unused pacifiers, a pink pacifier with a little rabbit painted on the shield. Once they were done, they took Jae back out to the living room to let the little play.

However, the little started tearing up as soon as he was set on the ground. He extended his arms up and started whimpering. Wonpil cooed. “Aw, baby, don’t cry.” He immediately picked the little back up and started bouncing him in his arms. “It’s okay. Appa’s here.”

Jamie let out a small squeal. “He’s so cute!”

The door swung open, revealing a tired Dowoon and two very rowdy littles. “Appa, Auntie Jamie!” Sungjin squealed, running over to the couch.

Younghyun cuddled up to Jamie. “Missed you!”

“I ran into them on my way back,” Dowoon explained, setting the grocery bags down on the ground. He paused when he finally took notice of Wonpil and Jae. “Jae’s a little?”

Sungjin and Younghyun gasped, their attention finally brought to their new brother. “Jae-Jae’s little!” Younghyun cheered.

“Yes, and you’re going to have to be gentle with him,” Jamie interjected as she gave both Younghyun and Sungjin a cuddle. “Jae-Jae’s a baby.”

“Otay, Auntie Jamie,” Younghyun whispered, not wanting to upset his new brother.

Wonpil approached the couch, a small smile on his face. “Would you both like to cuddle your brother?” The two littles glanced at each other before nodding. The caregiver gently set Jae down on Jamie’s lap.

“Ma,” Jae gurgled, leaning into Jamie’s hold. Younghyun and Sungjin joined in on the cuddles.

Jamie stared at Dowoon and Wonpil, tears of joy springing up. “He called me Ma. He thinks of me as his mama.”

Younghyun let out a small whine, a pout forming on his face. “Auntie Jamie…can Hyunnie and Sungie ca’ you Mama too?”

Jamie turned her gaze back to the other two caregivers. “Can they?”

“Of course, they can,” Dowoon affirmed.

“They’re all really attached to you,” Wonpil stated. Jamie wiped away any tears forming. This was not how she expected the day to go, but she was not about to complain in any way. She now had three littles, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways! If y'all have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments.
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	14. Whose Baby Are You? (SVT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from LizzieIronLion:
> 
> I live this chapter it's so sweet and soooo cuute!
> 
> Is it okay if I request a chapter about SVT baby Jeonghan? I love reading your stories and I think you're a really good writer, please keep writing because I live it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caregivers: Seokmin (Mommy), Seungkwan (Mama), Chan (Appa)
> 
> Little: Jeonghan (10 months – 2 years)
> 
> This was so much fun to write! And I enjoyed the adorable moments I got to write! I love writing fluff like this so much!

When Seokmin, Seungkwan, and Chan all learned their oldest boyfriend was a little, they immediately agreed to be caregivers. They already acted like parents for him when he was big, so being his caregivers wasn't that much of a switch in their dynamics.

Jeonghan was bouncing in place on the bed he shared with his boyfriends, a small pout on his face. “Channie, Seokminnie, Kwannie, hurry up! I’m tired.”

“Hyung, just be patient,” Seungkwan chided, poking his head out of the bathroom. “We’re still getting ready for bed.”

“But you’re taking too long,” Jeonghan whined. He flopped onto his back. “I’m just gonna lay here and die of boredom waiting for you all.” Before he could react, Seokmin lunged onto the bed and started tickling his sides. “Stop! Stah-ap, Minnie!”

Seokmin chuckled. “But why, hyung? We can’t you dying of boredom.”

“Hyung, let the baby breathe,” Chan interjected, joining the two on the bed. As soon as Seokmin stopped tickling, Jeonghan rolled onto his side to face Chan, his pout returning.

“Meanie,” he grumbled. He then looked up at Chan. “And I am not a baby.”

“That would be incorrect,” Seungkwan argued. He shut off the overhead lights, leaving only the lamps. “You’re our baby.”

Jeonghan let out a small humph. “Still older than all of you.”

“Yeah, well, you can lord over our heads in the morning, hyung,” Chan retorted. He covered his mouth as a yawn escaped his mouth. “I’m wiped out.”

Jeonghan pouted, but he got comfortable under the covers anyways, cuddling up with Seokmin. As soon as the lights were out, Jeonghan was fast asleep.

Seokmin woke up to the sound of Jeonghan sniffling. He rubbed at his eyes, turning onto his side to get a good look at the oldest of his boyfriends. “Hyung, what’s wrong?” Seokmin asked, voice groggy with sleep. “Did you have a bad dream?”

Jeonghan snapped his head over to look at Seokmin, eyes wide with fear. “I…Seokminnie, I…” His face crumbled as tears began to flow from his eyes. “I’m sorry!”

Seokmin shot up and tried to comfort his boyfriend. However, Jeonghan sob’s increased when Seokmin accidentally kicked off the covers, revealing a wet patch under Jeonghan’s pajama pants. “Aw, baby, did you have an accident?”

“’M s-s-sowwy, Mommy!” Jeonghan sobbed.

“Oh, baby, it’s okay,” Seokmin reassured. “Mommy’s not mad.”

Chan let out a small groan as he sat up, a tired yet concerned look on his face. “Is everything okay?”

Seokmin glanced over at his other boyfriend. “Our little baby had an accident.” Jeonghan let out a sob.

“Aw, poor thing,” Chan cooed.

“Sowwy, Appa,” Jeonghan whimpered.

“Don’t be sorry, baby,” Seokmin chided. “It was an accident.” Jeonghan gave a small nod, tears still pouring from his eyes. “Aw, my poor little baby.” The caregiver gently wiped away the tears from Jeonghan’s eyes.

Chan started rubbing Jeonghan’s back. “Let’s get you into the bath, baby. Do you want Mommy or Appa with you?”

Before Jeonghan could respond, the bedroom door was gently opened. Seungkwan stepped inside. “I was making some breakfast when I heard our little baby crying.” He stepped closer and frowned when he saw the wet patch on the bed. “Oh, baby, it’s okay.”

Jeonghan buried his head into the crook of Seokmin’s neck. “Wan’ comfy…”

“Okay, baby, Mommy will give you a bath,” Seokmin cooed. Carefully and gently, Seokmin lifted Jeonghan into his arms and stood up. He then made his way into the bathroom.

“Mommy, bubbwes,” Jeonghan requested.

Seokmin chuckled. “Of course, baby! All the bubbles for Mommy’s little baby boy.” Jeonghan let out a small giggle as Seokmin stripped him of his clothes.

The bath was quick, but it was enough to help the little calm down. Once Seokmin got Jeonghan out of the tub and wrapped him up in a fluffy towel, he took him down the hall to the nursery where they kept all of Jeonghan’s little stuff.

Seokmin set the little down on the changing table in the room, giving Jeonghan’s exposed tummy a light tickle. “Mommy!” Jeonghan squealed.

“Mommy’s sorry, baby,” Seokmin cooed. “You’re just so adorable.” He leaned down and grabbed a diaper out of the pack. “Now, let’s get you all dressed.” Within minutes, Jeonghan was dried, diapered, and dressed. Seokmin had decided on a pastel purple onesie with a unicorn on the front of it, baby blue thigh-high socks with bows on the cuffs, Jeonghan’s baby pink pacifier, and a pacifier clip with giraffes printed all over it.

“Such a cute little baby,” Chan commented as he stepped into the nursery.

“Appa!” Jeonghan cheered, holding out his arms for Chan.

Seokmin chuckled. “Looks like our baby wants you, Channie.”

“Well, who am I to say no?” Chan retorted. He lifted his little off the changing table and gave him a small bounce. “Do you want to see what Mama made us for breakfast?” Jeonghan nodded, letting out small gurgles.

The three made their way downstairs and to the kitchen, where Seungkwan was waiting. Jeonghan’s eyes widened, and a bright smile appeared behind his pacifier. Seungkwan had made cinnamon rolls for breakfast. “Cinnie woll! Cinnie woll!”

Seungkwan’s smile could barely contain itself. “That’s right, baby. Mama made cinnamon rolls.” He grabbed the small plate with Ryan the Bear on it. “How many would you like, baby?” Jeonghan held up two fingers, earning an over-the-top shocked look from Seungkwan. “You want two? You must be a very hungry baby!” Jeonghan nodded, barely able to contain his giggles.

Chan, who was snickering at the antics going on, set Jeonghan down in his highchair and locked the tray into place. “Who do you want to feed you, baby?”

“Mama!” Jeonghan stated. He then paused. “Bu’ Mommy cut up cinnie wolls, p’ease?”

All three caregivers cooed at the request. “Of course, Mommy can cut them up for you,” Seokmin affirmed. “Do you want Appa to get your bib for you?” Jeonghan gave a small nod, already bouncing up and down in his highchair in excitement. He reached for the bottle of milk that sat on the table and let out a small whine when he couldn’t reach it.

Seungkwan handed the bottle to the little, a smile on his face. “Here you go, baby.” Jeonghan let out a happy squeal before putting the bottle in his mouth. As he started suckling, Chan tied a bib around his neck.

“The cinnamon rolls are all cut up for the baby,” Seokmin announced, setting the plate down on the highchair’s tray.

Seungkwan grabbed the fork, signaling for Jeonghan to set his bottle down. The little gave Seungkwan a bright smile. “Cinnie woll, Mama!”

“Of course, Hannie.” Seungkwan chuckled. “But first, Mama, Mommy, and Appa have to ask something.” Jeonghan cocked his head to the side, a small pout on his face.

Chan gave Jeonghan a kiss on the cheek. “Whose baby are you?”

Jeonghan gasped before he started giggling and clapping his hands together. “Appa’s baby!”

“Never gets old,” Chan commented, a slight smirk on his face.

Seokmin shot the youngest a playful glare. “Be nice. It’s adorable, and you know it.”

“And whose cutie pie are you?” Seungkwan teased, tickling the little’s sides.

Jeonghan giggled again. “Mama’s!”

Seokmin leaned over the tray and nuzzled his nose against the little’s. “And whose sunshine are you?”

“Mommy’s!” Jeonghan chirped. “Cinnie woll now, p’ease?”

The three caregivers all cooed. They were whipped for their baby, whether he was big or little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways! If y'all have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments.
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	15. Too Much to Do to Be Little (Day6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from justrandomness224:
> 
> 2\. Jae knows he's a little but doesn't like others knowing so he hides it until one day he slips infant of the boys due to the pent up stress, the way it ends is up to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caregivers: Jamie (Mama)
> 
> Littles: Jaehyung (Infant), Sungjin (3-4), Younghyun (2-3)
> 
> I took some liberties with this request, so I hope that's alright. I also let my growing love for Mama Jamie shine through... We need more female cgs in fanfics!
> 
> Anywho, with everything going on in the world right now, I figured putting out this oneshot might be a nice distraction. Hope y'all enjoy, and stay safe.

Jae sighed as he attempted to finish writing the damn paragraph. He had to finish this paper. He just had to.

However, right outside his shared room with Jamie, the girl in question was looking after the two other littles in the apartment, and Younghyun and Sungjin sounded like they were having a lot of fun. Wonpil and Dowoon had left to get dinner for the group of six about five minutes ago, which left Jamie in charge. And while Jae would love nothing more than to join his headspace brothers, he couldn’t just slack on his work.

Everyone else had been working so hard this past week studying for finals, and all Jae had to do was write papers. And while this was a difficult task, it was nowhere near as stressful and daunting as taking physical tests. Even though Jae had been wanting to slip for at least the past week, he had kept his headspace in check for the past couple of weeks, putting all of his focus into his papers. It was best for everyone. At least, that was what Jae kept telling himself as he continued to go back and forth on the best way to finish off this stupid paper!

Jae paused in his thinking when Jamie knocked on his bedroom door. “Hey, Jae, you alright? You’re ranting about your paper again.” Jae responded by groaning and slamming his head onto the desk.

Jamie opened the door open and poked her head inside. She let out a sigh upon seeing the sad state Jae was in. “Still working on the conclusion?”

“I don’t get what’s wrong with me,” Jae grumbled. “I’ve managed to get the rest of my papers finished, but this…Agh!” He sat back up and glared at his computer screen. “I’m so glad I’m done with this class after today.”

Jamie frowned. “Do you maybe want to take a break and play with Younghyun and Sungjin for the rest of the afternoon?”

“I can’t,” Jae argued. “They earned their break.”

“So have you, Jae,” Jamie retorted, giving her roommate and friend a small glare. “You’ve been working hard for the past two weeks.”

Jae shook his head. “Not as hard as the rest of you.” He reached forward and started typing out a conclusion. “You all have been studying and taking tests. Those are hard.”

“So are papers, Jae,” Jamie reminded. Her voice softened as she stepped into the room. She watched as Jae finished the paper with a conclusion that she knew he was probably not proud of, saved the document, and sent it off to his professor. Slowly, she started combing her fingers through his hair. “There, finished. Now, will you please relax a bit? You’re my friend, man, and I don’t like seeing you this stressed out.” Jae let out a small grumble, but he couldn’t stop himself from leaning into the touch.

The small moment was quickly interrupted by Younghyung crying out, “Mama! Jinnie took paci!”

“He’s lying!” Sungjin shouted. Jamie sighed, pulling herself away from Jae and stepping out of the room. For some reason, Jae couldn’t help but feel hurt at the action. He knew that Jamie meant nothing by it. She needed to deal with the two littles who had regressed. However, watching Jamie walk away, already lecturing the boys, Jae felt tears spring up in his eyes.

After a moment, waiting for Jamie to return and his headspace growing smaller and smaller, Jae let out a sob. When that wasn’t enough to bring Jamie back to his room, the little cried out, “Mama!”

Jamie rushed right back into the room, Younghyun and Sungjin right behind her. She quickly wrapped Jae in a hug and went right back to petting his hair. “Mama’s here, baby. Mama’s here.” When Jae let out a string of babbles, Jamie cooed. “Aw, you’re really Mama’s baby right now, aren’t you?”

“Jae-Jae’s a baby today?” Sungjin asked.

Jamie looked back at the other littles and gave them a nod. “And that means what, boys?”

“Be supa-dupa nice to Jae-Jae!” Younghyun chirped. Jamie gave another nod, holding her hand out for Jae. As much as she would love to carry the littles, she was definitely unable to. Thankfully, all of the boys understood that.

Once Jae had a good grip on her arm, Jamie helped the little out of his chair, making sure to shut his laptop. She then carefully led him out of the room and to Younghyun and Sungjin’s room, otherwise known as the nursery.

While the room did look like a normal bedroom for two men attending college, the beauty of the room was that it easily could be transformed into a little nursery for the two boys. Younghyun’s bed had detachable bars hidden underneath while Sungjin hid the foam squares that covered their floor underneath his. They kept a variety of toys hidden in the closet, as well as a playpen and changing pad for Younghyun and Jae when they were feeling especially small.

“Hyunnie, Jinnie, could you boys get the changing supplies out for Jae-Jae?” Jamie requested. The boys rushed to fulfill their mama’s request, earning a bright smile from Jamie. “Such good boys for Mama.”

Once everything was set up, Jae laid down on the changing pad. Jamie was quick to remove his jeans and boxer-briefs. She grabbed a diaper and slid it under Jae’s hips. “Such a good little baby, staying still for Mama.”

Younghyun knelt down by Jae’s head, holding the plush baby chick Jae had claimed as his own above him. “It’s you’ chickee, Jae-Jae!” Jae let out a small squeal and reached out for the toy.

“Do you like your little chick, Jae?” Jamie cooed, taping Jae’s diaper shut. Jae let out another squeal, grabbing hold of his plushie and cuddling it tight to his chest.

“I got Jae-Jae’s paci, Mama!” Sungjin stated, rushing up to Jamie’s side.

Jamie smiled as she gently took the paci from the little and popped it into Jae’s mouth. “Thank you, Jinnie. You’re such a sweet boy.”

“Ma!” Jae gurgled. The little struggled to sit up, rolling onto his back on his first attempt, but he was able to do so. Once he was up, he held his arms out for a hug. “Ma!” Jamie leaned forward and gave her baby a hug.

“Hyunnie wanna hug,” Younghyun whined.

Jamie turned her focus to the pouting little, a smile still on her face. “Well then, join in, sweetie.” She then glanced over at Sungjin. “You too, my big boy.” The two boys joined in on the hug without any issue. The hug stopped as soon as Jae let out a whine that Jamie knew meant he was hungry. She pulled back from the hug. “Alright, boys, how about Mama makes some dinner?”

“Can we have nuggets?” Sungjin requested.

Jamie’s smile grew, and she reached to gently pinch her big boy’s cheek. “Of course, Jinnie.” Younghyun and Sungjin rushed out of the room, cheering. Jamie chuckled as she watched them. A small little whine brought her attention right back to her baby, though. She cooed, running a hand through his fluffy hair. “My baby needs Mama’s attention, doesn’t he?” Jae let out a small gurgle, which caused Jamie to snicker. “Well, let’s get to the kitchen so Mama can feed you boys. Especially you, baby. Mama knows you skipped lunch.” Jae giggled, clearly not understanding what Jamie was saying.

With a content sigh, Jamie stood up and held out her hands for the little to grasp onto. Once Jae was on his shaky legs, Jamie led him out of the nursery, ready to help all of her babies destress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways! If y'all have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments.
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	16. Info for Oneshot Requests

So, since this story is starting to get quite a few requests, and I don't want the tags to get too out of hand, I am taking the time to make a list for each group of who I consider part of the Hyung line and the Maknae line. If I add groups to this story, then I'll add them to this chapter. I hope that this can clear up some things for anyone who wants to leave a request.

**Stray Kids**

**Hyung Line:** Bang Chan, Lee Know, and Changbin (I will no longer be writing oneshots featuring Woojin)

 **Maknae Line:** Hyunjin, Jisung, Felix, Seungmin, and Jeongin

**Seventeen**

**Hyung Line:** Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Joshua, Jun, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, and Jihoon

 **Maknae Line:** Seokmin, Mingyu, Minghao, Seungkwan, Vernon, and Chan

**Day6**

**Hyung Line:** Jae, Younghyun, and Sungjin

 **Maknae Line:** Wonpil and Dowoon

**The Boyz**

**Hyung Line:** Sangyeon, Jacob, Younghoon, and Hyunjae

 **Maknae Line:** Juyeon, Kevin, Chanhee, Changmin, Haknyeon, (Hwall), Sunwoo, and Eric

**Astro**

**Hyung Line:** Myungjin, Jinwoo, and Eunwoo

 **Maknae Line:** Moonbin, Minhyuck, and Sanha

In the case of Stray Kids and The Boyz, while both groups have lost a member, I don't intend to suddenly adjust my thinking. Following up on that, feel free to ask for universes that aren't Idol-centric. I will gladly try to write them. Have a good day, everyone. 


	17. A Little Movie Night (SVT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from soons_hoons:
> 
> AWWW THANK YOU! this is so fluffy and made my heart explode! AAAAAA THANK YOU SO MUCH!
> 
> for another svt idea:  
> the occasional svt movie night and everyone wears onesies and the littles get to rest (maybe set in that three day break) and super baby shua and han AAAAAAA
> 
> Request from Arandompsycho:
> 
> Hey, can I request something?? Do you think you could do another seventeen one with baby Jeonghan and Joshua, because that is honestly the cutest concept ever. Maybe like all the littles slip when the maknaes are out or something. Thank you for making this series, I think it might be the cutest thing I have ever read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caregivers: Minghao (Baba), Mingyu (Puppy), Seokmin (Mommy), Seungkwan (Mama), Vernon (Papa), Chan (Appa)
> 
> Littles: Seungcheol (2), Jeonghan (Infant), Joshua (Infant), Jun (4), Soonyoung (5), Wonwoo (2), Jihoon (3)
> 
> First, I hope y'all are okay with me combining your requests together. They just fit so well together! I'm probably going to do that with some other requests since some of them work so well together!

Even though their break began today, it seemed that the maknaes of the group all had plans that kept them out of the house for a while. Vernon and Seungkwan had been planning an afternoon just for themselves for a while now. Chan and Minghao had been wanting to work on some choreography and get ahead of things for when their schedule picked back up. Then there was Seokmin and Mingyu, who both were going to spend the afternoon with their fellow 97-liners. This meant all of the littles would be left alone for most of the afternoon.

Seokmin and Seungkwan were both rather apprehensive to leave them all alone at first. However, all of the littles were big, so it seemed like everything would be alright.

“You can call any of us at any time,” Seungkwan reminded.

Jihoon smirked. “We’re aware, Seungkwan.”

“Come on, Kwannie,” Vernon urged, gently pulling his boyfriend out the door. “They’ll be fine.”

Seungkwan gave the younger a small glare before sighing. “You’re right.” He turned his attention back to his hyungs. “We shouldn’t be long.”

Jeonghan smiled. “Seungkwan, we’ll be fine. None of us are little, and we don’t need to regress after yesterday.” Although not thoroughly convinced, Seungkwan gave a small nod and allowed himself to be led out of the room by Vernon.

“So…what are we wanting to do with our afternoon?” Wonwoo asked.

The group was silent, trying to come up with ideas. “Well…we could watch something,” Seungcheol suggested.

Jeonghan let out a small hum. “I was thinking we could watch a horror movie.”

“Hyung, no!” Jun whined. “Why do we have to watch a scary movie? Can’t we just watch a superhero movie?”

Jihoon perked up. “Black Panther?”

“We’ve watched that so much, though,” Soonyoung argued. “Besides, it’d be fun to watch a horror movie.”

“Who says we all have to do the same thing?” Joshua interjected. Everyone turned their focus to him. “We have two good movie ideas, so let’s just split up.” The hyungs all looked back and forth at one another before nodding in agreement. This would be fine.

Soonyoung, Joshua, and Jeonghan wound up in the living room with Jeonghan selecting _Gonjiam: Haunted Asylum_. As the movie started up, Jeonghan went over to the light switch and flipped the lights off. Soonyoung cracked a frown. “Do we have to have the lights off?”

Joshua smirked. “Why? You scared, Soonyoung?”

“N-No!” Soonyoung protested. “Just wondering if we’ll still be able to see everything. Plus-Plus…Jun could walk in here and get scared.”

“If Jun walks in here and gets scared, then we can stop the movie,” Jeonghan retorted, sitting down beside Soonyoung and getting comfortable. “Now, pass the popcorn.”

Meanwhile, the other four hyungs were in Seungcheol and Wonwoo’s room, crowding around the desktop computer while Seungcheol pulled up the movie.

Jun let out a small humph. “I don’t get why they get the living room while we have to crowd in here. There’s more of us.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Don’t sulk. Jeonghan hyung won rock-paper-scissors fair and square.”

“Besides, it’s cozy like this,” Wonwoo claimed, grabbing one of his plushies and cuddling it. Jun and Jihoon both cocked an eyebrow. Wonwoo cocked his head to the side. “What?”

“Are you feeling little, Wonwoo?” Jihoon inquired. Wonwoo shook his head.

“You sure, Wonu?” Seungcheol pressed.

Wonwoo frowned. “Just a little bit.”

Jun and Seungcheol shared a look before nodding. “How about we watch Inside Out instead?”

“No, not that little,” Wonwoo argued, a whine in his voice.

“We haven’t watched Black Panther in forever,” Jihoon added. He clung onto Jun’s arm. “Please, please, please, Junnie!”

Jun sighed. “I guess we can. Just let me and Cheolie know if it’s too much. Okay?”

“You sure that'll be a good idea, Jun?” Seungcheol questioned. Jun frowned, glancing at Jihoon and Wonwoo. They both were giving him big puppy dog eyes. As much as Jun knew he should say no, he couldn’t. Besides, what was the worst that could happen?

An hour into the movie, Jun realized he had made a mistake. Wonwoo and Jihoon had slipped pretty quickly, but neither said a word until a scene they found scary finally appeared. They started crying, which led to Seungcheol slipping and crying out of empathy.

“Cheolie, please don’t cry,” Jun pleaded. “Hoonie, Wonu, everything’s okay. The movie’s off, and everything is okay. Baba and Appa will be home from dance practice really soon, and they can help.”

Downstairs, things were not much better. Soonyoung was hiding behind a pillow while Jeonghan and Joshua clung to him on both sides. “Soonie, turn it off,” Jeonghan whined.

Soonyoung shook his head. “No! The movie’s too scary!” Jeonghan and Joshua watched with wide eyes as one of the main characters began to focus her camera on a creature stalking towards her. The moment the creature grabbed her, both the littles screamed in terror.

The lights were flicked on, leading to a scream from all three littles. “What’s going on in here?” Chan questioned. He and Minghao both stood behind the couch, concerned looks on their faces.

“Appa!” Jeonghan and Joshua cried.

“Turn it off, Appa!” Soonyoung sobbed. “It’s scary!” The two caregivers looked at the television before Chan rushed for the remote and shut the movie off.

Minghao remained quiet for a moment before sighing. “I think I hear some crying upstairs.” He glanced down at Soonyoung. “Do you know what the others are watching upstairs?”

Soonyoung looked up from his pillow, blinking away tears in his eyes. “Black Panther.” Minghao nodded in understanding before walking out of the room and upstairs.

The door opened a few minutes after, and the remaining caregivers rushed inside. “We heard crying,” Seokmin stated, eyes wide and frantic. “Why are my babies crying?”

Chan let out a small sigh. “The boys upstairs started watching Black Panther.” Chan gave a small motion to the three littles he was currently comforting. “And these three were watching a horror movie.”

Vernon and Seungkwan were right over to the couch, helping Chan with Joshua, Jeonghan, and Soonyoung. Minghao came downstairs, guiding the now significantly calmer Seungcheol, Jun, Wonwoo, and Jihoon downstairs. “I’ve got some more upset babies.”

“Puppy!” Jihoon cried before rushing over to Mingyu. The tallest of the caregivers lifted Jihoon into his arms and started bouncing the little. “Puppy, no go ‘gain!”

Mingyu cracked a smile. “Aw, Hoonie, Puppy won’t leave you alone again.”

“Mommy!” Seungcheol and Wonwoo cried, rushing over to Seokmin and clinging to him.

“Aw, did my poor babies get spooked by Black Panther?” Seokmin cooed. When the boys nodded, giving the caregiver small pouts, Seokmin couldn’t help but press kisses all over their faces. “My poor babies! Mommy’s going to get you all comfy, and then we’re going to watch a nice movie!”

Jun glanced at Minghao, a pout forming on his face. “Baba, can you help me get comfy?”

“Of course, mochi,” Minghao responded. He pressed a kiss on Jun’s forehead before leading him back up the stairs.

“Aw, Hannie, baby, we need to get you your paci,” Chan stated, lifting the little off the couch. Jeonghan had stuck his thumb in his mouth.

Vernon chuckled as he stood up. Joshua was in a similar state. “We should probably get all of the babies into some comfier clothes.”

Within ten minutes, all of the littles had been changed into onesies of varying animals (Soonyoung in a tiger onesie of course), given their stuffies, and settled into the living room.

“No scawy movies?” Seungcheol asked.

“No scary movies, baby,” Seokmin confirmed. Jeonghan crawled over to the caregiver, a small pleading look on his face. Joshua did the same to Seungkwan.

“Yes, baby?” Seungkwan cooed, running a hand through Joshua’s hair. Joshua grabbed hold of Seungkwan’s shirt and gave a small tug. Seungkwan chuckled before helping the little onto his lap and lifting his shirt. Joshua immediately latched on. One glance over at Seokmin showed that Jeonghan had wanted the same thing.

Mingyu stood in front of the whole group with Jihoon in his arms and a smile on his face. “Alright, what do we want to watch?”

“Inside Out!” Soonyoung cheered.

“Mulan!” Jun added.

“Cindie!” Seungcheol argued.

“Whose turn is it to pick?” Chan inquired, an arm wrapped around a still teary-eyed Wonwoo.

Seokmin let out a small hiss before turning his focus back to the group. “I believe it’s Wonu’s turn.”

Wonwoo let out a small whine, cuddling into Chan, before muttering, “Fwosen.”

Jihoon smiled and started wiggling around in Mingyu’s arms. “Fwozen! Fwozen!”

“Looks like we’re watching Frozen then,” Mingyu announced. Vernon reached for the remote and quickly got the movie playing. With all of the littles in their onesies and the caregivers in their pajamas, this was going to be a fun night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways! If y'all have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments.
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	18. Too Stressed to Slip (SKZ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from JiminWreckedSugaBias:
> 
> This is so cute!!! If you still accept requests, maybe you could do one where Minho tries to hide being little because everyone looked really stressed but he gets hurt trying to do something too big for him?
> 
> Request from Hwiyounicorn:
> 
> I have a request for Skz!
> 
> So, Minho is given the task to choreograph their next comeback's title track. With all the pent up stress, he ends up not only needing but also wanting to regress even younger (maybe babyspace - I can actually picture him wanting to drink on a bottle but holding back and ending up not asking for it).  
> For a variety of reasons like wanting to finish his task as soon as possible, fear of bothering the others and the fear itself of regressing that young for the first time, he avoids regressing. The members quickly pick up on his strange acting and how stressed out he actually is. Minho finally opens up and they reassure him that it wouldn't bother them. He's still scared of going younger though, so they have to calm him down and slowly coax him into babyspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caregivers: Hyunjin (Mama), Jisung (Papa), Felix (Bubba), Seungmin (Daddy), Jeongin (Appa)
> 
> Littles: Chris (Infant), Minho (Infant), Changbin (5)
> 
> I got this one pretty quick, which is shocking to me. I do like it, though. Especially since I'm feeding the baby Minho stans...including myself.

Their comeback was coming up, and it was coming up fast. Everyone was incredibly stressed and incredibly busy. This unfortunately meant that the littles went to either one of two extremes. Chris and Changbin took to regressing whenever they had a free moment while Minho was pushing off his regression.

When they began preparing for the comeback, Minho had been tasked with creating the dance for their title track. And while he was incredibly honored to be given such a task, he still couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed by all of it. Especially since this would be their second comeback without Woojin by their side.

What made matters worse was that Minho wanted to regress. He wanted nothing more than to slip into his headspace and be coddled and cared for by his dongsaengs. However, Minho worried about that. Due to the fact he had been holding off his headspace for almost a month now, Minho knew that the moment he let himself slip he would crash into his headspace. The issue was that he didn’t know just how young he would slip. A part of Minho wanted to believe he would slip down to his usual age. However, a larger part of him knew that wouldn’t be the case. And the group already had so much going on. The last thing they needed was two babies to take care of.

So, this was where Minho was. Almost one month of not regressing, the knowledge he would slip to babyspace, and a pile of stress was all on his plate. It was a wonder nothing bad happened sooner.

Felix frowned as he watched Minho continue to work on choreography while everyone else packed up their stuff for the day. “Hyung, are you not coming with us?”

“Can’t, Felix,” Minho muttered. “I’m almost finished with the dance. If I work a bit longer, I’ll have it.”

“You’ve been saying that for the past few days, Min,” Chris argued. “You won’t be able to get anything done if you’re constantly tired and stressed out.”

Minho scoffed. “That’s rich coming from you, hyung.”

The leader glared at the younger. “You don’t have to be so rude.”

“I’m not being rude,” Minho retorted, returning the glare right back. “I’m being honest. You’ve holed yourself up for days in your studio before, and now you’re telling me to take a break!” Minho took a step forward. “I’ve been working my ass off for the past month trying to make something for this comeback!” When Minho took another step towards the now teary-eyed Chris, Felix was quick to step in between the two. Minho glared at the youngest of the dance line. “Move, Felix!”

Now, Minho expected Felix to get mad. He expected all of them to get mad. He had just blown up at their leader. And from the way Chris was barely able to contain his tears, it was clear his miniature rant had caused the leader to slip.

What Minho did not expect was for Felix to give a small coo and gently cup his face. He wiped his thumbs across Minho’s cheeks. The dancer had been so caught up in his anger to realize he had started crying himself. “Hyung, please, let us help you relax,” Felix murmured.

Minho shook his head, the tears continuing to flow. “I can’t.”

“Why not?” Jeongin inquired, a protective arm around the now regressed Chris.

“You’re all so stressed,” Minho whimpered.

“You know that this isn’t stressful for us,” Seungmin argued. “We love taking care of you three.”

Minho frowned, eyes cast away from the group. Felix let out a small sigh before bringing him in for a hug. “What’s on your mind, hyung?”

“I think…I know I’m gonna regress to a baby,” Minho admitted. “I don’t wanna be a burden.”

“Do you think Chris is a burden on us?” Jisung questioned.

Minho’s frown deepened. “No…”

Hyunjin gave the little a sympathetic smile. “Then why would you be a burden on us?”

Felix pulled back from the hug and gave the little a smile. “Regress however young you want, Minnie. All of us will be here to take care of you.” With that, the floodgates opened and Minho let out a loud sob.

“Is Minnie okay, Daddy?” Changbin asked, looking over at Seungmin.

Seungmin glanced at Minho, who was being comforted by Felix, cracked a smile. “I think he will be, Binnie.”

_The Next Morning:_

Jeongin awoke to a very regressed Minho laying down beside him, giggling and playing with his plush black cat. The maknae sat up, a smile crossing his face as he fully woke up. “Morning, Minnie, how’s Appa’s baby kitty?”

Minho turned onto his back, smiling up at the caregiver behind his paci. “Pa! Pa!”

“That’s right, Minnie,” Jeongin cooed. “Appa’s awake.” He gently scooped the little into his arms as he looked around the room. The other beds were empty, telling him that the other members were already up and about. The giggles that Jeongin could hear from outside the bedroom added to that. “Alright, kitty, let’s go get some breakfast.”

The moment the two were in the kitchen, they were greeted by a sight of pureness. Changbin was helping Hyunjin and Seungmin cook breakfast while Jisung sat on the couch with Chris, bottle feeding the little. “I’ve got our other baby!” Jeongin announced.

Changbin gasped, dropping his spatula and rushing over to the two. “Minnie! Minnie! Wanna help me and Mama and Daddy make breakie!” Minho let out a small whine as he hid his face in the crook of Jeongin’s neck.

“Binnie, baby, remember what we talked about last night about Minnie being a baby?” Felix chided as he stood up and joined everyone in the kitchen.

Changbin frowned. “I’m sorry, Bubba.” He moved around so that he could sort of see Minho’s face and then pressed a kiss on his forehead. “I’m sorry, Minnie.”

Jeongin gave the older little a kind smile. “Such a good boy apologizing to his brother like that.” He glanced over at Felix as the elder went to grab something from the fridge. “Everything okay, Lix?”

Felix cracked a smile as he pulled back, another bottle of milk in his hand. “We thought our little kitty might like some milk.” Jeongin gave Felix a thankful smile before going to join Jisung on the couch.

After sitting down and getting Minho into a comfortable position, Felix passed the bottle over to the maknae, who then pressed the nipple of the bottle against Minho’s lips. Surprisingly, Minho latched onto the bottle without any other prompting, sucking down the milk at a quick pace.

Jisung glanced over at the three and chuckled. “Looks like someone’s thirsty.”

“After all the crying he did last night, I’m not shocked,” Felix commented.

Jeongin frowned, his eyes tracing over Minho’s content expression as he drank from the bottle. Watching the little be so stress-free after watching him stress himself out for weeks brought a smile onto his face. “Well, we’ll make sure he doesn’t cry like that again.” He pressed a quick kiss on Minho’s forehead. “I promise, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways! If y'all have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments.
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	19. The Hidden Baby Munchlax and Kangaroo (SKZ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from blue_star98:
> 
> Also, this is just an idea, if you have time and in the hopes of helping your writer's block, but what about Woochan both knowing they're littles but because their headspaces are so young they're afraid to tell the others, being the actual oldests and all, but they end up regressing together and the youngers have to figure out how to take care of them all of a sudden?
> 
> Request from lilyannewrites:
> 
> I love this book! Could you try doing one where chan (skz) hides being little to his group (who maybe don't know about agere?) and slips when he's overwhelmed doing leader things? I love reading chanlix fics but i haven't found one where chan is the regressor and lix is the carer ^-^
> 
> Request from LilithStarlight:
> 
> hi hi! if you don't mind a request, would you be down for a lil bang chan origin story or smth? like maybe when he starts, he tries being little and thinks he has to be an older little and he gets upset about it and doesn't know why, then the others help him out and now he knows it's okay to be a baby?  
> idk if that makes sense haha but anyway! thanks for the info (and the fic overall <3 ) and i'm excited for whatever comes next!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caregivers: Felix (Papa) & Jeongin (Mama)
> 
> Littles: Changbin (2) & Chris (Infant)
> 
> First off, I hope you're all okay with me combining requests! They all just worked so well together! Second, I hope you all enjoy this slice of adorableness!
> 
> Finally, tomorrow is my birthday and I have D&D Sunday, so I'll probably take the next two days off. For those who want to know, I'll be turning 19 tomorrow! I'm excited!!!  
> (edited to remove Woojin and all mentions of him)

Chris had a secret. He had been keeping it from his three wonderful boyfriends even back when they were just friends. He was a little. Chris had discovered it back in high school, and he latched onto the idea as a means to cope with stress. It was healthier than everything else he had seen.

However, it was hard hiding a secret in a household where everyone essentially would sleep in every single room and no singular room or bed belonged to one person. Chris loved that, but it meant he had to be very creative with where he hid his little supplies. It also meant he could never slip until he was certain everyone was out of the apartment for the day.

Honestly, Chris often wondered if it would just be easier to tell his boyfriends, but he would often reject that idea. He was the second oldest of the boys, and he was often the most responsible of his boyfriends, except for maybe Changbin. Furthermore, Chris was afraid of being a bother. Little him was rather rambunctious and loud, being around five or six. It never felt as good as people said it did, but it did help him relax a bit.

Chris was practically skipping on the walk home from his music studio. He had just finished working on the music tracks his boss needed, so he could head home early. And from what Chris remembered from breakfast that morning, Felix and Jeongin would be going shopping to celebrate their newest successful fashion line while Changbin would be recording lines for a video game where he was doing voice acting. In short, Chris would have the entire apartment alone to himself.

Once he was inside, Chris toed off his shoes. However, what was odd was that he heard giggling coming from the bedroom at the end of the hall. He remained silent as he slowly inched towards the door, the giggles growing louder and louder. Then he heard it.

“Gyu! Got’sa be supa quiet!” That sounded like Changbin, but almost like he was working on a character voice. Changbin let out a whine. “’M hungy, Gyu…Yeah! Nuggies!” After a moment, the door to the bedroom opened.

A wide-eyed Changbin stared at an equally as shocked Chris. Changbin was wearing a very loose pastel yellow shirt with Pikachu printed all over it, a matching pacifier with “Baby Rabbit” written in alphabet beads now hanging off the red pacifier clip it was attached to, and a diaper with paw prints on the front taped around his waist. In the little’s arms was the stuffed munchlax that Chris had become accustomed to seeing. 

The two stared at each other for a moment before Chris finally found his words. “You’re a little too?” Changbin gave a small nod. “Give me a moment to change, and we can play together.”

Changbin pouted. “’M hungy, ‘yun’ie…”

Holding back a flinch that he didn’t even know the reason behind, Chris flashed Changbin a smile. “Of course, Binnie.”

And just like that, the two fell into a routine. Whenever Felix and Jeongin had to leave the apartment, which was quite often, the two would regress together. Changbin seemed to regress around two while Chris continued to stick with five. However, as the oldest whenever they regressed, Chris seemed to be a partial caregiver to Changbin.

Chris let out a small sigh, setting down the crayon he was using to color. A pout crossed his face as he cuddled his plushie, a stuffed kangaroo he simply called Kanga. Changbin paused in his coloring and looked up at his headspace brother. “You otay, Chwissie?”

“I don’t feel right,” Chris admitted, pulling out of his headspace.

Changbin frowned. He pulled out his pacifier and sat up. “What’s wrong, Chris?”

The Aussie shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. I just…I don’t feel like I’m doing this right.”

“There’s no wrong way to do this, Chris,” Changbin argued. He eyed Chris. The younger was wearing a loose baby pink sweater, a pair of white basketball shorts, and white fuzzy socks. He didn’t have a pacifier, any protection, or many toys. Changbin hummed. “Maybe you’re not regressing young enough.”

Chris raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“You might need or want to regress younger than five.” Changbin crawled over to the box of little supplies and dug around before pulling out a spare paci that he had. Once he was back in front of Chris, he sat down on his bottom and held the paci out for the younger. “Try it.”

“I…I don’t know, Changbin.” Chris couldn’t take his eyes off the paci. It was a simple pastel purple pacifier, but it looked so enticing. After a couple more seconds, Chris took the paci from Changbin’s hands and stuck it in his mouth.

The little suckled on the paci, uncertain of how to feel at first. It was kind of odd to have it in his mouth. However, it wasn’t bad. Chris found himself starting to slip even more. He felt light and floaty, almost like he was on air.

“Chwissie otay now?” Changbin questioned. Chris let out a giggle and nodded. He laid down on his back and started giggling loudly, kicking his feet up. Changbin giggled. “Chwissie a baby!” Changbin gasped, eyes wide. “Chwissie need diapie!”

And just like that, the dynamics were switched. As best as Changbin could, given his headspace, he would take care of Chris. However, there still wasn’t much that he could do. He had tried making bottles for them both once, but it led to him dropping the milk carton and nearly getting caught by Felix arriving home early. He could sort of change Chris’s diaper, but it often was crooked and loose.

However, while this was going on, Felix and Jeongin started to notice strange things. The two were in their office at their company, frowns on their faces. They had been discussing ideas for their new line when the topic of conversation turned to their older boyfriends.

“I swear, I saw Changbin wearing a Pikachu onesie when I got back home that day,” Felix stated.

Jeongin frowned. “Why would he hide that, though? It’s just a onesie.” He paused. “I did once see a pacifier lying around the apartment, but it was a lot bigger than a usual pacifier.”

Felix cocked an eyebrow. “Do you think they’re taking care of some large toddlers?” The two stared at each other before breaking out into laughter.

“You’re ridiculous,” Jeongin snickered. He let out a small sigh after a few seconds of laughter. “Maybe we could go home early and just check on them. Make sure they’re doing okay and not doing anything without us?” Felix contemplated the idea for a moment before nodding. The two quickly packed up their stuff before rushing out to their car and heading home.

Once inside the lavish apartment complex and on their floor, Felix was quick to get to their door to unlock it, only to pause when he heard something. Jeongin caught up with him, a frown appearing on his face. “Is everything alright?”

Felix glanced back at Jeongin. “I think I heard Chris and Changbin giggling, but it’s a bit more…Childish would be the best way to describe it, I think.” He pressed his ear back up to the door.

“Chwissie, no!” Changbin squealed. “You gost’ta be sti…stiw…no’ movin’!”

Felix raised an eyebrow, turning his attention back to Jeongin. “I can’t tell if Changbin’s just practicing for a voice role or what.” After a couple of moments, Felix sighed. "I'm going in." He pulled back before unlocking the door. He stepped into the apartment with Jeongin closing the door behind them.

They walked right into the living room to see Changbin, who was dressed in a Pikachu snap-crotch onesie with a diaper peeking out from the leg holes, finishing up giving Chris a diaper change.

“Oh my God,” Jeongin gasped, eyes wide. Changbin’s and Chris’s eyes widened before snapping their heads over in his and Felix’s direction. Everyone sat in silence for a few moments.

Felix let out a small sigh. “Okay, I guess I’ll go ahead and say it. Hyungs, why are you both dressed like babies?” His eyes bounced around the living room, noticing that there were several baby toys and coloring books scattered around the room. “And where did you guys get all these toys?”

Changbin whimpered. “I…We…” Tears overflowed from his eyes, causing both of the younger boyfriends to internally panic. “Please don’t hate us!” He let out a sob, which led Chris to start crying. Felix and Jeongin quickly rushed over to them both and pulled them into hugs.

“Why would we hate you, hyung?” Jeongin questioned.

“Be-Because this is weird!” Chris sobbed. “We’re weird!”

Felix frowned. “This isn’t weird, hyung. It’s shocking, Innie and I won’t lie, but it’s not weird.” He gently helped Chris into a sitting position before giving him a proper back hug. “Now, can you both tell us what’s going on?”

Changbin let out a small sniffle, drying his eyes. “Chris and I are littles.” When Felix and Jeongin didn’t say anything, the second oldest continued. “We mentally regress to cope with stress. I drop to about two, and Chris drops to a baby.”

“How long have you kept this from us?” Jeongin asked.

“We didn’t start regressing together until a couple of months ago,” Chris admitted. “Before that, I started back in high school.”

“I’ve been regressing since my first year of college,” Changbin confessed.

Felix and Jeongin shared a look, both of them frowning. Felix turned his focus back to the littles. “If either of us ever made you feel like you couldn’t tell us –”

“No, no, no, you’re both amazing!” Chris reassured. “It’s just…It’s so weird that we were afraid of the off-chance you’d reject us.”

The two younger men nodded. Felix glanced down at the diaper around Chris’s waist before cracking a smile. “Looks like that diaper is a bit crooked.”

Changbin’s face turned a bright red. “Little Changbin isn’t good at changing diapers.”

“Well…I could fix it for you,” Felix offered.

“You don’t have to do that,” Chris argued.

“What if we want to?” Jeongin retorted. He gave Changbin a small cuddle. “You both look really cute like this.”

Felix pressed a kiss on Chris’s forehead. “And it looks like you both need the help.” He gently laid Chris back down before moving around to adjust the little’s diaper.

With the two now in the know, they quickly adjusted their homelife to let the two littles slip whenever they wanted. They even managed to pull their other friends into this so the boys could have babysitters.

“’Ixie! Innie!” Changbin cheered as the two entered the apartment. He ran over to them both, throwing his arms around their necks.

“Hey, Binnie, were you good for Jisung hyungie?” Felix asked.

Jisung smiled as he approached the two caregivers, Chris secure in his arms. “He and Chrissie were the best boys!” He tickled Chris’s tummy, and a peal of giggles escaped the little’s lips.

Changbin gasped, looking back at Jisung with wide eyes. “Sun’ie ‘yun’ie! They done?”

Jeongin cocked an eyebrow. “Is what done?”

“The boys made some finger paintings for you,” Jisung stated. He then turned his attention to Changbin. “And they are all dry when I last checked, Binnie.” Changbin let out another gasp before quickly toddling to the dining room.

Chris let out a small whine and reached out for Felix. The younger Aussie cooed before gently taking the little from Jisung’s arms. “It’s okay, baby. I’m here. I’m here.”

“He was so sad when he woke up from his nap and you both weren’t there,” Jisung stated.

Jeongin pressed a kiss against the little’s cheek. “Aw, my poor baby.”

“Innie! ‘Ixie!” Changbin shouted, toddling back over to the caregivers with a piece of paper in his hands. He held up the finger painting proudly. “Look! Look!” The two caregivers turned their focus to the paper, and they both felt their hearts swell in an instant.

It was a simple painting with four stick figures and childish green stripes along the bottom third of the paper. Above the four stick figures read “Chrissie,” “Binnie,” “Mama,” and “Papa.” On the stick figure labeled as Papa were what Felix guessed was Changbin’s attempt at freckles.

Jeongin and Felix turned their attention to Changbin, who had a proud smile on his face. “Binnie, baby…do you want me and Lixie to be your mama and papa?” Jeongin inquired. Changbin nodded, his smile faltering. Jeongin had wrapped the little in a hug right afterward.

Felix had joined it right afterward. “We’d love to be your mama and papa, baby.” He pulled back from the hug and booped Chris on the nose. “Same for you, baby.”

Chris giggled before cuddling into Felix. “Ma! Pa!”

“Wove you, Mama and Papa,” Changbin squealed, a bright smile on his face.

Jeongin smiled, bringing his big boy back in for a hug. “We love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways! If y'all have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments.
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	20. Don't Prank the Baby (SVT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from DarkHuntress25:
> 
> Hi, I really love this series!!! I was wondering if you could do one focusing on baby scoups? Like he gets stressed and slips into baby space? Something like that? Anyways thank you so much for writing this, as it always makes me smile when I see it's been updated.
> 
> Request from LizzieIronLion:
> 
> Okay, I've thought long and hard about a request if you'll consider: SVT Jeonghan and Joshua getting into mischief and get in trouble for it. If it's possible could all the members be present?   
> Please keep writing, either in this story or others, because you are so great at it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caregivers: Seungkwan (Mama) & Vernon (Papa)
> 
> Littles: Seungcheol (Infant), Jeonghan (3-4), Joshua (3-4)
> 
> It took a couple days, but I finished this chapter! I hope you all enjoy this cuteness, and please forgive the late upload/awkward writing.

Seungcheol let out a small whine as he woke up. The little was tired and wanted to keep sleeping. However, he kept feeling a constant poking on his bottom, giggles occurring whenever a crinkle was made. “Cheolie’s gotta crinkle butt,” Joshua teased. The youngest little rolled onto his side and stared at his headspace brothers through the bars of his crib. Seungcheol whined as the two giggled at him.

“Papa, the baby’s up!” Jeonghan reported.

Vernon entered the room a few moments later, an amused look on his face. “Did he wake up on his own, or did you two wake him up?”

“He woke up, Papa,” Joshua fibbed. “We were jus’ watchin’ him.”

Vernon gave an uncertain nod, taking notice of the tired pout on Seungcheol’s face. “Well, how about you boys go help Mama with breakfast?” The rambunctious boys giggled before scurrying out of the room.

Vernon turned his focus back to Seungcheol, who had grabbed his teddy bear Boop and was now cuddling it close to his chest. He lowered the side of the crib before lifting the little into his arms. “Pa,” Seungcheol whined, burying his face in the caregiver’s neck.

“Aw, Cheolie, are you still sleepy?” Vernon cooed. He made his way over to the changing table before laying his baby down. “Well, unfortunately, Mama’s making breakfast, so you were about to be woken up anyway.” When Seungcheol let out a string of gurgles, followed by a small whine, Vernon snickered. “Something tells me your brothers woke you up.” When Seungcheol gave a small nod, Vernon sighed.

“Boo!” Seungcheol gurgled, holding the teddy bear up for Vernon.

The caregiver snickered. “Aren’t you a sweet boy?” For the moment, Vernon was distracted from his two more rambunctious littles.

It was during breakfast the trouble began, though. Seungcheol was locked into his highchair, happily sucking on his bottle of banana milk, when Jeonghan got an idea. His baby brother had a tight grip on his bottle, which meant that Boop was merely sitting on his tray. Seungkwan and Vernon were both busy in the kitchen cleaning up their dishes from breakfast, so it meant that he and Shua wouldn’t get caught.

Jeonghan looked over at Joshua and poked his side. Joshua glanced over at Jeonghan and pouted. “What, Hannie?”

“Wanna play a prank on Cheollie?” Jeonghan inquired, a Cheshire-grin on his face.

Joshua’s pout instantly turned into a grin. “What kinda prank?”

“Just watch me,” Jeonghan replied before sliding out of his seat and over to the highchair.

Seungcheol let out a happy squeal as Jeonghan approached his chair. “Han!” He held out his bottle for his brother. “Nana!”

Jeonghan giggled. “Cheolie, you’re silly. I’mma big boy.” His eyes wandered over to Boop, which Seungcheol noticed. Before the younger little could react, Jeonghan snatched the teddy bear off the tray.

“Boo!” Seungcheol whined, reaching as best as he could to get his bear.

“Bet’cha can’t reach it, Cheolie!” Jeonghan teased. He held Boop just out of Seungcheol’s reach, earning a loud whine from Seungcheol.

Joshua giggled. “Hannie, give me the teddy!” Jeonghan turned around and prepared to toss the teddy bear over to his headspace twin.

Tears sprung up in Seungcheol’s eyes as he let out whine after whine to get his teddy back. “Get ready, Shua,” Jeonghan warned.

“Boo!” Seungcheol cried. He reached out, unknowingly knocking the tray loose. Just as Jeonghan tossed Boop over to Joshua and Seungkwan entered the dining room to scold his eldest littles, Seungcheol toppled right out of the highchair, falling flat on his face. The two older littles were so shocked that Joshua completely missed Boop, the poor teddy bear falling right onto Joshua’s unfinished plate of pancakes.

Everything was still for a moment as everyone waited for someone else to react. Shockingly enough, it was Vernon who broke the silence. He entered the dining room, ready to help Seungkwan in scolding Jeonghan and Joshua when he saw the sight before him. “How did Boop end up on Joshua’s pancakes?”

With that, all hell broke loose.

Seungcheol let out a loud sob from the pain and the information of what had happened to his precious teddy. Jeonghan and Joshua began crying as well, feeling awful that Seungcheol had gotten hurt. Seungkwan and Vernon were just confused. Seungkwan let out a sigh. “You deal with the twins while I deal with Cheolie?” Vernon gave a small nod, and the two went to deal with the littles.

As Vernon gently guided the two older littles out of the room, Seungkwan rushed over to Seungcheol and scooped him up into his arms. “Aw, my poor baby got a nasty boo-boo, didn’t he?”

“Mama!” Seungcheol sobbed. Seungkwan gave the little a once-over. Thankfully, Seungcheol didn’t seem to be too hurt. At the worst, he would have a bruise on his forehead for the next couple of days.

“Do you want Mama to kiss it better?” Seungkwan cooed. Seungcheol gave a small nod, and Seungkwan pressed several kisses all over the little’s tear-stained face. Slowly but surely, Seungcheol’s sobs quickly turned into giggles. “There we go! There’s my happy baby!”

Seungcheol’s giggles stopped when he saw the state Boop was in. The little whimpered. “Boo…”

“It’s okay, baby.” Seungkwan walked over to the teddy bear and lifted it off the pancakes. “Mama can wash it, and then Boop will be all clean.” Seungcheol whimpered again, but he nodded nonetheless. Seungkwan gently brought the pacifier clipped to the little’s onesie up to his lips, which Seungcheol happily accepted.

By the time the two were done helping Boop into his bath, Jeonghan and Joshua were both sitting back in the kitchen with guilty looks on their face. Vernon stood right by them, arms crossed over his chest. “Alright, boys, what do you have to say to Cheolie?”

Jeonghan stood up and rushed right over to Seungkwan and his brother. “’M sorry, Cheolie! Shouldn’t ‘ve been a meanie!”

“Me too!” Joshua sobbed. He joined Jeonghan’s side and held out his rainbow teddy bear. “Cheolie can ‘ave Lolli ‘til Boop is clean!”

Seungcheol gently took Lolli from Joshua’s hands before cracking a smile. He let out a happy squeal and cuddled the rainbow bear to his chest. “Shu! Han!”

“So, what did Papa decide would be your punishment?” Seungkwan inquired.

Vernon let out a nervous chuckle. “They were both so guilty and upset over what happened, I told they just had to have a small timeout, which they’re about to serve.”

Seungkwan nodded. “That seems fair to me.” He turned his focus back to the two littles before him. “Both of you go to your corners, and then we can cuddle. Okay?”

“Okay, Mama,” the two responded. With that, Jeonghan and Joshua slinked off to serve their timeout. At least they wouldn’t try and steal Boop from Seungcheol again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways! If y'all have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments.
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	21. A Park Playdate (The Boyz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from catfacekathryn:
> 
> Baby Princess Sangyeon is indeed a cutie... Mm idk, maybe they could do a play date w some of the other members/littles??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caregiver: Juyeon (Dada), Kevin (Mama), Chanhee (Noona), Changmin (Hyungie), Hwall (Mommy), Haknyeon (Eomma), Sunwoo (Appa), Eric (Daddy)
> 
> Little: Sangyeon (1-2), Jacob (1-3), Younghoon (1-2), Hyunjae (3-5)
> 
> Sorry it took a bit to write this one! I hope it's sufficient and adorable enough!

Jacob woke up to the sun shining in his face. He let out a small whine and turned away. However, the sun was still shining in his eyes. Jacob sat up, a pout of his face. He looked around his nursery before tearing up. His diaper was wet, and his favorite plushie, a stuffed red panda named Pan-Pan, had fallen out of his crib during the night. “Daddy! Mama!”

The two caregivers ran into the room not ten seconds later. Eric lowered the side of the crib. “My poor little baby,” Kevin cooed. He lifted the crying little out of the crib and cuddled him close to his chest.

Eric grabbed Pan-Pan and held it up for the little to see. “Jakie, do you want Pan-Pan?”

“Pan-Pan!” Jacob gasped. “T’ank ‘ou, Daddy!” Once he had hold of his plushie, he cuddled it close to his chest. He sniffled a bit as a pout formed on his face. “Change, p’ease?”

Kevin smiled. “Such a sweet little baby.” He carried the little over to the changing table and laid him down. “Mama will change you and get you all ready for your playdate today.” Jacob let out a happy squeal, earning a chuckle from Eric.

“He’s so excited,” Eric commented, a fond smile on his face.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“Sangie, you have to be still for Dada,” Juyeon chided as he attempted to get a diaper strapped onto the little.

Sangyeon let out a small whine. “Dada, not a baby. No diapie!”

Hwall snickered as he entered the nursery with a bottle of strawberry milk. “Well, if you aren’t a baby, I guess Mommy can just take your baba back to the kitchen.” The little stopped squirming in an instant, giving his Mommy a pout.

“There’s Dada’s good princess,” Juyeon cooed.

“Milkie, p’ease?” Sangyeon requested. Hwall and Juyeon snickered at the switch in attitude before Hwall passed the bottle to the little. Sangyeon pulled out his paci and instantly started suckling down the drink.

“Do we know what everyone’s status is?” Juyeon inquired as he finished changing their baby.

Hwall cracked an amused grin. “Eric and Kevin are already at the park with Jacob. Chanhee hyung and Changmin are on their way with Hyunjae.”

Juyeon cocked an eyebrow. “What about Haknyeon and Sunwoo?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Sunwoo and Haknyeon were frazzled. They had woken up just ten minutes ago, and now they were rushing to meet up with everyone on time. Younghoon was, thankfully, being very well-behaved for the two caregivers as they rushed their baby boy through his morning routine.

“Alright, baby, do you need a diaper or a pull-up today?” Haknyeon asked, helping his little onto the changing table. Younghoon hummed before holding up one finger. “Okay, diaper it is.”

“Hey, babe, we were responsible for juice, right?” Sunwoo questioned as he looked through the fridge.

Haknyeon chuckled, not looking from his current task. “We were!”

Younghoon giggled, a bright smile appearing behind his paci. “Appa siw’y!”

“He is, isn’t he?” Haknyeon responded as he finished changing his little. He helped Younghoon sit up before looking his baby over. “What should you wear today?” Younghoon gave a small shrug, which earned a kiss on the cheek from his caregiver. “You’re so cute!”

The little giggled. “T’ank ‘ou, Eomma!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Changmin glanced back at Hyunjae as the little kept gently kicking the back of his seat. “Jae, can you stop kicking Hyungie’s seat?”

The little blushed, and his legs stilled. “Sorry, Hyungie, just super-duper excited!”

“You’re fine, baby,” Chanhee reassured. “It’s just not good for Hyungie’s back. He is an old man after all.”

Changmin smirked as he shot the other caregiver a playful glare. “Last time I checked, Noona is actually older.”

“Noona’s pretty, though,” Hyunjae argued.

Chanhee broke out into laughter as Changmin’s eyes widened in shock. “Did my precious baby just call me old and ugly?”

“Unintentionally, yes,” Chanhee replied through his laughter.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“Sangie!” Jacob squealed, bouncing up and down in Kevin’s lap as Sangyeon and his two slightly frazzled caregivers approached them.

“Jakie!” Sangyeon cheered. When he attempted to run over to his fellow little, he was quickly scooped up by Hwall. Sangyeon pouted. “Mommy, Jakie’s hewe!”

Hwall gave the little a smile and a peck on the cheek. “Mommy sees that princess, but he doesn’t want his little princess to trip and fall.”

Jacob, however, was babbling happily to his caregivers. Eric couldn’t help but laugh. “Is that so, baby? Are you excited to see your friends today?” Jacob nodded before letting out a small squeal.

Kevin cooed, pinching his little’s cheek. “Aw, our little chipmunk’s slipped to babyspace.”

“Jakie’s a baby?” Hyunjae asked, causing Eric and Kevin to jump. Hyunjae, Changmin, and Chanhee had all snuck up on them from behind. Jacob let out a happy squeal, reaching out for Hyunjae.

Eric smiled at the older little. “Are you okay playing with Jakie if he’s a baby?”

Hyunjae nodded, smiling brightly. “Jakie’s my friend! I’m not gonna be a meanie!”

“Eomma, huw’y!” Younghoon whined. His hand was currently being kept in a tight grip with Haknyeon, who was using his free hand to help Sunwoo carry the cooler filled with juice boxes.

“Be patient, baby,” Sunwoo scolded. “Eomma’s helping me carry this.” Younghoon pouted but complied nonetheless as they joined the growing group.

Hyunjae gasped as Sangyeon, Juyeon, and Hwall approached. “Sangie, you look so pretty!”

“T’ank ‘ou, Jae,” Sangyeon responded, a blush on his face. Once he was set down, the little smoothed out his overall jumper-skirt, a pout appearing on his face when his diaper made a noise.

“Noona, can I have a skirt like Sangie’s?” Hyunjae asked, giving Chanhee big puppy dog eyes.

Chanhee ruffled his little frog’s hair, earning a squeal of delight from the little. “Of course, Jae! Noona thinks you’d look just so cute in a little skirt.”

Jacob let out a small whine, pointing at the swings. “Swing! Swing!”

Kevin pressed a kiss on Jacob’s forehead before turning his attention to the other caregivers. “I guess we should get this playdate started.” The littles all let out loud cheers as they scrambled over to the playground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways! If y'all have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments.
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	22. Our Little Producer (SVT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from EternalMoon:
> 
> Thank you so much for all the stories that you made and that you will make! Every update that I see coming from this fic makes me smile every time even though I don't follow some of the groups but I really enjoy every single chapter. I also have a request to make which is about SVT's Woozi and Vernon spending time together in the music studio. Since Vernon is starting producing music for the group, I want to read about him "teaching" Woozi how to make music since he is a 'kid". I'm not good at describing but I want them to make a song that will be a gift to the other members for their 5th Anniversary (which already passed).
> 
> Request from liz29128:
> 
> AHHHHH JEONGHAN GETTING BABIED WHEN HE IS NORMALLY BABYING OTHER MEMBERS IS SO CUTE. lowkey tho i want to see Chan bulling Jeonghan by asking whose baby is he😭
> 
> Also i have a request. Maybe Jihoon is pulling an all-nighter to work on music and the members force him to leave the studio and eat or get fresh air or something like that and he ends up regressing really young?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caregivers: Seokmin (Mommy), Mingyu (Puppy) & Vernon (Papa) 
> 
> Little: Jihoon (1-3)
> 
> Sorry this took forever to make! Hope you all enjoy it, though!

Jihoon had been in his studio since lunch, and it was now almost three in the morning. To say all of the caregivers were worried was an understatement. While Seungkwan, Vernon, and Chan had all gone to bed with the littles so that they wouldn’t be fussy, most of the caregivers had opted to stay up in hopes that the producer would be home soon. However, he wasn’t. And so, Seokmin and Mingyu were sent to retrieve the short, and at this hour grumpy, producer.

Seokmin sighed before knocking on the door. “Hyung, it’s Seokmin and Mingyu. We’re here to bring you home.” When neither of them received a response, they shared a sigh.

“I’m opening it,” Mingyu stated. He reached forward and was so thankful to see that the door was unlocked. He and Seokmin both wanted this to go smoothly. He gently twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open.

Jihoon was sitting at his desk, laptop open along with the main desktop computer turned on. He had the noise-canceling headphones that Minghao had gotten him for Christmas over his ears. Seokmin sighed before walking over to the smaller man and tapping Jihoon on the shoulder.

Jihoon whirled his chair around, a murderous look on his face. It quickly softened when he saw Seokmin standing behind him, a stern expression on his face. “Oh, Seokmin, it’s you.” He glanced over and cocked an eyebrow. “And Mingyu’s here also.”

“Even if it wasn’t us, I don’t think glaring at whoever is checking on you is too nice, hyung,” Seokmin argued.

“Fair enough,” Jihoon muttered. “What are you two doing here anyway?”

Mingyu and Seokmin exchanged a look before sighing. “Hyung, it’s three a.m.,” Mingyu stated. Jihoon’s eyes widened as he grabbed his phone and turned it on.

“You need to get some sleep,” Seokmin urged.

Jihoon sighed. “Look, I want to get some sleep, and I didn’t even know it was so late. I can’t, though. I’m nearly done with this song.” He was biting his lip and fiddling with his hands as he explained. Seokmin knew those signs. It meant Jihoon was holding back his headspace, which Seokmin had a sneaking suspicion was why the smaller had locked himself up in the studio for the whole day.

Seokmin frowned. “Is the song due soon?”

“Well…no, but I’m nearly done with it,” Jihoon argued. “If I finish it, then that’s one less song I have to worry about later down the road.”

Seokmin crossed his arms over his chest. “Well, I didn’t want to do this, but you’ve left us no choice.” He glanced back at Mingyu. “Mingyu, we’re going with Plan B.”

Mingyu crossed the room to stand right in front of the producer. Before Jihoon could even react, he was being lifted in Mingyu’s arms. “Mingyu, put me down!”

“Sorry, hyung, but this is for your own good,” Mingyu retorted as Seokmin packed up Jihoon’s stuff.

Jihoon glared at the younger. “I am not little! You can’t do this!” The two caregivers ignored Jihoon as he shouted at the two of them. It was only when Jihoon started hitting Mingyu’s chest. Now, it didn’t hurt by any means, but it was the fact that Jihoon was resorting to hitting that shocked Mingyu and Seokmin.

Mingyu grabbed hold of Jihoon’s hand and shot him a glare. “Hyung!” Jihoon tensed up, staring Mingyu in the eyes. “I know that you’re frustrated and maybe even angry, but that doesn’t mean you can hit me just to try and get your way.” Despite Jihoon’s quivering lip, Mingyu continued with his lecture. “You need sleep, hyung. I bet you didn’t even eat dinner.”

“’m sowwy, Puppy!” Jihoon sobbed. Any fire Mingyu had was gone in an instant, cooing over the now crying little.

Seokmin cooed, rubbing circles on Jihoon’s back. “Aw, baby, it’s okay. You’re just all tired and hungry.”

“Hit Puppy,” Jihoon whimpered. He pressed a small kiss on Mingyu’s shoulder. “Sowwy, Puppy.”

A giant smile broke out across the caregiver’s face. “Puppy forgives you, Hoonie. Now, how about we get you to the dorm so you can sleep?” Jihoon gave a small nod, resting his head in the crook of Mingyu’s shoulder.

When Jihoon woke up the next morning, he let out a small grumble, which was met with a coo. His eyes fluttered open to see Vernon sitting beside him on his bed. Jihoon wriggled around before smiling up at the caregiver. “Morning, Hoonie, how are you, baby?”

Jihoon giggled and nuzzled his head into the sheets. “Comfy…” A frown crossed his small face. “Change, p’ease?”

Vernon chuckled, gently prying the little out of bed. He cuddled the boy close to his chest as he walked out of the room to the bathroom. As he laid the little down on the changing mat in the bathroom, he pressed a kiss on Jihoon’s tummy. “Good thing Mommy and Puppy decided to put a diaper on you, baby.”

“Mommy? Puppy?” Jihoon inquired, looking around the bathroom.

Vernon snickered. “Aw, Hoonie, Mommy and Puppy went to work today. You get to join Papa in the studio.”

Jihoon frowned. “No music?”

“Of course, baby,” Vernon reassured as he finished changing the little’s diaper. “You can play and relax while Papa works.” He scooped Jihoon back up before moving to get himself and the little dressed.

Soon, the two were down at the studio. Vernon first set Jihoon on the chair in the room before unloading the duffle bag that he had packed for the little. He set a soft pink blanket down on the ground and then set down all of the toys he had packed. Since Jihoon was feeling younger, which had been incredibly obvious at breakfast, Vernon had only really packed some plushies and building blocks. He then helped Jihoon onto the blanket before hopping into the seat.

For the first thirty or so minutes, Jihoon was fine. He was having conversations with his plushies, which were unintelligible gurgles, while Vernon worked on his current track. However, Vernon soon started hearing Jihoon let out high-pitch whines. He turned the chair around to face his baby. “What’s wrong, Jihoon?”

Jihoon pouted behind his pacifier at the caregiver. “Bowed, Papa!” He held his arms out and started making grabby hands. “Uppie, p’ease!”

Vernon smiled. “Do you want to cuddle while Papa works?” Jihoon nodded, earning a soft laugh from the caregiver. Vernon helped the little onto his lap before returning to his work.

A few minutes into the work, Vernon got struck with an idea. He knew that Jihoon might kill him when he was big again, but big Jihoon could also like it. Either way, little Jihoon would love it. “Hoonie, baby, do you want to help Papa out with something?”

Jihoon nodded, letting out a small giggle. “Hoonie wanna hewp! Hoonie wanna hewp!”

“Alright then, baby.” Vernon began to click around on his computer. “Well, Papa’s nearly done with this song, but there's something you can do to help.” Vernon grabbed the microphone and pointed it to Jihoon. “Alright, baby, when Papa says go, can you say something sweet to your mommies and daddies?”

Jihoon gasped. “Hoonie can!” Vernon’s smile grew as he pulled up the recording function and then started recording.

“You can go, Hoonie,” Vernon urged.

“Mommies, Daddies, Puppy, Hoonie wove you wots and wots!” Jihoon cuddled into Vernon. He smiled at the caregiver. “Hoonie do good, Papa?”

Vernon glanced at the audio files from all of the littles and then at the unfinished song. He was making it for the entire group as a personal anniversary song, and with this little touch, all of the caregivers were going to be in love with it. He gave Jihoon a small cuddle. “You did good, my little producer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways! If y'all have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments.
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	23. A Totally Absolutely Normal Movie Night (The Boyz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from soons_hoons:
> 
> STAN THE BOYZ CHILDREN, STAN THE BOYZ
> 
> i am so so SO HAPPY to find a little space tbz fic!
> 
> if you dont mind, i have a request (teehee)
> 
> tbz get a day off from practicing hard for their road to kingdom performances and get a great lazy day in the dorms where they do movie night, and the littles (sangyeon, jacob, younghoon, and hyunjae) decide to slip but keep it to themselves, but eventually got caught by their caregivers and it just turns into a fluff cuddle pile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caregiver: Juyeon (Dada), Kevin (Mama), Chanhee (Noona), Changmin (Hyungie), Haknyeon (Eomma), Sunwoo (Appa), Eric (Daddy)
> 
> Little: Sangyeon (1-2), Jacob (1-3), Younghoon (1-2), Hyunjae (3-5)
> 
> I couldn't include the cuddle pile! I tried writing it in, but I couldn't fit it in, and I'm so sorry!!! I will try to make that up in a later oneshot!

“With the pizza and chicken now here and the drinks all poured, I am happy to announce that our movie night can officially begin!” Eric announced before throwing himself onto the couch.

Chanhee chuckled. “Unfortunately, I think we have to wait for the hyungs to finish getting ready.”

Sunwoo let out a loud groan. “They’re taking forever! I’m going to be a hyung at the rate they’re going!”

Meanwhile, in the hyungs’ bedroom, the four littles were sitting in their footie pajamas and hatching a small plan. “We gonna get caught, though,” Hyunjae argued, a pout on his face.

“Nuh-uh!” Younghoon retorted. “We gonna be fine.”

Sangyeon frowned as he gripped tighter onto his teddy bear. “But Sangie no wanna be big. Sangie wittwe.”

“We gonna get more candy if we act big,” Jacob countered.

Sangyeon whined before setting the bear down and crossing his arms over his chest. “No candy then Sangie cwy.”

Jacob huffed. “Mama and Daddy both said to big Jakie there’d be candy.” He stood up, albeit with a bit of a wobble, and smiled. “Let’s go!”

Eric let out a loud groan. “Hyungs! Hurry up!” He flung himself onto Kevin’s lap, earning a laugh from the older. “I’m going to die of boredom!”

Jacob snickered as he and the other three hyungs entered the living room. He held himself back from making a comment that would sound little and forced himself to sound as big as possible. “We’re here. We’re here.” He plopped himself down by Kevin’s feet, leaning back against the couch.

A small pout crossed Sangyeon’s face as he cuddled with just Juyeon, missing the warmth that Hwall would bring, but he managed to wipe the pout away before anyone could notice. Juyeon cracked a smirk and glanced down at his hyung. “Hey, hyung, do you want chicken or pizza?”

“Chicken!” Sangyeon chirped, a smile quick to take over his features. Juyeon snickered as he reached forward to get a few pieces on a plate.

“What’re we gonna watch?” Hyunjae questioned, plopping himself right between Chanhee and Changmin on the floor. Chanhee and Changmin both shared a look over Hyunjae’s choice of words but decided to ignore it for now.

Haknyeon chuckled, reaching for the remote. “We were thinking of watching The Conjuring.” The littles hearts instantly fell into their chests with that announcement. However, they couldn’t say anything. That would reveal to the caregivers that they had slipped. So, incredibly reluctantly, all the littles acted excited over the movie choice as Haknyeon started the horror movie.

Younghoon was scared. There was no other way to put it. He was scared. He was little and watching a scary movie. He also really needed to use the bathroom, but Sunwoo had a tight grip on him. And at this point in the movie, Younghoon knew he would slip up and show he was little if he spoke. So here the poor little was.

Jacob was not faring much better, practically shaking as Kevin and Eric both shared the popcorn. He so badly wanted some as well, but he was afraid to move his hands from his eyes. He glanced over at the clock on the oven and a frown crossed his face when he saw only an hour had passed. How could it have been only an hour?!

Sangyeon could barely force himself to look at the screen. No amount of candy was worth what he was watching right now. He wanted to be in his pretty nightgown and cuddling Bon-Bon.

Hyunjae was the only one of the littles doing well. He was enjoying the movie. Some moments were quite scary, but he could get away with being scared by them. He was having a lot of fun. He should pretend to be big during movie nights more often.

It was after a particularly bad jump scare that Younghoon let out a loud cry, an uncomfortable warmth spreading across his lap. Sunwoo quickly pulled his arm back from the little as Younghoon fully realized what he had done. He sniffled for a few seconds before letting out a heart-wrenching sob. “Eomma! Appa!”

“Someone, turn the lights on and stop the movie!” Haknyeon barked. He quickly stood up and lifted Younghoon off the couch. He held back a sigh at the wet patch where Younghoon had been sitting.

“Hey, you clean our baby; I’ll clean the couch,” Sunwoo offered.

Jacob sniffled, a tear streaming down his face. Kevin cooed. “Aw, baby, are you little too?” Jacob nodded before throwing himself into Kevin’s arms.

“Poor little guy must be so scared by the movie,” Eric commented, rubbing circles on Jacob’s back.

“Dada, Sangie wanna be comfy, p’ease?” Sangyeon pleaded with tears in his eyes.

Juyeon frowned. “Of course, baby. Why would you pretend to be big?”

“Wan’ mowe candy,” Sangyeon whimpered.

Changmin and Chanhee turned their focus to Hyunjae. “Well, Jae, you want to tell us anything?” Changmin questioned.

Hyunjae nodded as a bright smile broke out across his face. “I like this movie! Can we finish it after Sangie, Jakie, and Hoonie go to bed?!” The two caregivers shared a look before breaking out into laughter.

“We’ll talk about it with the others,” Chanhee responded. Hyunjae nodded, getting excited as Eric moved to pull up a Disney movie.

“Oh, oh! Can we watch Moana next?!” Hyunjae asked, filled with excitement. The caregivers who remained in the living room as the others helped the littles couldn’t help but chuckle. This was still going to be a good movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways! If y'all have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments.
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	24. Take a Break, Baby (Day6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from nonno1301:
> 
> I’m totally whipped for little!DAY6 OTL we definitely need more of this in the fandom :((( thank you for such cuties i keep wanting to leave kudos again and again!! oh and btw, if it’s okay for you would you mind writing something Younghyun centric ;;w;; like he got sick and regressed?? thank you in advance!! <3
> 
> Request from lilyannewrites:
> 
> loved this! I love reading little!day6 ㅠㅠ Maybe for a request you could do something kinda like this but brian centric, and the other members don't know what littlespace is? Like Brian slips during practice or something? and another jyp artist, not the actual guy jyp please no, who knows about regression comes to the rescue? I could see skz' chan as a cg haha, or a got7 member too! Or another idea is a stray kids and day6 little playdate! I need more "stray 6", as my friends call it, content. Thank you~
> 
> Request from galaxyks:
> 
> Hi! A request please :) could you do a oneshot centered around younghyun where he is really stressed balancing writing and schedules and he ends up breaking down and slipping and the members comfort him and take care of him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caregivers: Wonpil (Appa) & Dowoon (Daddy)
> 
> Littles: Jaehyung (Infant), Sungjin (3-4), Younghyun (2-3)
> 
> I know that it's late and that it's been a few days since I updated, but this was so much to write!

Younghyun ignored the dull headache he was experiencing as he stared at his notepad. He had been working nonstop for the past few days, only going to the dorms for sleep and meals. It was the least he owed his caregivers…His bandmates. It was the least he owed his bandmates. He couldn’t afford to slip now. Even if he had been feeling a bit off all day, he had to keep working.

He let out a small whine as the headache continued to bother. Younghyun glanced over at his phone as an alarm went off. He sighed. He had bass practice today. At least he was going to be working on his own today. As Younghyun trudged down to the practice room, stumbling over his own feet and barely keeping his thumb out of his mouth, he didn’t notice that he had caught the eye of someone.

Younghyun sat in the practice room, bass in hand. His head was killing him, and he felt like he was on the edge of his headspace. He needed to slip. He needed his daddies. Before another thought could enter his head, Younghyun heard a knock at the door.

Jamie poked her head into the room, a concerned look on her face. “Hey, Younghyun, can I come in?” When the bassist motioned her inside, she stepped into the practice room, shutting the door behind her.

“Why are you here?” Younghyun questioned, his voice soft. His headspace was really trying to take over.

Jamie sat down across from the older man with a small frown on her face. “I saw you in the hallway. You looked like you were having trouble walking.” She placed a hand on his knee. Younghyun could practically feel his headspace taking over. “I also saw your thumb go towards your mouth at least three times. Are you feeling little, Hyunnie?”

With that, the floodgates broke. Younghyun began sobbing as his headache started to hurt beyond belief and the shivering that he didn’t even realize he was holding back took over. “Oh, Hyunnie, baby,” Jamie cooed. She took the bass out of his hands and set it down on the stand before bringing the taller boy in for a hug. “What’s wrong, baby?”

“’Yunnie wanna be wittwe and head huwts and chiw’y!” Younghyun sobbed before burying his head in the crook of Jamie’s shoulder. The girl cooed, rubbing circles on the little’s back. “Wanna go home, Jamie.”

Jamie gave a small nod. “Okay then, baby, Jamie can take you home to your daddies. You got to work with Jamie, though, okay?” Younghyun gave a small nod. He wanted to go home as soon as possible.

Wonpil let out a small hum as his phone chimed, signaling he got a text. As he fed Jae his bottle, he grabbed his phone and checked the message. He let out a gasp before looking over at Dowoon, who was playing with Sungjin. “Jamie’s bringing Hyunnie home,” Wonpil reported.

Dowoon looked up from the game he and the oldest little were playing, a confused look on his face. “Is Younghyun alright?”

“According to Jamie, Hyunnie’s got a temperature and headache,” Wonpil stated, rereading the girl’s short but succinct text.

“Hyunnie’s sick?” Sungjin questioned as a pout formed on his face. “We gotta make him feel better!”

Dowoon flashed Sungjin a smile. “Do you want to help Daddy make some soup and a sippy cup for Hyunnie?” Sungjin nodded, earning a chuckle from the caregivers.

Within minutes of receiving the text, Jamie stepped through the doorway with a shivering and whimpering Younghyun. Wonpil instantly rushed over to the little. “Oh, my poor baby!”

“Appa, ‘Yunnie no fee’ good!” Younghyun sobbed as he practically collapsed into Wonpil’s arms. The caregiver lifted the sick boy into his arms and started bouncing him gently.

“Thank you so much, Jamie,” Wonpil muttered.

Jamie gave a small nod. “It’s no problem at all, man. If you need me to stick around and help out with Jae and Jinnie, I can do that with no issue at all.”

Wonpil glanced back at where the two other littles were. Sungjin had taken to task to make Younghyun a get-well card while Jae was simply babbling at his plushies. While they were doing fine now, sick Younghyun meant that at least one caregiver had to be with him at all times. If not, then a tear-filled tantrum would be inevitable. He looked back at Jamie. “If you’re sure it won’t be a trouble.”

Jamie snickered. “I wouldn’t offer to otherwise.” She moved further into the dorm, shutting the door behind her. “Jae, Jinnie, your favorite auntie’s here!”

Sungjin snapped his head up, eyes wide and a bright smile on his face. “Auntie Jamie! Auntie Jamie! You gonna stay here while Hyunnie’s sick?”

“You know it, Jinnie,” Jamie responded.

As Jamie kept the two other littles distracted, Wonpil moved Younghyun to the bedroom, where Dowoon was waiting with a change of clothes for the sick little, a bowl of chicken noodle soup, some medicine, and a sippy cup filled with juice.

Dowoon frowned at the pitiful sight of Hyunnie in his Appa’s arms. “Aw, Hyunnie must feel really sick right now?” Younghyun gave a small nod, followed by a whimper. “Well, Daddy has a lot of things prepared for you so you can feel all better.”

“Can Appa put you down so we can change you, baby?” Wonpil inquired, his voice soft.

Younghyun nodded again, albeit more hesitant than the first time. He was set down on the bed and was quickly, but gently stripped of his clothes. He let out a small huff at the diaper that Dowoon slid under his bottom but thankfully didn’t raise a fuss. He felt too sick and gross to complain. Dowoon then helped the little into a lightweight romper.

“Fwowas,” Younghyun gurgled, pointing at the cartoonish flowers on the light blue romper.

Wonpil chuckled. “That’s right, Hyunnie. They’re flowers.” Younghyun let out a little giggle before frowning. Wonpil sighed, brushing Younghyun’s hair out of his face. “My poor baby feels super icky.”

“Thankfully Daddy has medicine for the sick baby,” Dowoon announced, which earned a loud whine from Younghyun. “I know it’s not good, baby, but it’ll help you so much.” Younghyun pouted but opened his mouth. “Thank you, Hyunnie.” The little grimaced after swallowing the medicine.

Wonpil rubbed circles on Younghyun’s back before pressing a kiss on his head. “Now, would our little baby like some his sippy?”

Younghyun nodded, cuddling into Wonpil. This caregiver was glad his little boy was home, even if he was sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways! If y'all have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments.
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	25. Shopping Day (SVT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from CaratTarteu:
> 
> My heart is melting and I feel all gooey and warm when I read fics like this, and I love it. Please keep making these and if you don't mind, I want to request a SVT OT4 or WonHuiGyuHao one where fashion kings GyuHao take little WonHui out shopping and sightseeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caregivers: Mingyu (Puppy) & Minghao (Baba)
> 
> Littles: Junhui (1-2) & Wonwoo (1-2)
> 
> I am so, so sorry this took a while to put out! The creativity burst is draining, but I want to get through these requests!

Junhui let out a small huff as Minghao strapped him into his car seat, a cute pout forming behind his pacifier. “What’s wrong, baby?” Minghao asked, a teasing lilt in his voice.

“Don’t wike the seat, Baba,” Jun whined.

“Woo too,” Wonwoo protested. While Mingyu had managed to get Wonwoo into his car seat, he was tugging at the straps in a desperate attempt to get them unlocked.

Minghao and Mingyu shared a tired look before turning their focus back to whining littles. “Well, if you boys don’t want to be in your car seats, then we can just stay home,” Mingyu retorted. The two littles stopped whining in an instant, giving Mingyu their full attention. “And if we stay home, then I guess that means Puppy and Baba won’t get to give you both your surprise.”

“Su’pwise?” Jun asked.

“Yes, but you boys have to be in your car seats,” Minghao argued. When the littles gave him small nods, he smiled at them. Another small victory with their boys.

The car ride was thankfully peaceful, aside from occasional whimpers from Jun about how the straps on the seat were uncomfortable. Minghao had learned to mostly ignore them at this point. Mostly being the keyword because there were times when he needed to keep an open ear for other matters. Overall, though, it was a peaceful drive.

Jun let out a small gasp as Minghao drove the car towards the “special mall” as the littles put it. The mall was rather large and had many stores in it, but it was also a mall that many caregivers and littles frequented where they could be safe from scrutiny. “We get to be wittwe as we want?!” Jun asked, looking at the two caregivers with wide, hopeful eyes.

Mingyu craned his head back to smile at the two littles. “That’s right, Junnie! Baba and I thought we could spend our day here.”

“’et’s go!” Wonwoo cheered, cuddling his stuffed dog close to his chest.

As soon as the car was parked and the two littles unbuckled, Jun and Wonwoo were practically running out of the car. However, a quick scolding from the caregivers got them both to latch onto the two younger men.

Upon entering the mall, the littles looked around with wide eyes. “So big,” Jun gasped.

“That’s right, baby,” Minghao replied, pressing a kiss on the boy’s cheek.

Wonwoo’s eyes bounced around from store to store before landing on a clothing store filled with so many outfits that made him gasp. “Puppy, Baba, go there, p’ease?”

Jun looked over at the same store and smiled. “Wanna go too, p’ease!”

The two caregivers chuckled, loving the sight of their two babies already so happy. “Alright, boys, we can go in there first.”

Minghao and Mingyu let themselves get dragged into the store by the littles before leading the boys around the store to find clothes.

Jun was combing through all of the clothes when his hands landed on a light pink suspender skirt with kitten paws printed around the hem. He rubbed his fingers over the skirt’s fabric, loving the soft texture of it.

“Do you want to try on the skirt, mochi?” Minghao asked, his voice soft.

Jun frowned, a cute pout forming behind his baby pink pacifier. “Is otay, Baba?”

Minghao gave the little a small side hug. “Of course, mochi. In fact, Baba thinks you would look adorable in a skirt.” The pout was quickly replaced by a bright smile on Jun’s face.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the store, Wonwoo was excitedly running his hands over a soft sweater. It was a cream color, and it had puppy paws all over it.

“Puppy, it has puppies!” Wonwoo squealed. “Is super soft too!”

Mingyu chuckled. “Do you want to try the sweater, baby?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah!” Wonwoo chanted, continuing the chant as Mingyu took it off the rack and gently put it over his arm with the other clothes the little had chosen.

“Gyu, Wonu, can you both come over here?” Minghao called out. The two looked over to see that the younger caregiver waving them over to a dressing room. When they got close, a bright smile broke out across Minghao’s face. “I present to you both Princess Junnie!” The curtain that covered the dressing room was pulled to the side as Jun skipped out wearing the suspender skirt he had been eyeing.

Wonwoo gasped, his pacifier falling out of his mouth. “Junnie pwetty!”

Jun giggled, hiding his face in his hands. Mingyu snickered as he approached the little and pulled his hands away. “Junnie, don’t hide your pretty face.” Jun whined, shuffling from foot to foot. “Aw, is my mochi all shy right now?”

“Puppy, stop, ‘bawassin,’” Jun whined.

“Junnie supa cute, though,” Wonwoo argued. He held out the sweater that he had picked out. “Woo saw this!”

Jun gasped, his eyes sparkling. “Cute on Wonu!”

Minghao chuckled. “Well, Junnie found what he wanted.” He gave Wonwoo a small kiss on the forehead. “Do you want Baba or Puppy to help you change your clothes?”

Wonwoo hummed, a pout forming as he thought it over. “I dunno.”

“Junnie he’p!” Jun squealed.

Wonwoo giggled. “Junnie siw’y! Junnie wittwe wike Wonu.” He looked back and forth between the two caregivers before pointing at Minghao. “Wan’ Baba.”

“Come with Baba, baby,” Minghao cooed, holding out a hand. He held out his other arm for the clothes Mingyu was holding.

The taller caregiver smiled. “I’ll go pay for Junnie’s skirt while you help him.” Minghao gave Mingyu a thankful smile before leading Wonwoo into the dressing room.

Once the small family was done in the clothing store, they made their way to a candy shop and a toy store. However, that was not the last stop for their outing. Right next to the mall was a park with equipment made for littles. When Jun and Wonwoo saw just where they were heading right after leaving the mall, they were practically dragging the caregivers there.

“Baba, Baba, hewp Junnie on swings, p’ease?” Jun requested a bright smile on his face.

“Of course, mochi,” Minghao replied, his smile and energy matching the little’s.

Wonwoo looked up at Mingyu. “Puppy…Woo wanna p’ay in sandbox.” The little let out a squeak as Mingyu lifted him into his arms and snuggled him. “Puppy!”

“Sorry, baby, Puppy just thinks you’re so cute!” Mingyu responded, pressing a kiss on Wonwoo’s forehead. “Now, let’s go play in that sandbox.”

“Wonu hafta wash hands befowe candy?” Wonwoo asked.

Mingyu chuckled. “Yes, baby.”

A pout formed behind the pacifier. “Poo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways! If y'all have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments.
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	26. We're Your Home Too (The Boyz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from AmazingTook:
> 
> These stories are always so cute! Can I request a chapter with the boyz Jacob feeling homesick so Eric and Kevin try and comfort him :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caregivers: Kevin (Mama) & Eric (Daddy)
> 
> Little: Jacob (1-3)
> 
> This is far shorter than I wanted it to be, and I am so sorry for that! I will try (Key word being try) to write another oneshot and put it out later tonight. Hope y'all enjoy this short oneshot, though!

Jacob’s birthday had come and gone; and while his parents had called him to wish him a happy birthday, it was the same thing that happened every year. Jacob would receive the phone call and then proceed to feel homesick. However, every year, he always hid it until it broke him.

Eric and Kevin knew the cycle had begun the day after Jacob’s birthday. He was sitting in his room, a small frown on his face as Cats Don’t Dance played on his laptop. The caregivers exchanged a nervous glance, knowing the many ways things could go if he was already watching the movie. “What do we do, Kevin?” Eric asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Kevin frowned. “I don’t know, but I hate seeing him like this.”

“I know you’re both there,” Jacob admitted as he kept his eyes glued to the screen. “I’m sad, not stupid.”

“We never said you were, Jacob,” Kevin argued, stepping fully into the room. He made his way over to the twin bed and plopped himself down at the foot of it. “How are you doing?” Jacob was silent.

Eric stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. “Jacob…do you want to talk about it?” There was silence, aside from the movie playing on the laptop. Jacob sniffled. “Jakey, do you want Daddy and Mama?”

Tears welled up in Jacob’s eyes as he held out his hands. “Mama! Daddy!”

Kevin shut the laptop and set it down on the ground before pulling Jacob onto his lap. “My poor baby, Mama’s here.”

“Wanna be home!” Jacob wailed. Eric joined the two on the bed, making sure to grab Jacob’s stuffed panda.

“It’s okay, Jakey,” Kevin reassured, rubbing circles on the little’s back. “Mama and Daddy are here.”

Eric held out the plushie for his sobbing boy. “Jakey, Daddy has Pan-Pan.”

“Pan-Pan, Dada!” Jacob pleaded as tears streamed down his face. While the caregiver would normally chide Jacob about manners, now was definitely not the time. He handed the stuffed panda over to Jacob, who quickly brought Pan-Pan to his chest.

“Jakey, is there anything that Mama and Daddy can do to help make our sweet baby not so sad about being here?” Kevin inquired.

Jacob sniffled and wiped at his eyes. “Just…Just wanna be home.”

Eric frowned as he pressed a kiss against Jacob’s forehead. “Baby, if you think about it, you are home.” When Jacob paused, giving the caregiver a confused look, Eric chuckled. “Aren’t Mama and I home for you?”

“We know we won’t replace your Mom and Dad, but you do have us,” Kevin argued.

“I know,” Jacob muttered, cuddling into Kevin. “I just…Can I be super little?”

Kevin pressed a kiss on Jacob’s forehead. “Of course, Jake, be as little as you want.”

With that, all the stress left Jacob’s body. His eyes went wide, innocence filling them, and his thumb found his way into his mouth. “Oh, baby, don’t suck on your thumb,” Eric chided, reaching for the little’s paci. He passed it to Kevin, who was quick to switch out Jacob’s thumb for the pacifier. A delighted squeal erupted from the little as he snuggled Pan-Pan.

“Such a cute little baby,” Kevin cooed. “Mama’s going to cuddle you all night while we watch movies!”

“Ma!” Jacob gurgled. He looked up at Eric and smiled. “Da!”

The two caregivers shared a smile. Even if it was a small start, they knew that Jacob’s homesickness would be gone soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways! If y'all have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments.
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	27. Sick Day (Day6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Jeden:
> 
> Heyy i love ure fanfics ~ its cuteee uwu. I wanna make a request:
> 
> Day6   
> everyone's big except for jae~   
> Prompt: Jae has been very stressed out about his work and hate comments abt his insecurities he's been bottling up and such that he got sick. Everyone has been teasing him but little did they know tht he's not feeling well that jae slips suddenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caregivers: Sungjin (Jinnie), Younghyun (Hyunnie), Wonpil (Appa), Dowoon (Daddy)
> 
> Littles: Jae (1-2)
> 
> It's short, but it was so much fun to write! Hope y'all enjoy!

Jae let out a small whine as he woke up, his head pounding. He had been working hard the past week trying to make certain all of his assignments were turned in on time, and it seemed like all that hard work was finally catching up to him in the worst way.

A shiver ran through his body as he sat up in his bed. He felt gross, but he had to get up. His roommates would definitely resort to jumping on his bed to wake him up. So, with a frown on his face and his blanket wrapped tightly around him, Jae made his way out of his room.

Wonpil couldn’t help but chuckle at Jae as he plopped himself down at the breakfast table, an adorable pout on the eldest’s face. “Morning, hyung!” Dowoon greeted, joining Jae at the table. He smirked. “You look cute.”

“I don’t feel cute,” Jae grumbled as he tightened his blanket around him. “I feel gross.”

“Aw, Jae, you beat me to my line,” Wonpil teased. He eyed the eldest, giving him a complete once-over. He cocked an eyebrow. “Did you even get any sleep last night?”

Jae frowned. “I did. I just don’t feel good.”

“Don’t pout, you big baby,” Younghyun chided as he joined everyone. “It’s your fault for not sleeping.”

“But I did sleep,” Jae whined.

“Then why do you look so bad, hyung?” Sungjin retorted, a smirk on his face. “You look like a walking zombie.”

Younghyun snickered. “The zombie at least has an excuse. He’s dead.”

Tears built up in Jae’s eyes as his headspace started taking over. On top of that, his headache was getting worse the longer he sat at the table. “Stop it…”

Wonpil frowned, taking notice of the tears. “Hey, hyung, we’re just messing with you. We don’t mean it.”

Jae sniffled. “It’s mean, and I told you all I got sleep.” He wiped at his eyes as another shiver ran down his spine. His headspace was starting to take over. “Jae-Jae feels icky and cold and head huwts!” Tears streamed down his face. “Daddies and hyungies mean!”

Dowoon quickly pulled the little onto his lap, pressing a hand against Jae’s forehead. “Aw, baby, you’re burning up.”

“Even if you weren’t sick, we shouldn’t have been that mean,” Wonpil added. “You told us to stop, and we should’ve apologized at that moment.”

Sungjin pressed a kiss on Jae’s cheek. “We’re so sorry, baby.”

Jae let out a small whimper as he cuddled into Dowoon and his blanket cocoon. “Is otay…Jae-Jae wanna sweep.”

Younghyun gave the little a small smile. “You can have a small nap after breakfast.” Jae gave a small nod, but a pout did form on his face.

Breakfast went relatively peacefully, although Jae did need more assistance than usual from Wonpil. The issue came when the caregivers tried giving him medicine.

Jae whined, hiding his face in the crook of Dowoon’s neck. Younghyun stood in front of him with a little plastic cup filled with medicine. “Jae-Jae no wan’!”

“You have to take your medicine to feel better, baby,” Sungjin argued.

“No!” Jae cried.

Wonpil cooed, gently taking Jae from Dowoon’s arms. “My cute baby chick, would you take your medicine if it was in your bottle?” Jae whimpered but gave a small nod. Wonpil glanced up and motioned for Younghyun to mix the medicine in with the prepared bottle of milk.

Jae sniffled. “Appa, cuddwe Jae-Jae?”

“Of course, baby,” Wonpil reassured, bouncing the little in his arms. “Appa can cuddle you until you feel all better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways! If y'all have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments.
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	28. Best Friends and Playmates (SVT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from anon:
> 
> If it’s no trouble, I would love to put in a request. Soonyoung wws one of the first to start regressing, and is excited when he finds out his best friend Nonu was little too (even if Nonu was smaller than him). But he realizes Nonu doesn’t have any toys, so he makes it his mission to find the perfect plushie for him as a surprise gift. (Probably a tiger, he can’t resist)
> 
> Thank you so much for writing these and I’m looking forward to your other fics!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caregivers: Mingyu (Puppy), Seungkwan (Mama), Vernon (Papa)
> 
> Littles: Wonwoo (1-2) & Soonyoung (3-5)
> 
> I loved writing this request so, so, so much! It was just fun to write!

When Soonyoung started regressing, he could only really turn to his roommates Seungkwan and Vernon. He loved and appreciated them both so much for taking up the roles of his caregiver. However, Soonyoung didn’t just want caregivers. He wanted a playmate, a friend. Even if the friend was a baby, it would be better than playing on his own while Seungkwan and Vernon talked about boring grown-up stuff. So imagine Soonyoung’s surprise when he learned Wonwoo was a little.

Wonwoo and his boyfriend Mingyu had come over just to hang out and catch up. Soonyoung was mildly pouty given how he had been told to hold off on his headspace, but he was doing well otherwise. He was just happy to get to hang out with Wonwoo.

When the couple arrived, Soonyoung quickly threw himself onto the somewhat older man and wrapped him in a hug. “Wonwoo! I’ve missed you!”

Wonwoo chuckled, reciprocating the hug. “It’s only been a couple of days since we saw each other.”

“But that’s a couple days too many,” Soonyoung whined. He gave the elder a small smile. “Let’s go to my room! I got this new video game I know you’ll love!”

Vernon and Seungkwan snickered. “Hyung, don’t you want to hang out with us?” Vernon inquired.

“You’re my roommates; we hang out almost every day,” Soonyoung argued. He grabbed Wonwoo’s hand and gently pulled him towards his room.

Once everything was set up and the two were sitting down on Soonyoung’s bed, the fun began. However, the main issue that arose was that Soonyoung needed to slip. He had pulled out of his headspace earlier, but it was still fighting him, begging to be released. He worked his hardest to ignore it, though. He was still having fun regardless.

After thirty minutes of playing, Wonwoo let out a small whine. “This game is so hard.”

Soonyoung chuckled. “Come on, Wonwoo; I know you can do better than this.”

“It’s not my fault,” Wonwoo argued, a slight whine in his voice. He mumbled something that Soonyoung couldn’t fully hear.

The blonde-haired man frowned. “What did you say, Woo?” Wonwoo was silent, which earned a playful whine from Soonyoung. He started running his fingers up and down Wonwoo’s sides, eliciting loud giggles from the older. “Come on, Wonu! Tell me!”

Wonwoo whined in between his giggles. “You’ll think I’m weird.” Soonyoung stopped his tickling and frowned again. Wonwoo let out a small sigh. “I…I’m a little.” Soonyoung’s eyes widened, but it went unnoticed by Wonwoo. “It means that I regress, and it’s not a sexual thing –"

“I’m a little too!” Soonyoung interrupted a bright smile on his face. “I regress down to about three to five! How old are you when you regress?” Wonwoo stared at Soonyoung in shock, eyes wide and confusion visible on his face. Soonyoung giggled. “Wonu, what’s wrong?”

“I wasn’t expecting you to say you’re a little,” Wonwoo muttered. He bit his lip. “I’m younger than you, though.” He fiddled with the game controller in his hands. “A lot younger than you.”

“Are you a baby?” Soonyoung inquired.

Wonwoo shrugged. “Sometimes I am. I usually regress down to one or two, but I’ve sometimes been a baby.” Soonyoung nodded, getting up from his bed and rushing over to his closet. He dug around for a few seconds before pulling out a large box filled to the brim with his little supplies.

Soonyoung reached into the box and pulled out two pacifiers. One was his favorite tiger themed paci while the other was an unused hamster paci that Seungkwan had gotten him as a joke. He popped the tiger pacifier into his mouth before holding out the hamster one. “Wonu, you wanna paci?”

Wonwoo locked his eyes onto the pacifier for a moment before giving a hesitant nod. A bright smile broke out across Soonyoung’s face as he joined Wonwoo back on the bed and gave his friend the other pacifier.

Soonyoung watched intently as Wonwoo’s eyelids seemed to grow heavier as he suckled on the paci. “Are you sleep, Wonu?” When Wonwoo gave a small nod, Soonyoung bounced right off the bed. “Let’s take a nap. We can cuddle together, Wonu!”

“Otay, Soonie,” Wonwoo mumbled, moving to get under the covers. He let out a content gurgle when Soonyoung joined him and the two drifted off. When the caregivers came to retrieve them about thirty minutes later, they very quickly decided to start having more playdates between the two littles.

Since that day, Wonwoo and Soonyoung grew very close. They hung out whenever they could, including their constant playdates. However, through these playdates, Soonyoung learned something that seemed almost ludicrous to his little self. Wonwoo had only one toy. According to big Wonwoo and Mingyu, it was just due to a lack of time, money, and forethought. Usually, because Wonwoo slipped so young, he never really needed toys. However, that idea soon went out the window as the playdates showed just how much Wonwoo liked playing with toys.

This was why Soonyoung was now standing in a toy aisle with an amused Seungkwan and Vernon standing nearby. Soonyoung let out a small whine. “What’s the matter, Soonie?” Seungkwan inquired.

“I don’t know what to get Wonu, Mama,” Soonyoung whined. “Wonu doesn’t have toys. He doesn’t even have a stuffie, Mama!” The caregivers forced themselves to hold back chuckles as Soonyoung’s cheeks puffed up with his pout. “I gotta get him something good.”

“Well, Soonie, why don’t you get him a stuffie?” Vernon suggested. He smiled as the pout disappeared off Soonyoung’s face, replaced by a look of awe. “If Wonu doesn’t have a plushie yet, you can make his first one extra special by getting it for him.”

Soonyoung ran over to Vernon and wrapped his arms around the younger caregiver’s neck. “Papa, you’re so smart!” He pulled back from the hug with a large grin on his face. “I’m gonna get Wonu a good plushie too!” With that, Soonyoung skipped off to the plushies in the toy aisle, Seungkwan and Vernon not too far behind.

When the next playdate came, Soonyoung was practically vibrating with energy on the car ride over to Mingyu and Wonwoo’s house. “Papa, Mama, do you think Wonu will like the plushies? Do ya? Do ya?”

Seungkwan snickered, craning his neck to look at his excited boy. “I’m sure he’ll love them both. You picked them out just for him, baby.”

A small whine emitted from Soonyoung’s throat, earning a chuckle from the caregivers. “Remember, Kwannie, he’s not a baby,” Vernon reminded, a playful smirk on his face. “He’s a big boy.”

“Oh, right, silly Mama!” Seungkwan teased. “Soonie’s my little hamster!”

“No, Mama, I’mma tiger!” Soonyoung argued. He held up his hands to look like claws and let out a small growl. Before either caregiver could respond, though, Soonyoung let out a loud gasp. “We’re here! We’re here!”

Within seconds, the caregivers and now very energetic little were on the doorstep of Mingyu and Wonwoo’s house, the two plushies for Wonwoo clutched tightly in Soonyoung’s hands.

Mingyu opened the door, Wonwoo resting on his hip. “Wonu!” Soonyoung cheered.

Wonwoo perked up before letting out a happy gasp. “Soonie!” He wriggled around in Mingyu’s grasp before looking at his caregiver with wide eyes. “Puppy, down, p’ease?”

“Of course, kit,” Mingyu replied, setting the little on his feet.

Soonyoung quickly rushed into the home, hugging Wonwoo as tight as possible. “Soonie missed you!”

Wonwoo giggled. “Wonu miss Soonie too!” When the two pulled back from the hug, Wonwoo looked at the plushies in his friend's hands with wide eyes. The two plushies that Soonyoung was holding were a tiger and owl, both incredibly soft and plush. “Pwushies?”

“Yeah, I got you this tiger cause I’mma a tiger, and I also got you an owl cause you’re an owl!” Soonyoung stated, bouncing in place. He held out the two plushies for Wonwoo. “What do you think, Wonu?” The little in question stared at the two plushies before tearing up. Soonyoung’s eyes widened. “Oh no! Do you not like ‘em, Wonu?”

“Wonu wikes ‘em wots,” Wonwoo admitted, his voice choking up. “T’ank ‘ou, Soonie!”

The three caregivers watched the adorable sight in front of them, loving the whole sight in front of them. Even in their headspaces, Wonwoo and Soonyoung were the best of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways! If y'all have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments.
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	29. The Carat Gang (SVT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Arandompsycho:
> 
> Oh you do non idol aus? Do you think you could do a svt au where they are all in a gang, but the Hyung line are all littles? (Bonus points for bby jeonghan and josh) It’s cool if u don’t wanna do this as u get a lot of requests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caregivers: Minghao (Baba), Mingyu (Puppy), Seokmin (Mommy), Seungkwan (Mama), Vernon (Papa), Chan (Appa)
> 
> Littles: Seungcheol (1-3), Jeonghan (Infant), Joshua (Infant), Jun (2-3), Soonyoung (5-6), Wonwoo (2-3), Jihoon (3-4)
> 
> To be honest, I didn't want to focus on the mob too much given how violent it can be. But, if you're interested in a mafia au with not only Seventeen but Stray Kids and many other groups, then check out my other story "The Bosses and their Littles"! Hope y'all enjoy this oneshot, and my shameless self-promotion (lol).

Minghao let out a small growl at the sight before him. One of the grunt workers for Carat had been caught embezzling funds from the gang. In short, they were trying to screw over the gang he and his boyfriends had worked tirelessly to create. However, talking with this worker, it was clear he couldn’t have pulled off this scheme on his own. So, here Minghao was. Standing in the private room they kept in their basement with Mingyu, Vernon, and Chan all standing nearby, prepared to do what they needed to.

The leader let out a tired, yet annoyed sigh, giving this grunt a side glance. “I’ve asked you once. I’ve asked you twice. And you’re now about to make me ask a third.” Minghao grabbed a scalpel off the nearby tray and held it up against the man’s cheek. “I hate asking more than once to scum like you.”

“Please, I’ve told you everything I know!” The man argued, eyes wide with fear. “I was working alone!”

Before any of the men could react, they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Minghao sighed and glanced back at the door. “What?!”

“One of our boys wants to see you, babe,” Seungkwan reported. A smile crossed Minghao’s face. He set the scalpel down and turned his focus back to the man tied up.

“Well, I’m being summoned for something far more important than you,” Minghao announced. He looked at his boyfriends. “Feel free to do with him what you want until he gives us the info we need.”

Mingyu pressed a kiss on Minghao’s forehead as he left. “Have fun with the boys for us. Something tells me we’ll be a while.”

“Make sure Hannie and Shua are all comfy,” Chan requested, grabbing the scalpel that had once been in Minghao’s hand. “I wanted to cuddle with them tonight, but this bastard has impeded on that.” Minghao gave a small nod before exiting the room. As he shut the door, their victim’s screams started to come from the room. Thankfully, they were muffled once the door was shut.

Minghao was greeted by the sight of an annoyed yet amused Seungkwan. “Is he still not talking?” Seungkwan questioned.

“Unfortunately, no,” Minghao replied. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “So, which baby is needing Baba’s attention?”

Seungkwan snickered. “Take a guess.” Minghao snickered, having already gotten an idea.

While all of the caregivers looked after the littles, it was only natural that some of the littles would be more attached to certain caregivers than others. Jeonghan and Joshua, for instance, were quite attached to Chan and Vernon whenever they regressed. For Minghao, Jun often wound up attached at his hip whenever he felt particularly young. And as if luck was both blessing and cursing Minghao with this day, his little mochi had woken up nearly in babyspace this morning.

Minghao made his way upstairs to the ground floor of the large, expansive house the men owned. Waiting on his diapered rump by the entrance to the basement was a teary-eyed Junhui. His eyes brightened upon seeing Minghao exit the basement. He held out his arms and squealed, “Baba! Cuddwe!”

Minghao chuckled, lifting the little off the ground. “Did my little mochi miss me?” Jun gave a small nod as a pout formed behind his pink pacifier. “Aw, poor baby. Did you kick a small fuss so Baba could come up?”

Jun shook his head, his bangs falling in his face. “Junnie good.”

“He was a good baby for me and Seokmin,” Seungkwan argued. He approached the two and started pressing kisses all over Jun’s face. “Our mochi just wanted you to know you were alright.”

“Mama and Mommy say Baba wit’ bad man,” Jun whimpered. The two caregivers awed and reassured their little boy.

On the other side of the house, Seokmin was frantically trying to wrangle the remaining littles. Jeonghan and Joshua were both, thankfully, fast asleep in their playpen. However, Soonyoung was terrorizing Wonwoo and Seungcheol with “scary” stories while Jihoon was trying to poke the sleeping babies awake. “Soonie, Hoonie, both of you stop or Mommy won’t let you have strawberry milk for a week.”

“It’s not my fault Wonu and Cheolie are scaredy babies!” Soonyoung argued.

Seokmin cocked an eyebrow. “Are you talking back to me, Soonie?” The fire in Soonyoung’s eyes quickly died down. “That’s what I thought. Now, apologize to your brothers.”

Soonyoung turned his focus back to Seungcheol and Wonwoo, a pout on his face. “I’m sorry I told you scary stories.”

“Is otay, Soonie,” Seungcheol reassured, giving his brother a big smile. Wonwoo gave a small nod.

Seokmin then turned his focus to Jihoon, who was still trying to poke Jeonghan and Joshua awake. He walked over to the playpen and scooped Jihoon into his arms. “Mommy!” Jihoon squealed.

“Don’t you ‘Mommy’ me, mister,” Seokmin scolded. He softened his stern look when he noticed tears swelling up in Jihoon’s eyes. “Why are you trying to wake up the babies? Hannie and Shua need their nap time.”

Jihoon let out a small whine. “Wanna pway with ‘em. They no fun when they babies.”

Seokmin frowned. “That’s no way to talk about them. You slip to a baby sometimes.”

“But wanna pway with ‘em, Mommy,” Jihoon argued.

“Is Hoonie trying to wake the babies again?” Seungkwan inquired as he and Minghao walked into the living room, Junhui being carried by the older of the two.

Minghao gave Jihoon a small frown. “Why are you trying to wake up Hannie and Shua?”

“They no fun!” Jihoon shouted, a scowl forming on his face. However, with a pacifier in his mouth and his hair hanging in his face, the little looked far more adorable than malicious.

However, that was still not acceptable behavior. Seokmin gave the little a warning glare. “Jihoon, we don’t shout, and we don’t give nasty looks.” Jihoon let out a loud whine, squirming around in Seokmin’s grasp.

Jeonghan let out a small gurgle as he woke up, rubbing at his eyes and sitting up in the playpen. Joshua, on the other hand, started sniffling and whimpering.

Seungkwan sighed. “Hand him over. I’ll go see what the problem is. You and Minghao can help the babies.” Seokmin passed the squirming Jihoon over to Seungkwan, who was quick to walk out of the crowded living room and move to the dining room.

“Wanna pway with Hannie and Shua!” Jihoon protested. “They not sweeping now!”

“Because you woke them up from their nap, Hoonie,” Seungkwan reminded. He gave the little a stern look. “Why were you waking them up, baby?”

Jihoon pouted. “Hoonie wanna pway with ‘em.”

“You could’ve played with the other boys, though,” Seungkwan claimed. Jihoon’s pout deepened. “Do you want to tell Mama what’s the matter?”

Jihoon let out a small whine. “Hannie and Shua no pway with Hoonie if they small. They too fwa…They bweak easy.” He sniffled. “Can only pway when they big, and then they doing stuff in basement to bad guys.”

Seungkwan let out a small awe. “I’m sorry, baby. You just want to play with your friends, don’t you?” Jihoon nodded as he wiped at his eyes. “Well, you still have to spend a few minutes in the cooldown corner, but Mama will talk with Mommy and Baba about letting you play with them. You’ll also have to apologize to Mommy, Hannie, and Shua.”

Jihoon gave a small nod, moving over to the corner, as the door to the basement opened. Vernon poked his head out. “Hey, Kwannie, we’re going to need you down here. We need your creativity with this guy.”

Seungkwan cracked a smile. “Once Jihoon’s done in the cooldown corner, I’ll be down there. I have a few ideas for him, all of them involving bleach.”

Vernon chuckled. “Oh, I can’t wait to see it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways! If y'all have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments.
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	30. Stress, Sugar, and Interviews Don't Mix Well (SKZ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from randvmfandoms:
> 
> Ooh maybe little minho on a sugar rush?? I don’t have any specific ideas
> 
> Request from babybearwoojinnie:
> 
> As a request, maybe Chan not seeing the signs of needing to drop because he’s been working so much, and when he finally does it’s almost too late and he can’t hold off his headspace in a really inconvenient place.
> 
> Request from fandomingchild:
> 
> If you wouldn't mind, could I request a stray kids fic? One where they've been rushing all over the place so no one's had time to slip and during an American interview, Minho and Bin are too close to ls to speak proper English so Channie gets overwhelmed being the translator and slips, resulting in Felix and Jisung having to step in to save the day. Bonus points if someone just barely gets away with saying Daddy/Mama/Appa/etc.
> 
> Request from Channie90:
> 
> I was wondering if you can make a chapter where chan from skz hasn't been regressing in little because of stress, and the others are worried for him, and things get messed up after an argument. You can make it however you want!
> 
> Request from SKZsRosie:
> 
> I honestly really just want some little skz and some hurt/comfort. That's it that's the request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caregivers: Hyunjin (Mama), Jisung (Papa), Felix (Mummy), Seungmin (Daddy), Jeongin (Appa)
> 
> Littles: Chris (Infant), Minho (2-3), Changbin (5-6)
> 
> They said it couldn't be done, but I did it! Five requests for one chapter!!! Am I proud of this accomplishment? Yes! Am I going to try doing this many in one chapter again? Probably not! I hope y'all enjoy this!

Chris let out a small groan at the sight before him as the group entered the studio for their interview. The group had been running themselves ragged while on tour, and this resulted in quite a couple things. First, it had been several weeks since he, Changbin, or Minho had last regressed. Second, it had led to a less than ideal way of releasing all the built-up tension the night before.

In short, Chris had lost his temper with the maknae line. He had just been so, so tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep. Jisung and Felix, though, had been laughing their butts off at some YouTube video while Jeongin had loudly protested Seungmin and Hyunjin trying to cuddle him. It had started as an irritated but relatively calm, “Could you all please be quiet or go back to your rooms?” However, when he was rebuffed, Chris blew up at the five, shouting at all of them to either get out or shut the fuck up. Minho and Changbin both had not entirely helped as they chose to side with Chris, albeit reluctantly given the words he said.

The reactions from the maknae line ranged from Hyunjin being equally as mad to Felix and Jisung having to run out of the room to cry. In short, the five left the room after a small argument that ended with Hyunjin shouting, “I wish you three could be healthy for one damn minute and slip instead of taking your shit out on us!”

And that was where they all were entering this interview. Felix and Jisung had, mostly, bounced back, but Hyunjin, Jeongin, and Seungmin were all giving the oldest three the cold shoulder. Chris, Minho, and Changbin were all on the verge of slipping, but they weren’t quite there yet. At least, they hadn’t been before entering the room. For this particular interview, the members would be surrounded by candy as they answered questions.

Minho had already started snacking on it as the group waited for the interview to start, and everyone, not just Chris, knew that it was due to the stress. Chris let out a small sigh. “Okay, I know that last night was…bad, and I’m sorry for what I said.”

Hyunjin scoffed, glancing away from the leader. “You didn’t say anything that wasn’t true, hyung. We’re all annoying, and my little boys haven’t slipped in so long because that’s apparently such a bad thing to them.”

“Chan hyung was trying to apologize!” Minho argued before taking a bite of a Twizzler.

Hyunjin glared at Minho. “Where was that apology last night when Lix and Jisung were running to their room to cry?”

“Hey, Hyunjin, give them a break,” Jisung muttered. “We should try and be in a good mood for the interview.”

“No offense, hyung, but I’m with Hyunjin hyung on this,” Jeongin grumbled, flashing the three hyungs a glare.

Changbin gave a small glare back. “At least pretend to have some respect for us.”

“Respect is earned, hyung,” Seungmin retorted. "And you lost that respect after agreeing with Chan hyung."

“Guys!” Felix interjected, a frown on his face. “We can deal with this afterward, but can we please be civil for this interview? We can have a proper discussion after!” When the other seven members gave timid nods, Felix huffed. “Good, now let’s deal with this.”

The moment the interview began, Chris could already tell things were not going to be easy.

After the introduction, Chris cleared his throat as he picked out the first question to answer. “ _Alright, the first question is for Minho_!” The dancer perked up, picking at a handful of gummy bears. “ _What has been your favorite song to choreograph so far, and why?_ ”

“ _I really liked learning Side Effects,_ ” Minho answered. He chewed on another gummy bear and swallowed before continuing. “ _It’s just…It’s really fun to dance to._ ” After eating another gummy bear, he held out the hand holding them towards Chris. “Chwissie, wanna gummy bear?”

The caregivers, along with Stray Kids’ manager, all fought back shocked looks at seeing just how quickly Minho slipped. Chris let out a small, nervous chuckle and took a gummy bear. He glanced back at the camera. “ _Isn’t he sweet?_ ”

A pout formed on Minho’s face as he glanced over at Jeongin. “Innie, why’s Chwissie speaking Engwish?”

As Jeongin quietly explained the situation to the now regressed Minho, Chris continued on with the interview. “ _Anyways, next question!_ ”

“ _Yeah, let’s go!_ ” Changbin cheered. “Pick a question for me, Chrissie!”

“And now two are little,” Seungmin muttered.

“You three were getting on them for not slipping,” Felix reminded.

Jisung gave a small nod. "At least be consistent if you're going to continue being rude to them."

Chris breathed in a sharp breath, continuing with the interview. However, with Minho and Changbin now in a headspace where English was even more difficult than usual, this left Chris in a spot where he had to translate most of their questions and answers. This, combined with the earlier fight and the cloudy, floating feeling he had, was leading Chris right to the edge of falling into his headspace.

“ _Alright, next question, and this one’s for the group!_ ” Chris announced with a bright yet forced smile on his face. Before Chris could ask the question, he felt something hit his arm. Glancing down at the ground, he could see it was a gumball. He looked over at Minho, who was digging through the jar of gumballs. Chris rolled his eyes. “ _Our next question is –_ ” Chris was cut off by another gumball. Before he could say another word, Minho tossed a gumball that hit Chris right on the temple.

Even though Chris would normally brush it off, despite the slight stinging sensation, with everything just piling on top of each other, the leader dropped.

Chris teared up and glanced over at Felix. “Bweak, Mum –”

“ _Hey, can we take a quick break?_ ” Felix inquired, interrupting the little. The staff, while visibly confused, agreed to a break without much question. The group excused themselves to the green room.

The moment the door was shut, Chris fell onto his knees and started sobbing. Minho and Changbin weren’t far behind, cuddling up with their baby brother. “Oh, my poor babies,” Hyunjin cooed. He rushed over to the littles, but all three flinched. “Babies, what’s wrong?”

“Mama mad at us!” Minho sobbed.

“Daddy and Appa too!” Changbin whimpered. The three caregivers in question felt their hearts twist in knots to see just how their words had hurt their babies.

Chris let out another sob, turning to Felix and making grabby hands. “Mummy!” Felix rushed over to the sobbing little’s side and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Mummy’s here, Chrissie,” Felix reassured. When Minho and Changbin both let out whines, he quickly pulled the other two littles into the hug as well.

“Papa, hug too,” Minho requested. Jisung was in the hug without another word.

Seungmin knelt beside Hyunjin. “Babies, Daddy is so, so sorry for getting as mad as he did with you all.”

“So is Mama,” Hyunjin added. He moved closer to the group hug. “Mama knows that you lashed out because you were tired. What you said hurt, but it doesn’t justify how we treated you.”

Jeongin approached the littles with two pacifiers and Gyu in his hands. “We know we’ll have to work hard to make up for it, but we really are sorry.”

Minho sniffled before squirming his way out of the hug and crawling over to Jeongin. “Is otay, Appa. Kitty’s otay now.”

Jeongin cooed, popping Minho’s pacifier into the little’s mouth. “That’s sweet, kitty, but you don’t have to be okay if you aren’t.”

“I forgive you too,” Changbin muttered, gladly accepting Gyu. Chris sniffled, cuddling into Felix’s and Jisung’s arms. When Jeongin moved closer to give the little his pacifier, Chris shied away.

Hyunjin frowned, feeling his throat choke up. He had helped do this to his baby, and he felt terrible. “Baby…is it okay if Mama holds you?” Chris was silent and unmoving for a moment, and Hyunjin felt his heart shatter. However, before Hyunjin broke down into tears, Chris shimmied out of the other caregivers’ hold and crawled onto Hyunjin’s lap. The caregiver quickly brought Chris into a tight, but comfortable hug.

“Chwissie good, Mama?” Chris whimpered.

Hyunjin pressed a kiss against the top of his baby’s head. “You’re so good, baby. Mama loves you.” Chris let out a small hum before giving Hyunjin a finger-heart. Hyunjin chuckled, giving the little another kiss. “So small you can’t speak, huh, baby?” Chris gave a small nod.

The manager cleared his throat, getting the caregivers’ attention. “I can tell the crew to put the interview on hold for however long you’ll need. We’re going to need them out of their headspaces by tonight, but this interview can be done tomorrow.”

Jisung glanced back as the babies continued to be coddled and cuddled by the caregivers. He then looked back at their manager and smiled. “We would appreciate that, hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways! If y'all have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments.
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	31. The Toilet Incident (Day6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Uwu:
> 
> I just want you to know I love these stories so much!! I actually had request ^^ Could you maybe write a Sungjin focused fic where he as a little is afraid to use the toilet >_< I think it'd be really cute...
> 
> Anyways, love your work a lot!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caregiver: Wonpil (Appa)
> 
> Little: Sungjin (1-2)
> 
> So...yeah, this was an interesting one to write. I hope it's good. Also, while I do make mention to the porcelain throne and Sungjin sitting on it, as it were, I don't describe anything happening because that would make me feel gross, and this ain't that kind of fic!!!

Wonpil had been very surprised when Sungjin approached him with the idea of little Sungjin moving out of diapers. When Wonpil asked his little boy about the sudden shift, Sungjin merely shrugged and said that he just felt like it. And while Wonpil didn’t believe that was the full story, he was also not about to complain. Wonpil loved taking care of Sungjin, whether the little was in babyspace or slightly older. He loved every aspect of it…Well, not every aspect.

Wonpil knew that signing up to be a caregiver mean that if Sungjin slipped deep enough, diaper changes would be imminent. This included changes in the middle of the night. On top of that, the cost of diapers with cute designs for a fully-grown man was not cheap. Again, Wonpil loved taking care of Sungjin regardless, and he always made certain that he never let out any sort of frustration on the little in question. However, his wallet and his sleep schedule would be very thankful if Sungjin did manage to at least be in pull-ups while in his headspace.

So when Sungjin woke up in his headspace a few days after the request was made, Wonpil saw this as the best time to act. Sungjin let out a happy giggle as his caregiver woke him up with kisses all over his face. “Hi, Appa!” Sungjin squealed.

The already bright smile on Wonpil’s face managed to grow through this small display of adorableness. “Good morning, Jinnie, how’s Appa’s little boy doing?”

“Jinnie big boy, Appa,” Sungjin argued.

Wonpil gave a nod, his smile remaining. “Of course, you are. You’re Appa’s big boy, aren’t you?” Sungjin nodded, swelling up with pride. “And since you are Appa’s big boy, how about we try something that big Sungjin suggested?”

The little cocked his head to the side, his smile replaced with a confused expression. “Wha’s that, Appa?”

“Well, instead of a diaper, we’re going to try this today,” Wonpil replied, pulling the mostly unused package of pull-ups that Dowoon had leant him from his littles’ collection. Sungjin eyed the package warily, a thumb sneaking its way towards his mouth. Wonpil quickly intercepted, popping Sungjin’s pacifier into his mouth.

“T’ank ‘ou, Appa,” Sungjin chirped.

The caregiver ruffled his baby’s hair before focusing back on the task at hand. “So, before we give these a try, Appa’s going to have you use the big-boy toilet.” When Sungjin gave a quick nod, a smile appearing behind his pacifier, Wonpil became rather excited. This was going pretty well.

Three minutes later, and Wonpil knew he had spoken too soon. The first major task had been getting Sungjin on the porcelain bowl. Sungjin was having difficulty walking, having to resort to crawling to get around, so Wonpil knew the little would have to sit. What made things difficult, though, was getting the little to sit still. Sungjin was squirming around the entire time, whining about the seat being cold.

When the little was done, though, all hell seemed to break loose. Another thing about little Sungjin was that the little was incredibly sensitive to loud noises. New Year’s always led to many tears whenever Sungjin was little. However, in his attempt to be a good caregiver and fulfill a request from big Sungjin, Wonpil had forgotten about this.

Wonpil had helped the little cleanup and slip on a pull-up before shutting the lid and flushing. Sungjin let out a cry, stumbling away from the toilet and nearly tripping over his own feet. Wonpil quickly caught the little before he fell and hit his head, holding the little close. “Jinnie, what’s wrong, baby?”

“Scawy, Appa,” Sungjin whimpered.

Wonpil cocked an eyebrow, but he continued cooing over the little. “What was scary, sweetheart?” Sungjin pointed at the toilet, which was still rumbling as the water refilled inside it. Wonpil glanced back at the toilet for a moment, incredibly silent. “The toilet’s scary, baby?” Sungjin nodded.

If Wonpil were a weaker man, which he normally was, he would have been laughing his butt off right now. However, his baby was genuinely upset by the loud noise, so he knew better.

“Scawy sound aww da time?” Sungjin inquired, staring at his caregiver with glassy eyes.

Wonpil nodded, which earned a whimper from the little. The younger brushed the hair out of Sungjin’s eyes before guiding the little over to the sink to help him wash his hands. “Maybe Jinnie can be Appa’s baby for just a little bit longer?”

“Tha’ otay, Appa?” Sungjin kept his eyes trained on the faucet as water poured out of it and onto his hands.

Wonpil pressed a kiss on Sungjin’s temple. “It’s more than okay, baby. Appa loves taking care of you.”

Sungjin was silent for a moment before nodding. “Jinnie be baby!” Wonpil smiled brightly at his baby as he helped the little lather up his hands. Even if little Sungjin wasn’t getting out of diapers anytime soon, as long as the little was okay with it, so was Wonpil.

(And if Wonpil happened to razz on Sungjin when he was out of his headspace, then that was completely unrelated to what he was now going to call “The Toilet Incident.”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways! If y'all have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments.
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	32. The Mochi Program (SVT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from KimJeonJungMin:
> 
> Hi! I just stumbled on this fanfic and I love it! I was wondering if you could do a Woozi one? Like where he locked himself in his studio and he’s fighting little space because there’s too much to do? Just with a lot of fluff?? If you can THANK YOU SO MUCH but if you can’t it’s also okay
> 
> Request from BlackPhoenix7: 
> 
> Hmm... maybe you could do a SVT one where Joshua and Jeonghan get lost and they’re found by Mochi, a university nursing student for Little Care!! I got inspired by this story to create a university program for people wanting to be doctors for Littles!
> 
> Request from LizzieIronLion:
> 
> I also thought of a chapter you could do if you want: the first time Jeonghan and Joshua regressed to babyspace cause they were both so stressed. Do with that what you want I know you'll make it great.
> 
> Keep writing you're so good! Hope you stay safe and healthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caregivers: Mingyu (Puppy), Seungkwan (Mama), Vernon (Papa), Chan (Appa)
> 
> Littles: Seungcheol (2-3), Jeonghan (Infant), Joshua (Infant), Jihoon (3-4)
> 
> If I didn't have so many fics already, I'd probably make this its own thing because I love the whole concept of the Mochi program! I could reboot the FACILITY series with the Mochi program, though...Let me know in the comments if you'd read that. And give me some ideas if you do want to see it.

Jeonghan and Joshua both let out relieved sighs as they finally arrived at the music building on their campus. They had to pick up Jihoon and Seungcheol after two days of overworking, again. They hated how this was such a common occurrence with their two friends. Joshua and Jeonghan would wholeheartedly admit that they didn’t have the best coping mechanisms to avoid slipping, but at least theirs never involved neglecting their health. Jeonghan knocked on the door to the duo’s studio, waiting for some sort of response. When he heard nothing, he went to open the door. However, it was locked.

“Jihoon, Seungcheol, open the door!” Jeonghan demanded.

“They locked the door again?” Joshua questioned.

A sigh could be heard from the other side of the door. “Hyungs, go away; we’re fine!” Jihoon argued.

“You’ve been in here for at least two days now!” Jeonghan protested. “That’s the opposite of fine!” Tears welled up in the man’s eyes, but he couldn’t let them fall.

Joshua glared at the door, a pout forming on his face. “Cheolie, Hoonie, please open the door!” He sniffled. “Shua and Hannie need hyungies!”

“Shit, Jihoon, they’re little,” Seungcheol cursed.

Jeonghan pouted at the door. “Cheolie, don’ say no-no wo’ds!”

“Excuse me,” a handsome young man called out, getting the two littles’ attention. He was dressed incredibly casually, especially compared to the young man next to him dressed in business casual. “Is everything alright?”

Tears welled up in Jeonghan’s eyes. “Cheowie ‘n Hoonie wocked in the woom!”

The two young men exchanged concerned looks before turning their focus back to the littles before them. The man dressed more formally approached the two littles while the other swooped around them to take Jeonghan’s place at the door.

“Hyungs, it’s Vernon! Seungkwan is helping your friends! Can you please let me in?!” Vernon gave the door a stern look as if the littles behind it could see him.

“Are you mad?” Jihoon asked, sounding like he had slipped.

Seungkwan sighed. “We aren’t mad, babies. We’re just sad that you’re doing this again.”

“How ‘ou know Cheowie ‘n Hoonie?” Jeonghan interrupted.

Joshua clung onto his headspace brother. “’n who you?”

Seungkwan chuckled, giving the littles before him a kind smile. “I’m Seungkwan, and that’s Vernon. We’re both caregivers signed up with the Mochi program.” The littles stared at the man before them with wide eyes. All littles on campus were familiar with the program to some capacity. All littles on campus were given the contact information to the building for the program, which was designed as a haven for littles with no caregivers. It was also the best way for nursing and education majors to get familiarized with working with littles, as well as give caregivers a hub to meet littles and potentially find their right match.

Jeonghan sniffled. “’m Hannie. This Shua.”

Seungkwan nodded, continuing to calm down the littles. “It’s really nice to meet you both. We’ve actually met Cheolie and Hoonie before.”

A second later, the door to the studio swung open, and a guilty-looking Jihoon and Seungcheol stepped out of it.

Joshua spun around, a bright smile on his face. “Cheowie! Hoonie!” The little toddled over to Jihoon, who brought him into a hug. The (mentally) oldest of the littles pouted at the two caregivers.

“What’s with the pout, Hoonie?” Seungkwan inquired.

Jihoon snuggled the little in his arms. “Where’s Puppy?”

Vernon snickered. “He’s at the Mochi center, where you said you would be earlier today.”

Seungkwan looked at Seungcheol, who started squirming under his gaze. “Speaking of which, you said you wouldn’t lock yourself in your studio again.”

“’m sowwy, Mama,” Seungcheol whimpered.

“Mama?” Jeonghan asked, snapping his head over to Seungkwan.

The caregiver smiled. “We can explain more on the way over to the Mochi center. It looks like all four of you need some love and care.”

The walk to the center was thankfully short, especially seeing how Joshua and Jeonghan had baby headspaces. The littles were practically clinging to the two caregivers. And while Jihoon had no problem with this, Seungcheol did have a pout on his face seeing how Seungkwan was his mama. When the group of six arrived, Jeonghan and Joshua were greeted by an air-conditioned lobby painted with pastel blues and yellows, as well as whites. A small mural of cartoon-styled animals decorated a wall by the front desk. A young woman sat behind it, picking at her nails as she waited for someone to approach.

“Hey, Jamie!” Vernon greeted.

The woman, Jamie, perked up, a smile crossing her features. “Hey, man! Hey, Seungkwan!” Her smile and demeanor softened when she caught sight of the littles. “Hello there, little ones. I recognize Seungcheol and Jihoon, but who are you two new cuties?”

“That’s Jeonghan, and that’s Joshua, but you hafta call them Hannie and Shua,” Jihoon claimed.

“Ah, thank you, Jihoonie, you’re such a good helper for me!” Jamie praised. Jihoon smiled at the praise while the woman started typing away on her computer. She looked up and smiled at the two new littles. “And how old are you cuties?” Jeonghan giggled while Joshua hid his face in the crook of Vernon’s neck. “I’m guessing babyspace.”

“That’s what we were going with,” Seungkwan admitted.

Seungcheol let out a whine, tugging on his caregiver’s sleeve. “Mama, Cheolie wanna get comfy.”

Seungkwan gave the little a stern look, softening when his baby whimpered. “Just a few more minutes, baby. We have to get Hannie a caregiver to look after him, and Puppy needs to get here for Jihoon.”

“Speaking of which, Mingyu is on his way down,” Jamie reported, glancing down at her phone. She turned her focus back to the computer before her. “As for Jeonghan…” She took a look at the little, who giggled and waved at her. She cracked a smile. “I think Chan might be a good fit for him.” Her smile grew when she saw Joshua start poking at Vernon’s cheeks, earning a silly face with each poke. “Vernon, you think you can handle the cutie in your arms?”

Vernon perked up, being pulled from the game that Joshua had started before his smile reemerged. “Yeah, I should be alright with this little guy.”

“I heard that a certain munchkin is here!” Mingyu cheered, scooping Jihoon into his arms.

Jihoon pouted. “I’m not a munchkin, Puppy! I’mma big boy!”

The taller man snickered. “Of course, Jihoon, how could Puppy forget?”

Chan rounded the corner, a small frown on his face. “Jamie, you said there was a new little here?” The caregiver’s eyes locked onto Jeonghan, who had taken to sitting on the floor by Seungkwan’s feet. His frown was quickly replaced by a smile as he approached the boy. “Hello there, I’m Channie.”

“Hannie’s baby,” Seungcheol stated, holding onto Seungkwan like a koala.

Chan nodded, turning his focus back to Jeonghan. “Well, Hannie, do you want me to carry you?” The little giggled and held his arms out. “There we go then.” He hoisted Jeonghan into his arms with a bit of struggle, settling the giggling little onto his hip. “Now, let’s go get you comfortable.”

Seungkwan pressed a kiss on Seungcheol’s forehead. “Come on, Cheolie, Mama got you a cute little plushie.” The little’s eyes brightened as he let himself be led to one of the many changing rooms, Chan and Jeonghan right behind them.

As Mingyu carried Jihoon off, the small boy gave his caregiver big puppy dog eyes. “Puppy, can I have chocolate today?”

“After lunch, Hoonie,” Mingyu responded. The little pouted, but he thankfully didn’t whine.

This left Vernon in the lobby with Joshua. The poor little was starting to whine and fuss, and Vernon was attempting to calm him down. “It’s okay, little guy. It’s okay. You’re safe.”

“Trying speaking to him in English,” Jamie suggested. When the younger caregiver gave her a confused look, Jamie chuckled. “He’s from the US.”

Vernon nodded and gave his focus back to Joshua. “ _It’s okay, Shua. Vernon is here. You’re safe here._ ” The little slowly started to calm down, relaxing his head against the man’s chest. Vernon snickered. “ _Let’s get you out of these big boy clothes, Shua._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways! If y'all have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments.
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	33. Stray6 Playdate (SKZ & Day6 + Jamie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from LilithStarlight:
> 
> i'm big soft reading this! haha get well soon hyunnie~~ also i love that you include jamie in these!! i love her sm and it makes me smile whenever she's in a story :D
> 
> ooh, a request if you don't mind? i saw someone else recommend it too, but would you be interested in a stray6 play date? i'd love to see the older littles looking after the younger ones and helping them while they play games together ^_^
> 
> Request from snakeofmemeeyes2:
> 
> Hi, do you think you could do a chapter where one of the older littles in skz slips into babyspace? Thanks, I love your story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this super short and yet took far too long to write? Yes. I'm still proud of it, though, and I hope you all enjoy it!

Wonpil could barely hold back his smile when Younghyun and Sungjin cheered at the sound of the doorbell ringing. While this would normally not gain any reaction, today it did because it meant that their playdate was about to begin. Jamie got up from her spot on the couch and made her way over to the door, gently pushing her older little ones out of the way to open it.

Felix and Jeongin stood in the doorway with their littles. Chris was secure in Felix’s arms while Minho and Changbin were holding onto Jeongin’s hands.

“Hey, guys, come on in,” Jamie greeted, moving out of the way. “Dowoon had to go in for vocal training today, but everyone else is here.”

“Binnie!” Sungjin squealed, rushing over to his playmate and wrapping him in a hug.

Changbin giggled. “Jinnie, what we playing today?”

“Uh…I wanna play with the trucks!” Sungjin stated. Changbin smiled and nodded before the two ran off.

“No running!” Wonpil scolded as they ran past the couch. Felix sat down beside him. Jae, who was sitting in Wonpil’s lap, smiled at Chris. He squealed and held his arms out at the fellow little. Chris perked up and did the same, giggling as he squealed and babbled.

Felix snickered. “Looks like our little babies are happy to see each other.” He released his grip on Chris’s waist, who quickly shimmied over to Jae. The two littles started babbling to each other, earning laughter from the caregivers present.

Minho set himself down beside Younghyun, a smile on his face. “Hi, Hyunnie…”

“Hi, Minnie, how you?” Younghyun asked.

Minho gave a small shrug. “Feel small…Really small…”

Younghyun frowned, cuddling his plush fox tightly. “Jae and Chwissie small?”

“No!” Minho protested. The fire very quickly died as the little deflated. “’m not a baby, Hyunnie.”

“Is otay, Minnie,” Younghyun argued, a pout forming on his face. “Hyunnie’s been baby before.”

Minho wriggled around before whimpering. “Wanna pway with Hyunnie, though.”

“Hyunnie will still play wit’ you, Minnie!” Younghyun claimed. He made an x over his heart. “Cwoss my hea’t.”

Minho let out another whimper before nodding. He crawled over to Jeongin, who was busy talking with Jamie, and gently tugged on his caregiver’s pant leg.

Jeongin glanced down at his little and cracked a smile. “Hey, Minnie, what does Papa’s little kitty want?”

“Uh…uhm…” Minho stammered. His thumb started to make its way to his mouth, and he started tugging on the hem of his shirt.

Jamie cracked a smile. “I think your little kitty is wanting to be a baby kitty, Innie.”

Jeongin snickered, leaning down to pick Minho off the ground. “I think that you’re right, Jamie.” He pressed a kiss on Minho’s forehead. “My sweet baby kitty.”

“Hyunnie’s gonna pway with Minnie, Uncie Innie,” Younghyun claimed. “P’ease be quick.” The caregivers all snickered as Younghyun crossed his arms over his chest and pouted at Jeongin.

“Uncle Innie will be super quick,” Jeongin replied. “He doesn’t want to keep Minnie from playing with his friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways! If y'all have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments.
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	34. A Little Lost Leader (Astro & SKZ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from JiminWreckedSugaBias:
> 
> This is so cute!!
> 
> Can you write one for Astro where JinJin regresses at an award show and is found by Chan and Felix?
> 
> Request from siren17:
> 
> I love these!! If you have time do you mind doing one where JinJin forces himself not to regress and gets really stressed?
> 
> Request from yjxing:
> 
> i love this so much my heart is just— SO SOFT
> 
> would it be to much if i could request an astro one shot? i don’t mind what plot you use, but could you do little jinjin with the rest of astro being his caregiver?
> 
> once again, i love your work so much hope you are staying safe and healthy!~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caregiver: Moonbin (Dada), Minhyuk (Appa), Sanha (Eomma), Felix (Mummy)
> 
> Little: Myungjin (3-5), Jinwoo (1-2), Eunwoo (2-3), Chris (1-2)
> 
> Don't you just love it when university and other commitments take up your free time! In all seriousness, though, I'm sorry this took so long to put out! I swear, though, something will be coming out soon to make up for it, so...Stay tuned, everyone~

Jinwoo was stressed. Between his schedule and the group’s comeback, he had no time to slip. Well, he did, but his caregivers were already stressed taking care of Myungjin and Eunwoo. The last thing they needed was to worry about him. And so, Jinwoo holed himself up in his room and his studio to avoid slipping.

It was two weeks into the comeback and Jinwoo forcing himself to stay big when his caregivers called him on it. “Hyung, are you doing alright?” Sanha questioned.

Jinwoo perked up, having apparently fallen into a trance staring at the floor while the other two littles played before their performance. “Uh, yeah, I’m good,” he muttered, brushing his hair back.

Moonbin frowned. “Hyung, please be honest. It’s okay if you need to slip.”

“I’m fine, Moonbin,” Jinwoo argued. When faced with skeptical looks, he sighed. “I swear I’m fine.”

Minhyuk pressed his lips together into a fine line. “Hyung, you haven’t slipped in a few weeks. It’s not good.”

“I’ll be fine,” Jinwoo retorted, his voice getting an edge to it. “Can we please drop it?”

The three caregivers shared a concerned look, but they didn’t say a word. Even if they wanted to, the manager came in to announce they were going to film their stage. Jinwoo let out a sigh as he rushed out of the room. He would be alright.

One stage later, and Jinwoo could safely say he wasn’t going to be alright. Not only had he missed his cue, but he had also tripped in the middle of the stage. He had managed to recover, but it was still embarrassing. He knew why too. Myungjin and Eunwoo had done beyond well since they weren’t stressed and running on four hours of sleep. So as soon as the stage was done, Jinwoo ran.

The little turned off his mic and booked it down the hallway. He couldn’t see his caregivers. They would be mad at him. If not for holding off on regressing, then for messing up that badly on the stage.

However, with this mess of emotions and stress came the crash right into his headspace. Jinwoo started stumbling over his own feet as he ran, slipping deeper and deeper into his headspace. He kept going until he ran right into someone. Jinwoo fell flat onto his bottom while the guy he ran into, Chris, stumbled back into Felix’s arms.

“We’re so sorry,” Felix stated. “Neither of us was paying much attention to where we were going.”

“’m sowwy, hyungie,” Chris whispered, clearly regressed.

Jinwoo, however, couldn’t respond. He started to sniffle and whimper as he slipped the rest of the way. Felix’s eyes widened, rushing to kneel beside Jinwoo. “Hey, little guy, are you alright?”

“J-JinJin b-bad boy,” Jinwoo whimpered.

“Why are you a bad boy?” Felix asked, his voice soft. “Chris and I are just fine, isn’t that right, duckie?” Chris nodded, his hair flopping into his face. Jinwoo’s bottom lip started to quiver before the dams finally broke. The short boy let out a loud sob and curled up into a ball.

“Bad boy!” Jinwoo wailed.

Acting on instinct, Felix pulled the sobbing little into a tight hug, letting Jinwoo hide his face in his chest. “Oh no, no, no, don’t cry, little one.”

“B-but, miss and twip on stage,” Jinwoo argued.

Chris gasped, eyes sparkling. “Chwissie do dat too! Mummy and Dada say it’s otay!”

Jinwoo sniffled but his sobs did not cease. “Poor little guy,” Felix cooed as he combed his fingers through Jinwoo’s hair. “Hey, JinJin, do you know where your caregivers are?”

“N-No,” Jinwoo whimpered before bursting into a new round of sobs. “Eomma! Appa! Dada!”

“JinJin?!” Sanha called out, rounding the corner. The caregiver looked frantic, and the other members of Astro did not look much better. Myungjin and Eunwoo had regressed again, and they ran right towards their headspace brother.

Jinwoo sprung up and turned around to peer at his caregivers through his tear-filled eyes. “Eomma?”

Sanha rushed right over to the small group, and the sobbing little let himself be pried from Felix’s arms. Minhyuk joined Sanha in comforting Jinwoo as Moonbin kept Myungjin and Eunwoo at bay. “Felix, what happened?” Moonbin questioned.

“Is JinJin otay?” Eunwoo asked, a deep frown on his face.

Chris let out a small whine. “Chwissie wan in’ta JinJin. ‘m sowwy!” Felix stood up and quickly brought his little kangaroo into a hug.

“It’s like Chrissie said,” the young Aussie admitted. “Neither of us was paying attention and he ran into JinJin.”

“JinJin sowwy!” Jinwoo wailed. “Bad boy!”

“No, you aren’t, baby,” Minhyuk argued. He furrowed his brow, visibly confused and saddened by his baby’s state. “Where did you get that from?”

Jinwoo let out another sob as he listed off, “J-JinJin mean ‘n didn’t swip ‘n feww on da stage.”

“Aw, baby, that doesn’t make you bad,” Moonbin argued.

“Why didn’t JinJin slip?” Myungjin asked. The little, while no longer being held back by Moonbin, still looked upset. “JinJin needed ta slip, and Eunwoo and Jinnie did, so why not?”

“Too much,” Jinwoo whispered. “Wots’a wowk and JinJin too much.”

Sanha pressed a gentle kiss on his smallest baby’s forehead. “You’re never too much, baby. We might be stressed, but we love taking care of you.”

Myungjin pulled Eunwoo close, a bright smile on his face. “An’ Jinnie and Eunwoo love playin’ with JinJin!”

Jinwoo, who was now starting to calm down, gave a small nod. “O-Otay…Chwissie pway wi’ JinJin, MJ, and Eunwoo?”

Chris let out a loud gasp and started bouncing up and down in place. “Mummy! Mummy! Can Chwissie pway?! P’ease, pwetty p’ease?!”

With a chuckle in his voice, Felix responded, “I don’t see the harm in it if JinJin’s caregivers are okay with it.”

“You kept our baby boy from running off to God knows where,” Moonbin stated. “Feel free to join us. We need to get these babies cleaned up first, but they can play after.”

Jinwoo let out a small giggle, slipping further into his headspace. Relaxing against Sanha’s chest, he realized just how much he needed this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways! If y'all have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments.
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	35. Baking with the Babies (SKZ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from starkidsx:
> 
> this whole series has me going 🥺🥺 all the time it’s so cute!! thank you for blessing us with it :) could i request felix having a baking day with all his babies?? extra points for lix + the other littles coddling chan since he’s just a baby and doesn’t rlly know how to bake and just does whatever 🥺🥺 thank u again and i hope u have a good day!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caregiver: Felix (Mummy)
> 
> Littles: Changbin (5-6), Minho (2-3), Chris (1-2)
> 
> I am so sorry this took so long, but I hope the wait was worth it! Straight up, this was so much fun! And if you've never had a brookie, get one/make one! They're so good!

It had started with the littles wanting brownies. They had really wanted some chocolate treats, and so Felix started searching around online for recipes. Then he came across the motherload of treats: A brookie. A dessert where the bottom half was a brownie and the top half was a chocolate-chip cookie. Felix had made one before, and he remembered it was tasty. The only downside was that the recipe was a bit complex to bake.

However, as soon as Changbin got a peek of the recipe by looking over Felix’s shoulder at his tablet, the littles had made up their minds. And because Felix didn’t feel too comfortable with the idea of leaving his babies alone for fifteen minutes at least, even if Changbin had regressed to six-years-old that morning, that meant the littles would be helping him.

“Alright, babies, before we get started, you all need to put on aprons,” Felix stated. He crouched down and started to dig through the kitchen cabinet for the stash of aprons he had.

“Can Minnie have da’ pink one?” Minho requested, beginning to bounce in place.

“Chwissie pink,” Chris whined. A pout formed on the baby’s face. Changbin giggled, which earned another whine from Chris.

Minho gave the shortest little a confused look. “Wha’ funny, Binnie?”

Changbin smiled. “Mummy has two pink aprons, ‘member?” When the two littles let out an in unison “oh,” Changbin giggled again. “Chrissie and Minnie are pabos.”

“Hey, Binnie, we don’t say mean things like that about our brothers,” Felix chided, a firm edge to his voice. He stood up to face his babies, having found the aprons and gotten them out. He then gave his oldest little a stern look. “If I hear you calling either of your brothers ‘pabo’ again, then you can spend fifteen minutes in the timeout corner.” When he saw a small glimmer of fear in Changbin’s eyes, Felix let out a small sigh. “Can you apologize to your brothers, Binnie?”

“I’m sorry, Minnie and Chrissie!” Changbin cried. “You’re not pabos!”

Chris giggled, crawling over to the older little and wrapping his arms around his legs. “T’an’ ‘ou, Binnie!” He glanced over at Felix and gasped. “Pin’! Pin’!”

Felix chuckled as he set the aprons down on the counter. “Alright, babies, line up, and Mummy will help you with your aprons.”

Just a few minutes later, the littles and Felix all had their aprons on, and Felix was prepping the ingredients. As he did, Changbin stayed close behind him. While adorable, this also resulted in Felix nearly running into Changbin multiple times.

After narrowly avoiding dropping the egg carton, Felix politely asked, “Binnie, baby, can you wait with Chrissie and Minnie on the ground while Mummy gets the ingredients?”

“But Mummy, I wanna help,” Changbin argued, pouting.

“Well, you can help Mummy by…” Felix trailed off as he glanced around the room. His eyes then landed on the sink. “You can go wash your hands and help your brothers with theirs.” Changbin nodded before rushing over to Minho and Chris to herd them into their bathroom.

Once the littles had finished washing their hands, Felix started work on the brownie portion of the brookie. For the chocolate chip cookie portion of it, though, Felix grabbed the tub of store-bought dough. As much as he would have preferred to make the cookie dough himself, he also knew his babies would have more fun scooping it out and placing it down themselves.

“Mummy, wook!” Minho squealed. The younger Aussie swiveled his head over to look at his little kitty, and a smile quickly appeared on his face. Minho had used some of the cookie dough to make a cat. “Minnie made a kitty!”

Felix reached over and ruffled Minho’s hair, earning a happy squeal from the little. “That’s adorable, Minnie! Mummy loves your little cookie kitty!”

Chris held up his own cookie statue, which Felix guessed was a wolf based on the thick tail and lack of whiskers. “Aw, you made such a cute little wolf, Chrissie!” Felix praised. When the little let out a giggle, Felix knew he hit the nail right on the head.

“Mummy! Mummy! I put the cookie dough all in the bottom!” Changbin boasted, tugging on the back of Felix’s shirt. “And-And, I helped Minnie and Chrissie make the cookie kitty and wolf!”

Felix pressed a kiss on Changbin’s forehead. “Such a good boy! Helping out your brothers and Mummy like that!”

Changbin let out a small giggle, his cheeks turning red. “Thank you, Mummy.”

“Mummy, awe you done with the bwownie?” Minho asked.

“Bwownie!” Chris cheered, a giggle in his voice.

Felix flashed his babies a bright smile. “Lucky for you boys, Mummy just finished making the brownies.” He turned his focus back to the mixing bowl and unlocked it from the stand. “So Mummy’s going to pour the brownie over the cookie dough, and then it’ll bake in the oven.”

“How long until we can eat it?” Changbin inquired, watching with wide eyes as his caregiver poured the brownie batter overtop the pressed down cookie dough.

“It should take about twenty-five minutes,” Felix claimed. He grabbed the tin and opened the oven, waiting for the littles to process what he said.

All three littles let out a loud whine once they realized the amount of time they would have to wait for their sweet dessert. “Dat’s too long, Mummy!” Minho complained.

After quickly setting the timer on the oven, Felix flashed the littles a bright smile. “We could start a movie while we wait.”

“I wanna watch Brave!” Changbin shouted, rushing to the living room.

“No! Minnie wanna see Moana!” Minho protested as he chased after his brother.

Chris looked up at Felix with wide eyes before making grabby hands. Felix smiled before kneeling down to pick up his youngest baby. “What do you want to watch, my little wolf?”

“Beast!” Chris chirped.

The caregiver let out a laugh as he carried Chris. “Beauty and the Beast it is!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways! If y'all have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments.
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!
> 
> Oh, also, I now have a ko-fi! So if you want to give a junior in college a disposable income, then check it out and donate a couple dollars: https://ko-fi.com/danishine178


	36. Attention Please (SKZ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from JiminWreckedSugaBias:
> 
> hii!!!  
> im not sure if this has been requested before (i just got a tooth removed today so my brain is mush) but is it possible for you to write one for Stray Kids where Chan feels like the others only like him when he's little so he tries to test his theory by not being little, and he noticed that he gets attention while big when he gets hurt? and when he falls in dance practice, he breaks down and the others find out what’s wrong?  
> sorry if that was a lot, but i think you can do amazing things with that, i love your writing so much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caregivers: Hyunjin (Mama), Jisung (Papa), Felix (Mummy), Seungmin (Daddy), Jeongin (Appa)
> 
> Littles: Chris (Infant), Minho (2-3), Changbin (5-6)
> 
> Hoo boy! It has been a hot minute since I updated this fic! I am so sorry for abandoning it for so long, but I got some free time and wrote this (admittedly very short) chapter! I hope you like it, and I'm sorry it took me so long to write it!

Chris let out a small sigh as he scribbled down another line in his journal. Try as he might, Chris just couldn’t find any inspiration to write any lyrics. There was something that was just blocking him. He glanced down at the journal before letting out a loud groan. However, despite being with Jisung and Changbin, neither of them asked if he was alright. It was just the slightest bit frustrating…

It was actually very frustrating. Chris just couldn’t think of any lyrics, and his friends were too busy with their own projects. In fact, the caregivers had been awfully busy for the past few weeks, never taking too much notice of their leader unless he was little. The oldest let out another groan and slammed his journal onto the desk. _This_ seemed to get Jisung’s attention as he looked up from his journal and over at Chris.

“Everything okay, hyung?” Jisung inquired.

The leader sighed. “Just frustrated. That’s all.” Before Jisung could respond, Chris pushed his chair back and stood up. “I’m going to walk to clear my mind.” Jisung gave a small nod, giving Changbin an unsure look, as Chris started to walk towards the door.

However, as if the universe was mocking the currently not-regressed little, Chris slipped on a discarded piece of paper and fell right on his knee. He let out a hiss of pain, prepared to walk it off when Jisung rushed to his side.

“Where are you hurt?” Jisung questioned.

“Sungie, I’m not little,” Chris protested.

“You still tripped and fell on your knee, hyung,” Changbin argued, looking at his friends with concern across his face.

Chris was about to protest. Honestly, even if his knee hurt a bit, it was nothing that he couldn’t handle. However, the attention Jisung was giving him as he fussed over the leader was fulfilling a sense of longing that Chris didn’t even know he had been feeling. Despite not being regressed, Jisung was paying attention to him. Was this how the leader had to get attention outside of his headspace? The only way to know was to test it.

One week later, and Chris’s hypothesis had all but been confirmed. He had accidentally tested it first with Felix. The younger Aussie had been baking and barely paying any attention to the leader while he talked about his day. It wasn’t until Chris accidentally hit the leg of the kitchen table with his foot that Felix gave the oldest his full attention.

The next had been with Jeongin and Seungmin. They had been playing a video game while Chris tried to write down something in his journal. The game looked like fun, and he wanted to join in. This was when he decided to try getting their attention on purpose. Chris grabbed a page in the journal and gave himself a paper cut. He let out a loud hiss, instantly getting the two caregivers’ attention.

“Hyung, what’s wrong?” Jeongin inquired as he set down his controller.

“Uh…I got a papercut,” Chris admitted, a sheepish look on his face. He held the finger up, earning a raised eyebrow from Hyunjin and Seungmin.

“That’s a pretty deep cut, hyung,” Seungmin muttered. Before Chris could protest, Seungmin was rushing to the bathroom to get a Band-Aid while Jeongin gently pulled the journal out of Chris’s hands.

“Maybe stay away from the paper for today, Chris hyung,” he teased. “We need your hands.”

After this, Chris conducted a few more experiments before fully realizing that his caregivers would pay attention to him when he was big, but only if he had injured himself. This realization did hurt. He wasn’t going to lie. And to make matters worse, the combination of preparing for a comeback and conducting this experiment meant that Chris had been suppressing his headspace. All of this would come to a head during dance practice.

They were practicing Back Door. While the choreography was far from simple, it still shouldn’t have been an issue. Yet Chris was having trouble keeping up with the movements that day. By the time they got to the second chorus, Chris could feel his headspace creeping upon him. He couldn’t regress, though, not during dance practice. He could slip after and bask in his caregivers’ attention afterward.

The universe seemed to disagree with these plans, though, because once the bridge hit, he ran right into Jeongin and fell onto his butt. “Hyung, are you okay?” Jeongin asked. Hyunjin rushed to turn off the music as Felix knelt down to check on the leader. This was when Chris’s resolve fell, and he slipped right into his headspace.

The caregivers all paused when they saw the titular lip wobbling and sniffles.

Felix frowned and shuffled closer. “Chrissie, baby?” The little burst out into sobs and latched right onto Felix without a word.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Jisung asked. “What’s got our kangaroo so sad?”

“Mu-Mummies and Daddies n-n-no want big Chwissie!” Chris sobbed. The caregivers all gave each other a confused look.

Hyunjin knelt down beside Felix and their sobbing baby. “What do you mean by that, baby? We love big Chrissie just as much as you.”

Chris shook his head. “O-Only when buh-big Chwissie is huwt!”

A chill ran down the caregivers’ spines as they thought through the past week. “Baby, have you been getting hurt on purpose so we’d notice you?”

“Just wan’ Mummies and Daddies to pay ‘ttention,” Chris whimpered, cuddling into Felix’s chest.

“Baby, can you look at Mummy?” Chris complied as he turned his teary eyes up to look at Felix, who was tearing up himself. “Chris, Mummy, Mama, and all of your daddies love you so, so much, regardless of what headspace you’re in. And I know I can speak for all of us when I say we are so sorry for neglecting you to the point you felt like you had to get hurt to get attention.”

Minho stepped forward. “Chrissie…Minnie sorry for not giving cuddles sooner.”

“Binnie too,” Changbin added. “And-And, Binnie will let you cuddle with Gyu!”

As the caregivers and littles started to give their leader the love he so craved, Chris let out a content sigh. He loved his members so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways! If y'all have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments.
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!
> 
> Oh, also, I now have a ko-fi! So if you want to give a junior in college a disposable income, then check it out and donate a couple dollars: https://ko-fi.com/danishine178

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [fandomingchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomingchild/pseuds/fandomingchild) Log in to view. 
  * A [Restricted Work] by [fandomingchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomingchild/pseuds/fandomingchild) Log in to view. 




End file.
